Muy Loco
by ChantalCalaway
Summary: Alix Mercier is the newest 'Lucky Backstage Pass' winner of the WWE. Little does she, or any of the superstars, know that a lot more will come out of this meeting than just a brief friendship. A romance, career, fulltime friendships, fulltime enemies...?
1. Chapter 1

"Nobody get dressed!" Randy Orton burst through the doors of the WWE locker room after a Smackdown/Raw pay-per-view.

"Ha, Randy, I didn't know you swung that way." John Cena snickered, slapping his ball cap on and getting ready to head to the hotel for at least the next night.

Randy rolled his eyes. "No, I mean we have another, lucky backstage pass winner."

"So?" Chris Jericho asked. "We have one of those like every other week. Guy after guy wanting to know if we're really on steroids."

"It's a chick this time."

Everyone scrambled to get out of their clothes and into nothing but their wrestling gear. Every 'lucky backstage pass winner' had been, yes, Jericho was right, a testosterone-filled guy. A girl who was _willing _to come back here was phenomenal; they weren't gonna take their chances.

All except for Rey Mysterio.

Mysterio had already gotten his 'Booyaka' loose shirt on, and had changed into shorts and tennis shoes. All he did was silently slip his mask back on, and stood in the corner without another word.

No-one said anything about it.

They had gotten used to it. Sadly, and pathetically, they _had. _Mysterio had been like this for almost a year, ever since his wife, Angie, and his two kids, Aaliyah and Dominik, got into that car crash.

Of course, not everyone had gotten completely used to it. There was always that regretful look over their shoulder in the locker room that only lasted a moment, but it would mean the world to them if Mysterio even acknowledged the looks.

"Hey dude," Triple H piped up, looking over at Mysterio. "Aren't you gonna get back into your wrestling gear? It's a _chick _that might actually not wanna spend all her time with the Divas!"

Rey shrugged and sat down, not really _preparing _for anything, but if he was lucky, this girl would be more interested in someone other than _him. _

_They always were…_

"Alright, and here's the locker room," all of the superstars heard right outside of the door. "Now you're _sure _you don't wanna spend your pass with the Divas?"

"Yes, I'm sure." You could hear the rolling of the eyes with that statement. "What, never had a chick excited to meet the superstars for something _other _than how hot they are?"

There was a collective, disappointed sigh as the superstars heard this, but they never the less tried to inconspicuously listen to this conversation.

"Not really…" the male voice muttered. "But if you're gonna spend your time with the superstars, will you at least try not to get hurt while you're here? Or pick any fights…or start any arguments…or do anything that would put WWE into immediate liability?"

The superstars sniggered, and the girl laughed. "Can do," she grinned as she walked into the locker room, halting in her tracks as she took in the sight and the feel of meeting the WWE Superstars.

Edge looked over his shoulder, pretending as if he wasn't expecting this. "Lemme guess, you're our lucky backstage pass winner?"

The girl smirked and replied, "lemme guess, you're as smartass offscreen as you are on?"

The locker room erupted in laughter, and the girl crossed her arms, nodding with the smirk on her face.

Edge grumbled unintelligibly to himself. "I thought I heard that you weren't supposed to be starting arguments while you're here."

The girl nodded. "Yeah…true. So, let's start over." She held out her hand. "My name's Alix Mercier, known to my friends as _Dama Mysterioso._

Mysterio's head jolted up at that, and his fists clenched. There were small grins on everyone else's face, enjoying that, for once, Rey may end up being the center of attention.

"Well your man over there has been havin' some issues…" Triple H said sadly.

"Trust me, I know." Alix looked to the ground. "I just hoped…maybe if I got to meet him that he'd have turned around by then."

Mysterio's face flushed red with anger from under the mask. How could this girl, this girl he hadn't even looked that, have expected him to get over the death of his wife and children so quickly?

Alix looked once at Mysterio, but soon turned around to the rest of them with a smile on her face. "Alright, first's first, how many of you are actually asses offscreen as much as you are on?"

Everyone laughed again, and the first to proudly raise his hand was Jack Swagger.

"Ah yes," Alix grinned. "I hate your guts. You know you almost ran over my brother with your car once, right?"

"Wouldn't that have just been a good thing?" Swagger cockily grinned.

"Eh, yes, you're a _culo..._"

Everyone looked up again at the sound of Alix slipped randomly into Spanish.

"Sorry," she blushed. "I slip into it sometimes…it's as natural to me as English."

"Your name is French though, right?" Randy piped up with a curiousness of a young child.

"Well…yes…" Alix nodded again. "I am French…but I take Spanish in school…and I am the _Dama Mysterioso._"

Everyone but Mysterio grinned. Mysterio's nails cut sharply into his palms, and his brows shifted together in anger. _Never _did he want to hear that again.

He flew over the bench and pounded Alix's face in, taking her by surprise. She emitted a small yelp as she was thrown to the ground.

Within seconds, she grabbed Mysterio's fists and twisted him around, catching him in a Masterlock.

The locker room was wide-eyed.

"Now if you try to punch me again, I _will _take on Chris Masters and actually fling you around." She said in a harsh tone. "But if you don't I'll just snap your neck. I was joking, _mi amor._"

Rey struggled again at this, but Alix was strong.

"I repeat: I will take on the spirit of Chris Masters and fling you around. Chill, man. If you _move _I'mma do that, kay? Now, is it cool for me to let you go and not risk detachment of my nose, or do I need to hold you here like this? 'Cause, trust me, I'm cool with that."

Alix could faintly hear noises from Mysterio, and she took that as a cue that it was okay to let him go.

Catcalls echoed around the room, along with applause.

"We have a new _Diva!_" CM Punk laughed. Alix shuddered.

"Yeah, no. If I seriously would have to deal with the balls of crack and stupid emotions that're goin on in the _putas _locker room, then I'd seriously commit suicide."

"You sure know a lot of Spanish swears for a French chick." Cena offered, leaning back against his locker.

"I know more than my Spanish teachers, okay?" Alix chuckled. "I can swear _whenever _I want and _no-one _knows it. Now, is someone gonna be a gentleman and get me somethin' to get all this shit offa' my face?"

Kofi Kingston and R-Truth scrambled at the job, even though they hadn't said a word. Truth had just realized exactly how _city_ this girl had in her.

"Whas' all this noise?" came a booming voice from outside the lockers. Alix beamed immediately and raced towards it, catching Big Show in a bear hug just as he was turning the corner.

"Woah, what the – ?" he started to ask.

"Meet Alix." Triple H grinned. "Lucky backstage pass winner. Apparently she's a fan…"

"Totally!" Alix beamed, not letting go of the Show. "God you are absolutely amazing. You almost touched my hand at a house show like a year ago. Oh my god I was like…in _awe._"

"Hehe, well, I'm glad I have another fan." Big Show smiled. "Whats up with your face, girl?"

Mysterio's face darkened under his mask as a silence took over the locker room.

"Our little _luchador _gave her a beating." Edge replied matter-of-factly.

"What the fu-" Big Show started again, but was interrupted.

"Dude, stop." Christian stopped him. "_She _may have a sailor mouth, but that doesn't mean you have to set a bad example for her."

"That just doesn't make any sense!" Show shouted, exasperated. "Rey? What the hell are they talking about?"

"She mocked Angie…" Mysterio said stubbornly.

"I _did not._" Alix countered. "_Dios_ I was making a _joke._ I'm sorry that I absolutely idolize you. Alix suddenly beamed. "_Wait. _I know _someone _here has to know who the mystery Raw GM is. _Tell me!_"

Triple H grinned and nodded. "I do."

"_Tell me! _Oh my god…I think I know, I think I know, but I wanna know for sure!"

"Who do you think?"

"Shawn Michaels!" Alix squealed. "It's gotta be HBK! Oh wow, I _loved _you two as DX!"

Triple H looked surprised. "You're old enough to remember DX?"

"No," Alix admitted. "Not really. But that's what a mother that's into it, and countless vids on YouTube can do for you. You. Guys. Were. _Awesome!"_

Triple H laughed. "You really wanna meet the anonymous GM?"

"Si!" Alix bounced in place. "Si, si, si, si, si, si, si!"

Cena whistled. "_Mysterioso's _got some competition."

"_Callar, estupido." _Rey replied stubbornly, looking back towards the wall.

"Can it, Mysterio." Alix's voice grew rough. "Apparently you're not who I thought you were. Back to my obsession with Shawn Michael's, I guess…"

There was silence again, with this new argument between Rey Mysterio and the new girl.

Triple H stood up and slipped his hand around Alix's. "Then let's go."

Alix bounced on the balls of her feet just as Truth and Kingston came racing back up with wet washcloths.

"Aw, thank you guys." She grinned, smearing her blood-ridden face with the cloths. "_Dios _that feels good. You guys rock."

Alix stood on her toes to give Truth and Kofi each a quick kiss on the cheek before being led away by Triple H to meet the mystery GM.

"_Muy loco…"_ Mysterio muttered before grabbing his things and preparing to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

"So who is it?" Alix asked excitedly. "It's gotta be HBK, the Showstopper, the _Icon!_ It's gotta be!"

"You'll see when we get there, hon." Triple H smiled at her bounciness. "Breathe for a sec."

Alix couldn't. So much has happened. She had met her _idols, _she had made _friends _with them, they had _laughed _with her. But…Mysterio…

Her heart sank. She had hoped to meet Rey Mysterio as the high-flying, bouncy, excited, _luchador _that he was. Not a sullen, anti-social, distressed, depressed, and so not Rey Mysterio wreck.

"_Muy loco…_" she muttered, looking to the ground. _Not _the way she wanted to meet her favorite wrestler ever. DX didn't have anything on Mysterio to her. Nothing. Ever.

Triple H looked down at her. "What is it?"

"_Mi Mysterioso…" _she whimpered, sounding as if she was about to cry. "I feel so bad for him…I wanna help him so much…"

"Well you're the one who put him into a Masterlock!" Triple H laughed, steering her down yet another hallway.

"Not funny, Hunter." Alix glared. "I just…urgh. I just wish I could meet him under different circumstances…"

"You're just another fangirl to him, _chica._" Triple H shrugged. "Besides, you probably won't see us face-to-face again after this.

Alix looked at him strangely.

"What?" HHH stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh, _chica? _You pick little things up from Rey every once and a while. I'm not fluent in Spanish by any stretch of the imagination."

Alix laughed and nodded, following Triple H to the end of the last gray hallway; sinking into her own thoughts again.

"Here it is." HHH gestured at a plain white door. "Walk through this and the mystery of the anonymous Raw GM will be solved."

"This is what they do for The Icon?" Alix snickered. "_Dios. _That's sad."

Triple H opened the door and Alix walked in. On the other side of the brown, wooden desk, immaturely playing an 'alien invasion' game was none other then –

"The Heartbreak Kid…" Alix breathed, staring at HBK with wide eyes.

"Hm?" Shawn looked up. "Ugh, Hunter, _really? Another _chick? Good lord, no-one's supposed to know about me and if you keep bringin' girls in here to pass the time _someone's _gonna find out soon enough. She doesn't even look of age! Geez, Hunter, breaking the law now, are we?"

"Shawn, shut up." Triple H teased. "This is Alix. She won a back stage pass and she _idolizes _you."

"Mm, yay, fresh meat!" Shawn grinned seductively. "Well let's just make her day. How bout a kiss lil' lady?"

"I-uh-I…" Alix could barely speak. A kiss with her…now number one, favorite wrestler? _Oh. My. God. _

"You're gonna answer or not?" Shawn smirked, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Isn't my stuttering enough for an answer?" Alix breathed, barely able to make the words come out.

Shawn laughed. "Sorry, can't do it. Rebecca would kill me."

To anyone else that would have heard that sentence, other than Triple H and Alix, 'Rebecca' wouldn't have meant anything. But Alix knew that it was Shawn's wife, and let out a small sigh, both of admiration and bit of disappointment.

"Ah well, you're here and I'm here, right? I get to _see _you." Alix laughed and her normal demeanor came rushing back. "That's good enough for me." She paused, realizing something big. "Wait! I was right! You're the GM!"

Shawn and Hunter laughed, enjoying the attention that the girl was giving them.

"Well so were a bunch of other people." Hunter nodded with a smile. "But, yes, you were right."

"Does this mean DX is back?"

The two former tagteam friends paused and looked once between each other and the bright, waiting face of Alix.

"We haven't really thought about it." Shawn admitted. "We were more planning my re-entrance into the WWE first. Right now that's the bigger of the two issues…"

Alix's eyes noticeably darkened and the DX boys were scared for a second. "You being GM…that means you set up all those shitty matches for John Cena with the Nexus and crap. Why? Did he piss you off or something?"

"Hon, breathe." Shawn held out a hand. "Is the GM ever really liked? I have to start off hated and then when I'm loved again it'll be that much more of an accomplishment. I've had Hunter apologize to Cena _several _times for the crap I've had to put him through."

"Oh." Alix calmed. "Okay."

Shawn offered a nice smile and Alix couldn't help but get all tingly inside. Ever since she had started watching WWE she had a _huge _crush on HBK, in fact the first episode she ever saw was the Shawn Michaels 'goodbye' episode. She cried, even though at the time she had no clue who these people were.

Hunter looked down at his watch and with a regretful look looked back at Alix. "As much as we loved havin' you here, time's up."

"Oh." Alix said again, heart sinking. _Guess I won't tell them then…_

"I'll see you, kid." Hunter knelt down, not far, to give the smaller girl a hug.

"Yeah…bye…" Alix begrudgingly walked out of Shawn's office and toward the locker room. She could've sworn she saw an exit door there.

She looked up at the rest of the superstars as she passed, none of them realizing her return. They were all joking and laughing, having enjoyed their pay-per view and now getting ready to head back to their hotels.

Alix stopped for only a moment, right in front of them, just to see happiness one last time. _Guess this is it…_

Her eyes fell upon Rey Mysterio's face, still covered in the mask. He was the only one not joking and having fun and enjoying his time with the WWE. He stood there, looking as if he was just waiting for Alix to come back for his visit to be over so that he could go.

Rey turned his head up, and was the first and only one to notice Alix standing there. Their eyes locked and after that split second Alix rushed out of the exit door and started out near a patch of trees she had seen earlier.

_Wish I could of told them that I'm homeless…that the only reason I see them is because someone turns it on in a house real loud or in the library…there's always someone. That the only reason I'm here is because I snuck in and found an empty okay seat…_

Alix sped away, hoping she could get away before any of the wrestlers came out to leave.

Little did she know, Rey Mysterio was watching.

He had come out when he realized Alix had left and he was free to go. He had slipped off his mask, forced it into his duffel bag, and followed a few seconds behind Alix just so he could get to the hotel quickly.

Why he watched her run off he didn't know.

Why he cared that this girl, who had already taken a liking to him before she met him, didn't seem to have a real place to go, he didn't know.

And why he was retracing his steps back into the ring he had no idea. He was sure he was crazy.

"_Chicos." _He said softly, wanting to get the attention of the superstars, who were still horsing around. Currently they were seeing how many slaps to the back it took to get Jack Swagger to the ground with no other real injuries.

"_Chicos." _He repeated, a little harder and a little louder this time, not wanting Alix to get too far away before they could find her and help her. They still didn't hear him.

_"_Guys." He said, slipping back into English and getting annoyed at this point.

"Guys!" still nothing.

"_Guys!" _Rey shouted, clearly upset, and dropping his duffel bag onto the floor.

Everyone stopped. It had been a long, long time since they had heard the voice of Rey Mysterio. Especially as angry and frustrated as he was.

"…what is it?" Cena asked, lowering his hand from about to hit Swagger.

"Alix just ran into the trees." Mysterio replied, talking softly again, now that it was quiet again. "I don't think she has a real place to go." 

**AN: I know, I know, shorter than the first one. I was quite upset at that; but I didn't want to keep the chapter going and make it too long or anything. Plus this is my first fic since I came back, so I gotta get back. So, what do we think? Do we like Alix? What about Rey-Rey being all weird? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean you don't think she has a place to go?" Cena asked, getting a little nervous.

"I think she's homeless." Rey's eyes flicked to the direction she'd seen Alix running, getting a little peeved that the guys had to ask so many questions.

Chris Jericho laughed at Mysterio's response. "She was at a live show in floor seats. How could she afford a ticket like _that _if she's homeless? Nevermind it being a pay-per view!"

"I don't know!" Rey shouted again, getting more and more anxious and more and more mad. "All I know is she didn't get into a parent's or a friend's car; she ran towards that patch of trees _that _– " he pointed to the direction Alix had gone. " – way. That's away from all the main roads and even any towns. For _Dios' _sake I think there are damn cornfields back there!"

Everyone paused again. R-Truth and Kofi looked ready to run back there and find her. Edge was a little edgy, and even Swagger had a hint of worry in his eyes.

"What if it's nothing…?" Orton asked, a lot softer than any of the guys had heard him speak in a very long time. "Like maybe…"

Rey shook his head with frustration. "There is _nothing _back there. No houses for miles. There's _nothing _and _no reason _she should be going back there." Rey swore under his breath at the fact that he cared this much. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. "…I'm gonna go try and find her; and if it's nothing we'll go on our way. I wanna make sure she's okay."

The other wrestlers looked at him with mixed looks of, 'impressive; be an ass to her and then help her' or 'where's the catch?'

Rey sighed, noticing this. "Is anyone comin' to help me or am I on my own?"

"I'm comin with you Rey." John was the first to say it. Rey offered a small and quick friendly smile as he looked over the rest of them.

"I'm not leavin her out there." Truth nodded.

"Same." Kofi smiled.

"I'll go!" Evan Bourne piped up. The smaller man hadn't said anything to Alix or anyone else, but that was only from fear of being pounded if he distracted Alix's attention from any of the bigger men.

Rey looked a little impatiently at Edge. He had noticed that the psychopath had taken a liking to the kid and he knew that he wasn't gonna let the babyfaces do all the work.

"Edge?" he said. "I know you. Are you coming?"

"…I guess I'll go." He replied, rolling his eyes a little, but secretly he was happy that Rey was letting him come along.

"Alright." Rey nodded in approval. "Come on, she can't have gotten that far."

"Not with us running after her!" Cena shouted as he raced out of the locker room and towards the trees that Rey as gestured towards. Rey let a smile slip and raced after Cena, the rest of his recruits following closely behind him.

As the pack neared the forest Cena let out a call.

"ALIX!" he shouted, that big mouth of his opening wide.

Deeper within the forest, sitting against an oak tree, Alix tensed. She would know that voice anywhere. John Cena. _I am in deep shit, aren't I…_

Alix bolted up and raced away from the voice of John Cena. Tears started flowing down her face; never before had she thought that she would be running from one of her favorite WWE superstars.

"Alix!" Evan Bourne shouted. Alix froze again. _Evan Bourne…? No friggin' way._

_ Can't stop. _She reminded herself, running as fast as she could.

"Alix, it's okay! We just have to ask you something!" Evan really was starting to get worried. He liked the little spunky kid, even if he had only seen her for a short time. He didn't want her to get hurt, especially back here.

Alix looked down, wanting to answer Evan's calls. But she knew that couldn't happen.

"Alix! Girl!" Truth tried. "Come out, it's cool!"

_Truth too…?_

"Alix!" Kofi shouted, loud as he could. The rest of the search party looked at him wide-eyed when they realized that his call was louder than Cena's.

_Oh my god it's everybody…_

_ Except for…_

Alix ran. Mysterio wasn't with them. Wasn't with the pack that came to help her. _Help… It doesn't matter. I've lived fine for almost four years now, I don't need the help of these blundering morons._

"Alix Mercier!" Edge barked, and everyone was shocked that he had remembered her last name. "Just come out! I thought you liked us!"

_I do…more than you know…_

Everyone in the search party turned to Rey. He looked to the ground, not wanting Alix to hear from him.

"Alix." He called softly. "I'm here. Come out. We just want to talk to you…"

Alix's heart stopped. Rey was there. Rey had come to find her.

"I don't even have my mask on, _chica…_" Rey called again, silently hoping that she would come out without many more problems.

"You idiot." Cena hissed. "She couldn't have heard you, who knows how far she's gotten."

"We're not here to fight…" Bourne said warily. "We came to find Alix…no fighting…"

Cena nodded at Bourne, and turned his attention back to the patch of trees. _Alix…in here? _He thought. _No way, Mysterio must be on something…_

When Alix had heard the voice of Rey Mysterio she had begun to race back to where the search party was.

She burst through the trees and into the waiting eyes of the search party. A small smile played across Rey's lips, and everyone else was beaming. Even Edge.

"I thought you were pissed at me." Alix stared Mysterio down. She loved the Mexican tan, and the mousy-brown hair that always seemed perfect on him. She was lost in his chocolate-brown eyes, but managed to stay focused on being slightly mad.

"Yeah." Rey nodded. "But I can't let a fan starve in the woods."

_A fan. _Alix thought, her heart cracking into two. _I thought I showed him…not even a friend…? I really am nothing._

"Kid." Cena barked. "Ya don't have a place to stay. A place to live. How'd you get into our show?"

Alix slowly looked from Mysterio to Cena.

"Snuck in." she shrugged. "Floor seats are easier to sneak into than any of the others. And have a better view. I…uh…you guys are gonna leave me alone now right? I mean I can pretty much disappear…"

"Oh _hell _no." Truth grinned.

"You're staying with us." Bourne smiled a little. Alix had to smile, she loved Evan's face.

The smile faded quickly when no-one took it back.

"Guys, I'm cool really. I been doing this for something like four years now. Just because I meet you guys doesn't mean that should stop."

"Well it does." Cena grinned a big toothy grin, grabbing Alix's wrist. "Let's go, you're comin back to the hotel with us."

Alix didn't fight back, she knew that she wouldn't have to be there for long. Just sneak out in the middle of the night.

The pack soon got back to the arena, where the most of the rest of both of the rosters where standing worried.

"Where the hell were you?" Randy Orton growled, glaring one by one at each of them.

Rey held his hand up.

"Look, it's a really long story but Alix is homeless and we refused to let her live out here any longer. She's coming to the hotel with us and rooming with one of us. I refuse to let her room with Edge, Orton, Morrison, McIntyre, Rhodes, either of the Russians, the Miz, _any _of the Nexus, or any of the SES. Oh, and no present, past, or future DX members. We all have our suspicions about the Raw GM." Rey stared down the named few. "Any takers for letting her room with them? Preferably someone with a roommate already so she can't get away?"

"Wait, why not me?" Morrison and Orton both asked.

"Because girls find you both extremely attractive and I don't trust either of you." Rey said matter-of-factly.

Alix stood, both a little embarrassed and a little happy at Mysterio's leadership role.

"What about me?" Big Show asked, approaching the smaller man.

"I don't see any problem with it." Rey shrugged. Alix beamed as she looked up at Big Show. "As long if you promise to sit on her if she tries to run off."

Big Show laughed. "No problem. C'mere kid."

Alix ran up to Big Show who picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. She laughed and hugged the much bigger man around his neck.

"Alright, hotel time." MVP announced.

"I'm tired." Cena randomly said as everyone moved to their cars.

The entirety of the WWE roster was quietly buzzing as everyone moved to whichever car they came in. Most of it, Alix found, was about her. That didn't make her feel any better.

Big Show put Alix back down on the ground and she climbed in the passenger seat to his huge Hummer.

"Thanks for letting me room with you, Show…" she said awkwardly, staring out the window.

"No problem, kid." He said, following everyone else out. "I think you're gonna have a big deal in the WWE. I just know it."


	4. Chapter 4

Alix smiled a little at Big Show's words. _A big deal to the WWE, huh? Can I big a big deal to Rey first? Then I'll look at the WWE…_

Within minutes of the car beginning to move, Alix was fast asleep, head against the window and lightly snoring. Big Show smiled a little at this. The girl seemed to have been through so much, and still had a bouncy, spunky little attitude. _I wonder how much she's really been through…_

The headlights in front of and behind Big Show's Hummer made it look like one long funeral procession. _Ha! _He thought, trying to keep his laugh only inside his head as to not wake the sleeping girl. _If only the Undertaker weren't kayfabe dead…this would be his ultimate scene._

It only took about ten minutes for the entirety of the roster to get to the hotel. They always tried to stay relatively near whatever arena they were performing at, and always all together. Or as close to all as they could get.

Big Show parked the Hummer and looked over Alix's sleeping form. He didn't want to wake her; she was so peaceful and this seemed like the best sleep she had gotten in a long time. _Which is sad…this isn't a bed…it's a car…_

Unfortunately it wasn't long before he saw the incoming form of John Cena to the passenger side.

_Oh no…you are not going to…_

"_Show!_" Cena barked, looking up through the window. Big Show winced, glancing over Alix again. It was like nothing had ever met her ears.

"Can it!" Big Show hissed. "She's asleep!"

Cena's eyes widened as he clapped his hands to his mouth. _Shit. _He thought, trying to keep the swearing, even in his head, to a minimum. He didn't want to slip up on stage.

He quietly opened the door, and sure enough, Alix was fast asleep in the passenger seat. Show glared daggers at him with a look that said, _I. Will. Sit. On you._

Cena shook his head. "I'll just carry her in man, chill. It's all good, I won't wake her up."

Big Show bit his bottom lip, trying to decide whether to trust _John Cena _with this new girl was a good idea or not. After a few seconds he nodded and Cena gently slid his hands under her knees and back; picking her up easily.

Alix sighed contently in her sleep and brought her head to Cena's shoulder. He was caught by surprise at this, and almost dropped her, but managed to keep his shock to a minimum.

"Cena, what'd you do?" Kofi Kingston muttered as he walked closer to John.

"Nothing." Cena shook his head, trying to make sure that Alix didn't wake up. "She fell asleep in Show's van, I'm just taking her up to her room."

"Takin' a liking to her, huh?" Kingston's eyes noticeably darkened a shade or two, and for once, he was kind of really intimidating.

"Nah, nah man, I'm married." John's face showed a look of disgust. "She's cool though, definitely someone to hang out with time to time."

Kofi nodded sharply and walked off to where he had come from. Cena made sure he was far enough away and started walking with Big Show to Show's room.

"Think she'll be around awhile?" Cena asked, with a bit of hopefulness in his voice as the two walked down one of the second floor hallways.

"Prolly." Big Show shrugged. "Not many of you guys would let her go out on her own again, and she doesn't have any other place to stay, does she?"

Cena shook his head no. As far as he knew, Alix was completely on her own with nowhere else to go.

"Well then yeah." Show nodded. "You guys aren't gonna let her leave, so she'll be with us for a long while.

Cena beamed as Show slipped his card key in and out of the lock on the hotel door. He walked in and gently placed Alix on one of the two beds that was in the room. John sat on the end of the bed and looked over at Alix, who, apart from her one move by Big Show's car hadn't moved or made any noise at all.

Big Show waited patiently for John to get up and out of his room. He was sitting near Alix, just staring at her, and Show began to get impatient. Fairly quickly.

"John. You can go now." He said with a slightly sharp edge to his voice, motioning out the door.

Cena jolted up, and looked over at Show, coming back to reality.

"Oh…yeah, man, sorry, I…uh…well, I'll see you." He gave a short wave over his shoulder to Big Show as he walked out the door and to the elevator to get to his own room.

Show gave a short, semi-frustrated sigh as he got ready to sleep. What this girl was holding over the wrestlers' necks to get all of their attention he didn't know. It didn't take long to fall back into his bed and fall quickly asleep, not needing to think anymore about the new girl that had caused small bouts of chaos in their lives.

"What is…?" Alix slowly woke and looked turned to the clock sitting on the bedside table. _Three in the morning…_

Slowly, a low rumble filled the room, coming from Alix's right. It stopped soon enough, but her eyes were still wide. _What the hell is _that?

The rumble started again and this time was a little louder. Alix's pulse raced as she tried to think of what the source of the monstrous noise could be. She looked over to where it was originating and saw the rumbling form of…

Big Show.

Alix almost laughed. _That's right. I'm rooming with Big Show…I don't remember walking up… Musta' fallen asleep in the car or something and he brought me up. Aww, that's so nice of him._

The noise started again and Alix sighed impatiently.

_I'm never gonna get to sleep with that…_

She stood up and made her way quietly for the door, getting out soon enough and looking both ways down the hallway, trying to think of what she should do.

_I could always start running. Get outta here, won't ever have to worry about them again. But…they trust me…_

Alix turned to her left and looked at each of the doors, wondering how much of the hotel was filled with wrestlers. _I wonder if I can room with someone else…_

She walked to the end of the hallway and had picked three doors at the end that seemed to her that would have the greatest chance of having an okay wrestler.

_Eenie, meeney, miney, moe, catch a tiger by his toe, if he hollers, let him go, eenie meeney, miney, moe…_

By the end of this, the one on the very left was picked. Alix walked up to it and knocked quietly, hoping that there was a wrestler in there and not some other _normal _person.

The door opened and Alix was answered with a yawn.

"Alix…?" the lumbering figure asked. "I heard you were here…"

"Hey Hunter." Alix grinned. "Yeah…I'm here."

"Why…?"

"Long story…"

"I heard you had to room with Show too." Hunter looked progressively more confused. "Why are you here at…three in the morning?"

Alix looked down, Hunter sounded a little disappointed. "Show snores…loud…"

Hunter laughed, his eyes brightening quickly. "Course. Come in, guessing you just want somewhere to sleep?"

Alix nodded and Hunter smiled. "Just grab that bed by the balcony, I had this one."

Alix nodded again and slipped into bed, snuggling deep under the covers. Hunter turned the light off again and muttered a quiet, "good night."

"_Buenas noches_, Hunter…" Alix whispered, turning toward the balcony and watching the city that was a few stories below her.

A few minutes later, a light, "…Hunter?" was heard.

"Yeah, Alix?"

"Where's Shawn?"

"He stays in a different hotel so the rest of the brand doesn't figure out who he is. What, you don't like me?"

Alix laughed quietly. "Course I do, I just thought the DX boys would be rooming together."

"You're bent on getting DX back together, aren't ya?"

"Hell yeah." Alix replied confidently. Her confidence faltered, however, when she remembered what all had happened with Mysterio. "…what about Mysterio?"

"What do you mean? Where is he?"

"No, I mean what do you think he thinks about…" Alix trailed off. She didn't want to sound vain, though she kind of was for that moment.

"Dunno, kid. Think I heard him talkin' 'bout you to someone else, but that coulda' been Bourne. I was tired as hell."

"Are you still?"

"Not really." Hunter admitted. "When in the WWE, you learn to function on small increments of sleep."

Alix smiled, happy about this.

For hours Hunter and Alix talked, trading questions both about the WWE and each others lives neither really caring how late it was.

_This ain't bad…_ Alix thought as the sun began to rise.

**AN: Alright, don't know who all is gonna be reading this, but may I say that Taker's Soul Girl and kali yugah are amazing. First two reviewers. Thank so much! So, now that I know **_**someone's **_**reading, review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had risen, the birds were chirping, and the smell of fresh bacon wafted in Triple H's hotel door. Both he and Alix was still up, but he wasn't about to complain. _The kid isn't bad. _He found himself thinking more than once. _Better than rooming with Rhodes or something. _

"Kid, I thought you came in here for sleep." He asked, slowly stretching as he sat up to start the day.

"Well…yeah…but I never get much sleep and it's not like Show's much of a talker anyway. I know you are. You don't usually have much trouble _talking _at all." Alix smirked sitting up to face Hunter. "Where are you going?"

"We have a house show today." He explained. "I'd like to get ready for it and make sure everyone that's booked is ready."

"Not everyone's wrestling?"

"Duh, no. We just had a Smackdown and Raw show yesterday. If they're that needy, come to the pay per view!" Hunter laughed. "Some of our guys are heading to the next showplace _today._ It's only a Raw show so your beloved Mysterio will be leaving today."

Alix looked down. She didn't want Mysterio to leave, she almost wanted to go with him.

"Who'm I gonna be staying with? You guys or the guys that're leaving?"

Hunter shrugged. "It's up to you, kid. Would you rather go with Mysterio and the rest of the guys or stay here and see a house show from the first row right next to the ring?"

Alix grinned. While she loved Mysterio, she didn't know how long she'd be with the WWE. _Might as well make the most of my time with them…_

"Are you serious?" she beamed. Hunter nodded with a small, reassuring smile. "Screw Mysterio, I am so coming to the show!"

Hunter laughed again. "That's nice, you wouldn't wanna leave lil' old me behind, now would you?"

Alix rolled her eyes in response, neither confirming or denying his statement. That made Hunter just a little uneasy but he nevertheless didn't let it really get to him.

"Show! I told you to…ah _maldita sea!_"

Hunter and Alix froze, recognizing the voice almost instantly.

"Rey, I _swear to you _that she came up to my room! She fell asleep in my truck and Cena carried her up! Do you really think I would've let Cena do something, or Alix run off?" _That voice is more than recognizable too…_

"Well obviously you did!" Mysterio shouted. "If she hadn't run off, where is she?"

"_Rey! Show!_" _That's...Bourne. _"What's up with you two? What's wrong?"

"Alix is gone!" both Big Show and Rey shouted at the same time. Alix rolled her eyes and walked out of Hunter's room, holding her hands up.

_None of them are even noticing. Thanks, guys._

_ "_Yeah, ya' caught me guys." Alix called, and Bourne, Big Show, and Mysterio all turned towards her. "Sorry that I didn't tell you that I switched rooms."

The three looked shocked and Alix could only guess it was because they had all thought that she had run away from the superstars. Hunter came out from his room and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why were _you _with _him?_" Big Show spoke up, taking a step forward towards the two.

"Because _you _snore, and I didn't know where Rey-Rey or Morrison were staying." Alix winked and grinned. "I took a guess and knocked on the door, I had no idea who was actually staying in there. Hunter came to the door, and let me in."

Mysterio and Big Show seemed to look awkwardly between each other, not knowing exactly what to say next. It was clear that they thought it was a little worse than it actually turned out to be.

"Yeah, and she - " Hunter started, but Alix held up her hand to shut him up; anticipating whatever he was going to say next.

"_Nothing _else happened." she grinned. "I'll tell you now, for almost the rest of the night Hunter and I were up talking, but other than that absolutely nothing happened."

Show glared at her, wanting a different answer, though everything Alix had said was the absolutely the truth.

"Show, really, you _do _snore." Hunter said pointedly. "I swear it sounds like a freakin' earthquake."

"Ugh, fine." Rey pinched the bridge of his nose and looked to the floor. "Whatever. I'm getting breakfast and heading to the airport. When is Alix heading back on her own today?"

Everyone in the hallway, which now included John Morrison and Edge literally stopped breathing. Everyone's hearts stopped. Alix's heart sank and she almost felt like crying. _He wants me to leave...?_

_ "_What. Are you. _Talking about?_" Hunter and Edge both asked, almost breathlessly.

"What is she doing here?" Rey blindly motioned towards Alix. "She's making us argue with one another, making our lives harder, and is practically useless. She's gonna screw up our lives, our jobs, and most likely our mental health. She might as well leave _before _it gets to that state."

Hunter's grip on Alix's shoulder grew tighter. Show's fists clenched and Bourne's face paled.

"She's not going anywhere." Everyone but Morrison said without hesitation.

"What happened to last night, when you were pushing to _find _her?" Edge almost yelled. "You wouldn't let her leave and now you're trying to push her out?"

Alix held up her hand, but didn't raise her head.

"S'alright guys. If Rey wants me to leave, I'll leave. No big deal." she shook her head. "One night in a real bed was nice though, thanks Show. Thanks Hunter." she looked up and offered a small smile. "I guess I'll go say bye to everyone else...H, could you tell the GM thanks for letting me meet them and to try and send a ticket every once and a while?" Alix smirked, and her normal demeanor was back once again.

Hunter gripped her arm. "You're not going anywhere. Just 'cause your precious _Mysterio _wants you to leave doesn't mean you should. Rey's being an ass. _Edge _is better than him right now. You're staying."

Alix looked to each one of the superstars that were standing before her, and even Morrison offered a smile that she couldn't resist.

"Ya' know what?" she smirked, crossing her arms and leaning on one leg. "You're right. I'm stayin'."

The superstars, (except for Mysterio,) all cheered and Alix grinned. _Screw Mysterio. I'll certainly settle for Morrison or Bourne._

"You guys are making a mistake..." Rey muttered, turning away from the others and heading to the first floor of the hotel for the breakfast he had wanted. Alix couldn't help but feel a little bad for her decision, but knew she couldn't let it get to her.

"C'mon, Al, you need something to eat too." Bourne smiled reassuringly at her and she nodded, the four superstars and her all heading out of the hotel.

_Don't think about Rey, don't think about Rey..._


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, kid, where do you wanna eat?" Hunter asked as soon as the five had gotten out of the building.

"Why does she get to pick?" Morrison whined a little, but everyone could tell it was solely to get on _someone's _nerves.

"Cause you're a moron." Edge said, smacking Morrison across the back of the head. "That's why. Now, where do you wanna eat? I'm starved and I have a show later."

"We all have a show later." Bourne rolled his eyes slightly. "Genius."

"Okay, can you all shut up?" Hunter glared at them. "Alix, _where do you want to eat?"_

Alix stood still and looked around. "Personally I don't really care, it's food, it'll be good, and it seems the four of you are all hungry anyway. Just pick somewhere."

The four looked between each other, and it almost looked like they were speaking with telepathy. _Well they're around each other long enough. _Alix shrugged. _There's gotta be some form of mental connection there._

"Subway?" Bourne offered. "They have all the healthy crap Vince makes us eat, and they make it taste good!"

Everyone laughed and looked to Alix, who shrugged and smiled.

"Aw come on," Morrison playfully shoved her shoulder. "We need a little more assurance than that!"

Alix rolled her eyes. "Fine, just remember you asked for it..." she stood still for a second thinking out what she was going to do carefully. Suddenly, she jumped and held her hands out in a jazz hands position. "_Ohmigod, _Evan! That is such a good idea! You are like _soo _smart!" She then promptly wrapped her arms around Evan and kissed him full on the lips several times.

She smirked before backing off and all four of the superstars had their chins to the ground.

"There." she said, satisfied. "Are you quite happy now, Morrison?"

"Not...exactly..." Morrison awkwardly said, looking over his shoulder and trying to look at anything _except _Alix. She sniggered and turned to Hunter, who was just barely able to look relatively normal when she did.

"Now, where's Subway?" she asked, innocently enough. "I'm starved. Is it close enough to walk? Or are we gonna have to drive? 'Cause I'm cool with driving...or walking...or whatever, I just think food would be nice..."

Alix babbled on as the Superstars began to walk, barely able to take their eyes off of the girl. Within twenty minutes, the five arrived at a close Subway, and the woman behind the counter looked like she was going to pass out.

"H-hello, welcome to S-Subway, how may I hel-help you...?" she stuttered, her hands shaking and her eyes wide.

Alix rolled her eyes at the chick, and bounced up to the counter. _This is gonna be fun..._

"Uhm..._hi!" _she squeaked, sounding like a pep squad girl from a high school. "Ohmigod, like, I am _so _hungry. Uhm...can I have a steak, egg and cheese omelet? I've heard they are like, _so _good!"

Alix bounced back to Morrison, clutching his arm lightly. "Hon, what do you want?"

Both the girl behind the counter and Morrison stopped breathing, almost simultaneously.

"You're dead." Morrison hissed, looking up at the menu near the ceiling.

"Oh, but this is so much fun." Alix sniggered quietly.

Hunter and Edge ended up getting the same as Alix, and Bourne and Morrison each got a western egg and cheese sandwich.

The five sat down at one of the tables that were behind them, cracking up at the fact that Hunter, Bourne, and Alix could just barely fit comfortably into one of the sides of the booth.

"You guys are pathetic." Edge said, taking a large bite out of his breakfast sandwich.

"Aw we're just havin fun." Hunter grinned, taking a bite out of his. "Yrou sul ty i' sometime."

Everyone burst into laughter at that; except for Hunter who hadn't realized that he was barely understandable.

"What?" he asked, oblivious once he had swallowed his bite.

"Dude, we can barely understand you when you have half a fu –" Morrison paused, glancing at Alix. "_Freaking _sandwich in your mouth."

"Nice save." Edge smirked.

It didn't take long for the five to finish their breakfast, all the while joking around as if even Alix had known them all forever. Or for at least their entire careers. _I'mma be here for a _long _time…_Alix smiled, looking down at the table as a blush lightly scattered on her face when she realized that these were her first real friends.

"Let's get moving, kid." Hunter said, ushering Bourne and Alix out of their shared booth. "The later we wait the more people are outside and the more people are outside the more chance we have of being ambushed."

"Let the record note that being ambushed isn't all that fun." Evan smiled, grasping Alix's hand quickly as Morrison and Edge took forever to get out of their side.

"Getting' old there, John?" Alix sniggered and Morrison rolled his eyes.

"You better hope not." He winked as the five walked out of the Subway and Alix smacked him on the arm.

It turned out that Hunter's predictions of being ambushed were quite right. Within ten minutes there was a swarm around the group, Edge and Morrison in the front trying to push through.

"Keep your head down, kid." Hunter muttered, the deafening sounds of both the papparazzi and adoring fans making him almost inaudible. "The more they know about you, the worse. If they don't see you, they won't ask."

Alix looked to the ground as Hunter draped a bulky arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"Triple H!" a teen girl squeaked. "I –"

"Hunter, Hunter!" someone with a camera called, racing to keep up with the pack. "What do you – "

"We love you, J –" two girls in the back yelled simeoultaneously.

"Bourne what are your –" a lady with a TV camera next to her began.

"Edge why did you-"

Alix drew her arms in close to her, Evan now standing on her other side.

_They're right…_she thought taking a peek up at the swarm around her and the wrestlers. _Being ambushed _isn't _fun…_

Her heart raced as her and wrestlers made slow progress back to the hotel. _This isn't normal…why am I doing this…?_

"Hey, Hunter!" a guy's voice yelled. "Who's the chick?"

Alix's feet felt like bricks. _Shit…_

"It doesn't matter to you." Hunter said roughly, the first words he had said to anyone in the crowd. He pushed a rew people out of the way to keep moving. Slowly, more and more people began to notice the 'chick' that the guy had asked about.

"Young lady, what are you –"

"What is your –"

"Why are you –"

"What part of it doesn't matter to you don't you people get?" Hunter roared and Alix cowered a little below him. "Bourne, can you carry Alix? You're the fastest." He added, talking quietly again.

"No problem." He nodded, picking her up like Cena had.

"Go." He said, a clear path through the mob already formed.

Evan shot off, trying to get as far away from the crowd as he possibly could as quickly as he could. In about two minutes, if Alix looked back, she could barely see the crowd anymore.

"Evan, you can let me down now." She said, a little upset at herself for causing this much to happen with the wrestlers; and probably the WWE as soon as the recordings on the cameras hit news stations.

"As you wish." He smiled, and Alix was let down, and was a little wobbly when her feet touched the ground.

"I'm so sorry…" she muttered, looking to the street, or more anywhere that wasn't Evan.

"For what?"

"All of _this._" She replied, gesturing back to where the people were.

"Ally, there's nothing wrong with all of that." Evan grinned. "If anything, it gives us just a little taste of excitement."

Alix's heart fluttered, and for a moment, she was more than ready to believe him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's get back to the hotel," Bourne smiled reassuringly, and grasping Alix's hand lightly. "I'm sure the others are gonna show up soon, and the place has a weight room."

Alix laughed, both a little nervously and just from Evan.

The two walked in silence for only a minute before Evan spoke up again.

"What're you doing about Rey?"

Alix looked down, not wanting to think about that whole situation again. _I ignored the man, isn't that enough of an answer…?_

"Who's Rey?" she looked up with a cocky grin, winking once at Bourne.

Evan laughed. "Ya' can't just ignore him, after your little performance in the locker room last night. That'd just be rude."

"Well I'm not exactly the most well-mannered." Alix stuck her tongue out for a moment. "So in that case, I sure can. If you haven't noticed I don't really give a crap about what anyone thinks of me. They think I act like a guy? So be it. They think I should act differently than I do? Get over it."

Evan smiled, just a little, and just enough so that Alix could tell it was a smile. "Well, nevertheless…whether you care or not…I think you should at least talk to him. Get on equal terms so you guys aren't breaking out in fights _all _the time. We _are _still trying to keep you low key, and after what just happened with the crowd back there and with Rey's new attitude…that's getting more and more difficult. So…could you make it a little easier on us?"

"But that's no fun!" Alix whined, but she shied away as soon as Evan glared at her. "Alright…alright…maybe. But I'll only interact with…_him_…if I have to. No going to see him just for the hell of it or anything. But I'll be nice if I have to see him."

Evan nodded and she added under her breath, "as long as he's nice to me…"

Evan pushed open the door to the hotel, and Rey was still out in the lobby, this time with his packed suitcase. Alix's eyes flashed, but she looked down hoping that Evan would allow them to just pass him without anything having to go between the two of them.

"Hey, Rey." Bourne greeted cheerfully. "What's up with the suitcase?"

"Smackdown's moving on later today." Rey muttered, Evan's cheerfulness not returned. "Thought I might as well get ready so I could get out of here as soon as possible."

"Where's the rush?" Bourne laughed easily, as if nothing had happened between the luchador and the girl that was silently pleading for him to shut up.

"Right behind you…" Rey almost rolled his eyes. "Sooner I get out of here, the sooner I won't have to worry about dealing with her. As long as…she's not going with Smackdown, right?"

Alix's fists clenched, and she bit her lip, contemplating whether or not just to ditch Evan and race up to Hunter's or Big Show's room.

"You know, at some point you two are going to have to stop fighting…" Evan said, his voice softening from the now apparent fake cheerfulness he had used earlier. "Vince isn't gonna like that we picked up a homeless chick and she's on the road with us…the more you two fight the quicker he's gonna find out…"

"And the quicker he finds out, the quicker she'll – " Rey started, but was interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the superstars who had gone to have breakfast with Evan and Alix.

"Ah, so I see you two got back safely?" Morrison smirked.

Alix nodded, but made sure she had a pitiful look on her face, trying to get out of this talk with Mysterio.

"Alix what's – " Hunter cut himself off as he noticed Rey. "Alright then, let's you get outta here…"

HHH picked Alix up and set her on his shoulder, and they walked off with the rest of the superstars following them. All except for Evan, who looked increasingly angry for Hunter not letting Rey and Alix work something out.

Hunter carried her up to his room, and as soon as they got in, she collapsed on the bed she had laid in during the night with the others looking over her.

"My day is henceforth _sucking, _you guys know that right?"

Everyone slowly nodded, wishing that there was something they could do to make the new girl feel better.

"I know you each have stuff to do…I'll just stay up here and all…don't wanna run into…run into…well…you know…again…"

The wrestler's all uncomfortably looked between each other and nodded.

"On one condition." Edge said.

"What is it…?" Alix asked, a little confused.

"Someone can come in here and stay with you 'till one of us gets back." Morrison replied.

"Oh. Uhm…okay. Who's it gonna be?"

The three superstars looked between each other, not really having an answer to that question.

"Well when's the Smackdown plane leaving?" Morrison asked.

"Little over an hour…" Hunter said, a little nervous.

"Wait." Edge stopped the two from saying anything more. "I know who to get. Gimme a quick second."

He raced out the door, and within a minute or two was back; with Randy Orton steps behind him.

"Randy?" Hunter sounded surprised. "You're gonna look after Alix?"

"Sure, why not." Orton shrugged. "I've worked out already and all that's left on my agenda is the house show. Besides, it's not like I really got to meet her and talk to her and all that last night."

"If I come back and she's hurt…" Hunter warned, glaring at Randy with a small murderous glint in his eye.

"I'm not gonna hurt her." Orton smiled. "And I'm not gonna let anyone else hurt her cause Show will squash me."

Hunter nodded, and motioned for him and the rest to leave.

"Kid, ya' need anything, we'll be close." Triple H added quickly. "Orton does anything tell us and he dies. Kapeesh?"

Alix grinned and nodded. "_Comprende. _Thanks Uncle Hunter."

HHH stopped, and looked like he had stopped breathing for a moment before he hurried out, with Morrison and Edge soon after him; both snickering almost evilly.

"So, kid, what's – " Alix held up her hand to stop Orton from saying anything more.

"Only Hunter can call me kid. I'm not a kid. I've been on the streets for four years after my father had physically and verbally abused me for three and my mother stood in the background and watched. I may only be fifteen – "

"Holy hell!" Orton yelled, shock eminent in his eyes. "You're _fifteen?"_

"Yeah…?" Alix replied, confused.

Orton shook his head. "Nevermind…carry on…"

_Okay…? _Alix thought, confusion still fresh in her. "Anyway…as I was saying…I may only be fifteen, but I've been through more than a fifty year old should ever have to. Hunter can call me kid. Only Hunter. Only Hunter do I respect enough for him to call me kid. You cannot. I don't respect you enough."

Randy nodded. After a few seconds of complete silence, he spoke up.

"You planning to be a part of the WWE?"

Alix stayed silent for several moments, thinking. She had considered it, but so many things were already against her in that moment; including the fact that she hated Vincent Kennedy McMahon with every fiber of her being.

"I…don't know." Alix admitted. "I've thought about it…but let's be honest. I'm a homeless chick, and I'm here cause a few of you guys had some sympathy for me. I have up to a 6th grade level of education…okay, probably more cause of the library and all…but still."

Randy smirked a little. "Do you want to?"

"Hell yes." Alix laughed. "What kind of question is that? But I flat-out _refuse _to be a part of the Divas. I _will _be a Superstar, and if Vince wants me, that's what he gets. A girl Superstar."

"Well if you're gonna be a Superstar, you gotta learn your way around everything." Randy said, pulling his shirt off. Alix took a step back, warily. "If you're gonna be a Superstar that was previously a homeless girl, you gotta learn how to wrestle."

Alix sighed with relief at that.

"You're a perv." Randy laughed.

"I know." Alix grinned.

"Anyway, you need a ring name too, and a fighting style." He added. "Have you ever had to fight anyone before?"

"No shit." Alix rolled her eyes. "But I'm not fighting like that in the ring. Personally…I've seen Jeff Hardy wrestle…"

"High-flyer?" Randy sounded surprised. "You're gonna be an interesting little Superstar. Creative is gonna _love _you…"

"What do you mean?"

"You're gonna be the first Superstar that idolizes most of the existing ones. I can only imagine… They'll have you making references to other Superstars _everywhere, _both in your talking and your wrestling. Creepy little bastards Creative are…"

Alix laughed at that. "Alright…so…what about a ring name?"

Randy sat down on the bed that Hunter had slept in. "Hmm…name me your absolute you would die for wrestlers."

"Shawn Michaels, Jeff Hardy, Triple H, and the Undertaker."

"Aww, I'm not in there?"

"Shut up and give me a name." Alix stuck her tongue out at him.

Randy sat patiently, going through everything he knew about the four named Superstars.

"You may have to wait for Creative for that…I'm not Creative in any sense of the word." He grinned. "I'm sure they'll do something Jeff-related with you though; they've been complaining ever since he left that they have nothing to work with anymore."

"Awesome." Alix beamed.

"So…let's wrestle." Randy smirked at Alix, standing up quickly.

**AN: Sorry to anyone who actually cares about this! I had some writer's block, and then I went of vacation…it was just a mess. So what do you think about Alix's ring name? I have some ideas…not very good ones…but I'm definitely thinking about doing something Jeff-related. Any ideas? REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hunter's gonna kill you if I get hurt." Alix snickered, standing up off the bed, ready for whenever Randy was going to begin the match.

"Nah, Hunter won't kill me." Randy assured her. "He'll tell Show that you got hurt because of me and Show will squash me. Now are you gonna wrestle or not?"

"Hell. Yes." Alix nodded, watching Orton's every move. She had watched WWE for long enough to know that Orton wasn't exactly the fairest wrestler in the history of the world.

Out of nowhere, Randy ran towards Alix, and kneed her in the stomach. Hard. She fell to the ground, stars in front of her eyes, trying not to scream.

"_Dude!"_ she shouted, clutching her stomach with her knees drawn up to her chest. "What. The. _Fuck? _This was su – "

Though she couldn't continue. Her body felt like it was going to rip itself apart. Orton picked her up by the head, about ready to RKO her.

"You said you wanted to be a part of the WWE." He smirked. "Well here's your initiation."

Alix shoved with all her might against Orton's body, and he was pushed into the edge of the dresser against the wall. The mark was left, and Orton doubled over, but only for a moment. Alix took that moment her drive her fist against the top of his head and his shoulders, feeling a little more confident with each and every time that his head bounced away from her fist.

Orton tried to get away from her, if only for a moment to get some kind of attack ready. He wasn't expected a homeless chick to be able to counter an RKO. Alix followed him though, and continued to punch him with whatever strength she still had.

Orton stumbled and grabbed Alix by the back of her neck, responding each of her punches with one of his own, ranging from the top of her head to almost all the way down her back. She winced each time, but with each punch it began to feel like only a distant thud, instead of the fist of the Viper pounding against her.

It turned around once again when Alix fell to her knees, but quickly stood back up and punched the Viper once in the face, feeling a small, quiet _crack _under her fist as she did. He tried to turn away from her, but she continued, merciless.

She brought up her leg and kicked him once in the groin, and he doubled over again, and Alix smirked. _Thought you'd get me, didn't ya…_

Orton grabbed Alix's hair and continued to punch her wherever he could get to. He brought her close to the wall and smashed her face into it, only letting go of her when she began to fall back against the floor with a _thud._

Orton stood over her, mocking her as pain wracked through her entire body. She tried to get up, on her hands and knees, but the Viper grabbed her hair again and drove his fist and forearm against her upper back. Her mouth opened to scream, but nothing came out as she fell again against the floor.

He picked her up by the hair three more times, ramming his fist against the back of her neck each time. He back away, and Alix was left on her hands and knees, stars in her sight, and wanting to pass out.

Alix started to stand up, and Orton started to run after her. With one burst of strength she used his momentum against him and threw him over near the balcony in the room. Once he landed, she collapsed again, small whimpers escaping her lips every once and a while.

The pain that wracked through Alix's body subsided for just a moment, and she came up with a plan, that at the time, sounded genius. She stood up, with each moment she moved hurting her further, and climbed on top of the bed she had laid in the night before. With no other warning, Alix jumped forward, did one flip in the air, and landed on her back on top of Orton. _Holy hell…I just did a Swanton Bomb…_

With that last thought, Alix passed out, the pain becoming too much to handle.

Within moments, Triple H burst through the hotel door; having heard the sounds of Randy Orton's and Alix's match down in the weight room. He was swiftly followed by Morrison, Edge, and Evan was also soon behind the three.

Hunter clenched his fists when he saw Alix passed out on top of Orton, who looked like he was just barely coming to.

"What happened?" Bourne asked, having only followed the three because they had raced up to the room like a monster was behind them.

"Orton hurt Alix…" Morrison whispered, so quietly that a pin drop would have been louder than his voice. The three superstars in the front looked as if they were ready to kill Orton right then and there.

Edge walked slowly and quietly forward, picking up Alix's limp body, and setting her on the bed. She groaned as she was set down, and the four Superstars all winced as they heard it.

In a few seconds, there was another moan, but it didn't come from Alix. Hunter's and Edge's heads whipped to face Orton, who was slowly sitting up.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Hunter asked, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Wrestling match…" Orton replied, bringing his hand to his head. "She is a little stinger, I'm telling you. She fucking Swanton Bombed on me…and before that she flipped me over her freaking head…I am going to hurt for _days…_"

"Oh you're right you're gonna hurt…" Hunter started towards Orton, but Evan held him back.

"Don't." Evan said, a harsh tone creeping into his voice. "It seems like Alix did the most damage here anyway…"

"What's wrong with her?" Orton asked as he stood up, wincing as his back straightened.

"Probably wasn't ready to try the Swanton Bomb…" Morrison said quietly. "Still did a hell of a good job though…as did you…there's a huge green bruise over the back of her shoulders…slight lump on her head too…"

"_Shit…_" Orton hissed. "Thought I'd be in control for this…you know me in the ring…"

The four nodded. Randy usually wasn't really in control when he was in the ring. Some weird animalistic tendency took over with him, and on rare occasions was he himself when he was fighting.

"If I may ask…" Evan piped up. "Why were you wrestling her in the first place?"

Randy looked to the floor, looking a little embarrassed. "She said she wanted to be a part of the WWE…and that she refused to fight as a Diva. She said, word for word, 'I _will _be a Superstar, and if Vince wants me, that's what he gets. A girl Superstar."

The four smirked as they looked between each other, each thinking of what it would be like to have Alix as a wrestler in the WWE.

"That'd be awesome." Edge grinned, sitting down beside Alix.

"Vince would never go for it though…" Evan looked down, a little disappointed. "A girl Superstar? He just wouldn't."

"Aw come on, she put a hurting on the _Viper!" _Hunter laughed. "He has to give _anyone _that does _that _at least some sort of thought. And she can do a Swanton Bomb without any training. Think about what she can do _with _training!"

Randy shuddered. "I don't even wanna think about that. She'd be able to take on the Deadman. Maybe not win, but it'd be an awesome match."

Morrison laughed. "I can see it now. _Ladies and gentlemen! You saw it here! The Undertaker's legendary streak has been _broken! _By none other than – _" Morrison faltered. "She doesn't have a name. Not a real one anyway…"

Everyone paused. Alix needed a ring name if they were gonna ask Vince about her.

"It has to be something Hardy-ish." Hunter nodded. "The only thing people think of when they hear 'Swanton Bomb' is Jeff Hardy."

"Or what the hell is this guy talking about." Edge laughed. "Not everyone is a WWE fan you know."

Everyone laughed at that, but resumed thinking. Suddenly, Randy's face lit up.

"I've got it."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense!" Morrison smiled. "What is it?"

"_Ladies and gentlemen!" _Randy started to copy Morrison. "_You saw it here! The Undertaker's _legendary _streak has been broken! By none other than the newbie, _the X-Stinger!"

**AN: Haha, alright, this chapter was buttloads of fun. Please forgive Randy for being a jerkface to Alix during the 'match'. He apologizes. I would again like to thank Taker's Soul Girl and kali yugah for reviewing on every stinking chapter since I put this up. I would also like to thank my best friend, (who is not on FFN) for the ring name idea. After hours of trying to come up with something, I ask her, and within ten minutes I have a good name. Uncool. What do you think about it anyway? REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two days since Randy's and Alix's 'match.' It hadn't taken long for Alix to wake up, in a decent amount of pain. She woke up swearing and shouting and trying to hurt Randy in any way she could.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Randy had shouted, backing away from her and the bed as Hunter and Evan tried to keep her down. "I'm only in slightly less pain than you are, okay? You played a good Jeff Hardy."

That sentence had brought a smile to Alix's face, and she settled, slumping back against the pillows and relaxing as much as she could with the pain still coursing through her; only slightly decreasing.

Later that night, it was time for the guys' house show. They asked if Alix was okay enough to go several times and each time she replied with the same answer.

"Guys, for gods' sake. I'm fine. Even if I wasn't, I'd still be going to the show."

Nevertheless, when Hunter walked into the hotel room, when Evan and Alix were playing cards, he said it was time to go to the arena and when she got up, Alix still had a limp to her; and every few seconds she brought her hand to her head.

"And you're sure you're okay...?" Hunter asked again warily, as he climbed into the driver's seat of the SUV that him and whoever decided to hang out with him during a trip always managed to be able to rent.

"Hunter, for gods' sake. I'm fine. Even if I wasn't, I'd still be going to the show." Alix smirked settling into a seat in the back row with Evan next to her. Edge was riding shotgun and Morrison and Orton were sitting in between Alix's row, and the front seats.

Hunter had made an overdramatic sigh, but began driving anyway. Almost immediately, Alix had her head on Evan's shoulder; the only reason no one said anything being Evan's responding death glare to anyone who opened their mouth.

The house show went off without a hitch. The majority of it was spent with _another _five-on-five elimination match between John Cena, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Edge, and Daniel Bryan of Team WWE versus the remaining members of the Nexus. Alix had the time of her life, and her throat was sore by the end of the match, which, of course, Team WWE won.

Much to Alix's delight and the confusion of the rest of the capacity crowd, at the end of the match, Randy stood on the top turnbuckle ad shouted, "In two days time my colleagues Triple H, Evan Bourne, Edge, and John Morrison will be going to Vincent McMahon about the signing of a brand new Superstar who goes by the name 'X-Stinger.' _What do you guys think?"_

After a quick second, the crowd roared with applause.

"And as an added bonus for all you hypocrites - " Edge started but was cut off by boos. "Ahem. The X-Stinger has already defeated the RKO!" The crowd quickly got even louder at the promise showing in this new Superstar and Alix blushed as she looked to the ground.

The rest of the house show went without any other 'X-Stinger' incidents. The only other match that Alix was relatively interested in was Hunter's versus Sheamus match; a feud that was reigned since Hunter had returned to Monday Night Raw, calling out Sheamus on all of the times over the few long months that he was gone on the number of times that he had humiliated and talked-down Hunter.

Sheamus won, by disqualification. By hitting Hunter with a steel chair.

Alix couldn't stop herself, she quickly cried out "_Hunter!_" as soon as the metal clanged against Hunter's back, but shut her mouth and sat down as soon as the word left her lips. The rest of the crowd was still jeering and booing as Sheamus left the ring with a smirk on his face, and the chair still in his hands.

Hunter eventually got up, to the applause of the crowd; but just barely, and shaking on his legs as he did walk. It was all Alix could do to not jump over the barricades and at the very least help Hunter backstage.

Soon afterwards, the five went home, again in the SUV, but Hunter now in the back seat with Alix; who was strangely silent for the entire ride.

Alix slept once again in Hunter's room, which was only okayed after a call from Big Show, who lectured Hunter on everything that was and was not allowed.

Alix had opened her eyes slightly in the dark and whispered very softly, "good night Uncle Hunter..."

Hunter didn't say a word.

The next morning, Alix was awoken by Randy, who was softly shaking her.

"Alix," he whispered. "It's seven in the morning, we gotta go for our plane."

Alix just groaned.

Randy ended up having to carry her to the SUV, in which John Morrison and Edge took turns playing 'try to wake up Alix.' The two Superstars giggled as Alix yelled after the two hundred and seventy second poke and sat up with her arms crossed and a 'I'm not amused' look on her face.

The six boarded the plane, Alix next to Hunter, Rated RKO seated next to each other, and Evan and Morrison each in the rows in front of and behind Rated RKO. Quickly, the majority of the rest of the plane was filled with the rest of the Raw superstars who all smiled and nodded at Alix as they passed. She couldn't help but blush and sink down into her seat, hoping that no one noticed her from then on.

The six got to their next destination, a rented SUV already waiting for them.

"Only the best for the Game, eh, Hunter?" Edge laughed, nudging Hunter lightly. Triple H glared at him and silently climbed into the driver's seat, which is when Alix noticed that he still had a noticeable limp. She didn't say anything; she just sat quietly in the back, with Evan once again by her side, who was playing with her long black hair.

It didn't take too long for the six, plus the rest of the Raw Superstars to get to their new hotel. They were greeted by the Smackdown Superstars as they came in, but Alix walked warily, not wanting to have a run-in with Mysterio. Instead she looked for Big Show, who, when she found him, pulled her into a bear hug and said that she was staying with Smackdown for the next week. No exceptions.

Alix just smiled and motioned to Hunter and the rest of her Raw friends. Show shook his head. "Fine." he said, with a slight smile. "At least come to our show and come out to the ring with me."

Alix squealed and nodded, and raced to tell Hunter what Show had said. He agreed that it was fine, as long as the SES didn't do anything to her. Show just laughed full-heartedly.

No one saw Mysterio for then or the rest of the night.

As Alix was climbing into bed that night, now rooming with Orton, much to Hunter's distaste, she wondered a little about this, but didn't think about it all too much.

And then the two day period hit.

"Randy!" Alix yelled, jumping on the Viper's bed. "Get up! Get up! Get up! I'mma be a Superstar today, you're gonna talk to Vince with the rest of the guys, and I'm the _X-Stinger!"_

Randy slowly got up, tackling Alix's feet, who laughed as she fell to the bed. Orton grinned and nodded.

"Breathe, Stinger." Randy teased. "Lemme get dressed, then I'll get the guys. Vince'll be in the conference room in this hotel, but you have to promise me something."

"Yeah?" Alix asked, a little confused.

"Don't come in until we say so, okay? Please?" Orton's brown eyes got wide, and he looked like a dog begging for a piece of table scraps for the few seconds.

"Fine..." Alix sighed. "Just don't screw things up for me, okay?"

Randy smiled wide, giving Alix a short hug. "I promise lil' sis. Now can I take a shower and get dressed without you freaking out on me?"

Alix grinned wide and nodded, sitting cross-legged on Randy's bed patiently as he pulled out a suit from one of the dresser drawers and took it into the bathroom. She sat there, humming all of the WWE theme songs and imagining what it'd be like to be a Superstar.

_If Vince accepts me. _She silently reminded herself, wondering what was going to happen if Vince didn't. There was always the chance; she was a girl. And that definitely wasn't the only thing going against her.

Randy suddenly walked out of the bathroom in his suit, with the towel slung over his arm. Alix's eyes widened and she wolf-whistled.

"_Daayum." _She laughed. "You, my friend, are a _very _attractive man."

Randy laughed as well. "I've been told. Now come on, let's go get the others."

**AN: Moody Hunter! Haha, sorry, but I have to show all sides of Hunter. And I loved the idea of Edge and Randy doing that thing at the house show...so I put it in. XP Oh! And I relized I've been getting a buttload amount of hits but not nearly as many reviews! Please, please, please, please review! I'm begging you! REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

Alix squeaked and bounced up, slipping her hand into Randy's and waiting for him to start moving. Randy stood there and stared at Alix with a 'you're crazy' look written all over his face.

"Let's go, Randy!" Alix had a pleading look in her eyes. Randy rolled his eyes with a small smile and walked out with Alix at his side. They walked a little ways down their hallway and Orton knocked on the door they ended up next to. Evan opened it with Morrison close behind him.

"It's time." Randy nodded, sounding serious, but Alix, Evan, and Morrison couldn't help but crack up with laughter.

"Sweet." Morrison grinned. "How many people are we getting?"

"I was thinking…" Orton started, but was quickly and deliberately interrupted by an excited Evan.

"_No way!"_ Evan teased. "The Viper, thinking? You have _got _to be kidding me. No way would he be thinking!"

"Shut it, Bourne." Orton shook his head. "Anyway, I was thinking we get anyone who's taken a liking to Alix. The numbers will be another aspect that would help her case of getting hired."

Morrison and Bourne nodded and Alix resumed bouncing. Everyone laughed loudly as she began to make circles around Randy.

"Let's – go. Let's – go. Let's – go." She repeated over and over and over again as she made more circles around him. Anything to get the lazy wrestlers moving. Anything that would get her to be a wrestler herself quicker.

"Oh. Kay. Oh. Kay. Oh. Kay." Evan and Orton copied her at the exact same time. Every burst into laughter again when they realized that simple fact. Alix beamed as the joy on the wrestler's faces, hoping that wasn't about to stop anytime soon.

The four headed to the next floor up and on one of the very first doors, Morrison knocked. John Cena answered, with Edge close behind him.

"Is it time?" Edge asked, peering over John's shoulder, and looking like he was munching on a Slim Jim.

"It is." Morrison nodded, as seriously as Randy had tried to when her and Alix were getting JoMo and Evan.

"Welcome to the pack, X-Stinger." Cena smiled and patted Alix on the shoulder. "Edge told me what you guys are doing."

Alix beamed at him and immediately replied, "I'm goin to get Uncle Hunter. You guys get anyone else who likes me, kay? Not that that number can be of any significance…"

The five Superstars nodded and Alix raced down the hallway to the door on the very end; where she had heard he was staying. _I hope he's in a better mood today…I don't like it when he's not all happy and stuff…_

Alix knocked on Hunter's door and a muffled, "S'open…" met her ears. She winced as she heard it but knew that getting Hunter would _really _help Vince to decide whether or not to hire her. She opened the heavy hotel door as quietly as she possibly could and top-toed in.

"Uncle Hunter…?" she whispered, creeping slowly closer to a figure huddled under a blanket on the nearest bed to the door. The entire room was almost pitch black; all of the lights in the room were off and the curtains were pulled over the large window in the very back.

"Whataya want, kid?" Hunter whispered, not making any move towards Alix. She wanted to cry at the helplessness of Hunter's voice, but she knew she had to hold it together. Anyone else would make fun of her anyway; if they saw her crying over Hunter.

"We were gonna go talk to Mr. McMahon about signing me today…remember?" Alix felt a little upset that Hunter had forgotten so quickly and easily. _He does care about me…right…?_

"Oh…yeah…" Hunter grunted, still not even trying to face Alix. "Uhm…listen, kid, that thing that Sheamus did to me is still hurtin' bad... I'll, uh, I'll say something to Vince tomorrow if I can, okay? Promise."

Alix's shoulders slumped and her heart sank down to the floor. _But that won't help today and they're talking to Vince today…_ She thought, running a hand through her hair.

"That's fine, Uncle Hunter." She put a fake smile on her face just so Hunter could hear it; even though he couldn't see it. "Please feel better soon." _Or else I'll never be a wrestler…_Alix knelt down and kissed him lightly on the forehead, almost scrambling to get out of the room as soon as she stood up.

Once she _did _get out of the room, an entire crowd of people were waiting for her. They consisted of John Cena, John Morrison, Edge, Randy Orton Evan Bourne, R-Truth, Kofi Kingston, Big Show, and she thought she saw someone in the very back possibly behind Big Show and Kofi, but she couldn't tell who it was.

"Holy sh -" Alix started, but she stopped herself before she actually swore. She had to appear at least _somewhat _professional to Mr. McMahon.

"People like you." Evan smiled that cute smile that Alix had learned to love so much. "Didn't you know that?"

"Yeah, I knew about you, JoMo, Edgey, Viper, and Show. Not the entire freakin roster!"

"Trust me, Stinger," Cena laughed when he said that. "It's more than just those five. Besides, where's Hunter on there?"

Alix looked to the floor, not certain if Hunter actually liked her or not. "Triple H decided not to come with us to talk to Vince…even though I'm sure he knows how important it is…"

Morrison and Orton laughed as if she was a complete idiot. "Ally-cat, Hunt's hurting." Orton rolled his eyes and looked like he had almost scoffed. "That doesn't mean he doesn't _like _you. Selfish little beast."

Alix stuck her tongue out at him but felt her heart sink again. And felt confused. And a little like she wanted to kill someone. _Am I really selfish…? _How would she know? A week before she was barely around people, leave alone worrying if she was selfish.

"Alright so…now that we're minus Hunter, we have JoMo, Show, Bourne, Truth, Kingston, Cena, Orton, and Rey-Rey." Edge counted off each of the present Superstars on his fingers, and _still _rather slowly.

Alix's eyes darkened quickly and the majority of the Superstars took a step away from her. Her fists instinctively clenched and she felt hatred in her throat. No one had ever seen this before in Alix, and truly it was scary.

"I don't even see him." Alix growled, looking at the semi-scared faces of each of the Superstars, and trying to figure out where the person she had _once _loved so much could be.

Big Show and Kofi Kingston stepped apart to reveal Rey Mysterio being the one that Alix had _thought _she had seen. _Apparently, and unfortunately, I was right about that…_

Mysterio offered a small wave but there were no smiles or anything happier than that. Alix wasn't upset at that; but that fact that he was there _at all _for something important messed with her some.

"Why are you here?" she ordered, a whirlwind of thoughts shooting around her head. She could barely see any of Rey's reaction as his face was hidden beneath his red and black wrestling mask.

"I don't like you as a person." Mysterio almost evilly smirked at her. _Why can't I just punch him in his stupid face…_ "But I think you have a chance as a wrestler. Long as you're not on Smackdown. _Then _you might have a few things to worry about."

Alix immediately began to form a plan, and she rather liked it. "Ya' know, this quote-unquote 'feud' between us needs to go further than when we have to interact with each other. I think I need to specifically ask for a draft to Smackdown just so all of the WWE Universe can see their beloved Mysterio as he really is."

Rey growled and Alix smirked, proud of herself.

"Creative won't make me a heel." Rey snarled.

"Fine." Alix shrugged. "I'll start a heel. But I can _promise _you that won't go on for long. They'll see that me as a heel just…doesn't…_work._" She did a little twirl and grabbed Evan's hand, walking off with the rest of the Superstars behind them, more than ready to talk to Mr. McMahon about her signing.

Rey clenched his fists and reluctantly followed everyone else, wishing to just get this girl out of his hair.

**AN: Again, sorry to anyone who cares! Big issue last week with updating…read 'Another Muse Story' to figure out why. But what do you guys think about Rey-Rey and the Stinger having a WWE feud, instead of just carrying it on outside the ring? That is, of course, **_**if **_**Alix gets signed. ;-) REVIEW and I'll update sooner! REVIEWWWWW!**


	11. Chapter 11

It didn't take long for the wrestlers and Alix to get down to the conference room of the hotel, which, apparently, Vince was using as his office while they were doing shows there.

"Does he always need an office?" Alix asked as they walked down, her stomach getting more and more upset with every step they took.

Evan nodded. "Always. That's just the way he is. Most of the time, if a hotel doesn't have a conference room or something he can use as an office, we won't stay there. There has to be something for him."

Alix stifled a laugh as they kept walking, the Superstars mostly doing the same thing. Most, if not all, of the wrestlers found their boss' obsession with having a place he could call 'office' hilarious.

The group stopped outside of a brown door with small windows leading along the walls. Randy stepped up to the front of the group, immediately becoming leader of everyone there.

"Alright," Randy held up his hands to get everyone quieter. "We're gonna go in, don't _ever _mention that Alix is a girl until she walks in. Alix, spelled a different way, is a guys name too, so he won't suspect anything.

"No, really?" Kofi smirked, and Randy glared at him.

"Mention anything good about her." Randy continued, essentially ignoring Kofi's comment. "I'll bring up the bad stuff, and probably sugar coat it, but get over it. I won't actually lie."

"We'll just be stretching the truth a little bit." Big Show laughed, and everyone else grinned along with him.

"Absolutely." Randy smiled. He then turned to Alix. "Remember, don't come in until we call you in, kay? No matter what anyone says, whether you think it'll help you or not, _do not _come in until we tell you."

"Yes, dad." Alix sighed and rolled her eyes with a small grin. Randy stuck his tongue out at her for a moment, but nodded and knocked on Mr. McMahon's door.

"Who is it?" the gruff voice of Vince called and Randy, as well as Alix, took one deep breath.

"Randy Orton, John Cena, John Morrison, Adam Copeland, Evan Bourne, Ron Killings, Paul Wight, Kofi Kingston, and Rey Mysterio." Randy recited, looking like he was counting off each member of their group in his head as he spoke. "No, we're not looking for a raise."

Vince laughed and everyone let out a quiet sigh of relief. Joking with Vince McMahon was a risky thing to do, and difficult usually to pull off.

"Good, you may come in." Vince said, and Alix gave one last smile to Randy, who gave her a short, awkward one-armed hug before he led the group in.

Alix was left outside, her stomach twisting and turning in every which way. She held out her hand to see how nervous she was, and it shook everywhere. Taking another deep breath, she sunk to the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest, and she waited to be called in to see Mr. McMahon.

"What can I do for you…nine?" Vince asked, folding his hands on his dark oak desk, looking at each one of them in turn.

"We've come to talk to you about a possible addition to the WWE roster." John Cena nodded, hoping he sounded professional.

"Oh really?" Vince's eyebrows rose. "I haven't heard anything from our developmental territories."

"That's just it, they're not from FCW or any of WWE's other territories." Randy took a small sigh, a little upset that one of Alix's faults had to be mentioned so soon. "They're a very good wrestler though, they wrestled me a few days ago."

"And beat him." R-Truth snuck in quickly.

"Well where have…_they _been wrestling prior to now?" Vince asked, quickly becoming suspicious.

"…They haven't exactly been wrestling much prior to now." Randy bit the inside of his cheek. "But they have the attitude you've been looking for, the fire that'll be used well in the ring, and the determination to do well. And as Ron said, yes, she beat me in that match."

Randy immediately stopped talking and clenched his fists when he realized his slip up. Everyone else bit their lips and hoped Vince didn't notice.

"Did you just say _she?_" he practically choked. "Because if I hear a female has defeated one of my top main eventers then that main eventer will be sent to the bottom faster than you can say chokeslam."

_Shit…_was the common word in all of the wrestler's minds at that moment.

"Uh…n-no, sir, slip of the tongue." Randy stammered, wondering how he was going to fix this. "I meant t-to say h-he…"

A small groan escaped most of the wrestler's mouths. _Now _they were screwed.

"Ah, good for you." Vince sat back again. "You don't have to be sent to FCW. Now how did this person with no professional wrestling training defeat Randy Orton?"

"He's very g-good…he's been a fan of the WWE for a good while now. He knows most of the history, and most of the moves." Randy stammered, still shaking over the biggest screw up of his life. "He countered an RKO and ended up ending the match by the use of a Swanton Bomb."

A whistle rang around the room, from both Vince and from the wrestlers who had not yet heard of Alix and Randy's match.

"A Swanton Bomb?" Vince's eyebrows rose again as he sat forward in his seat. "We haven't seen that…"

"Since the departure of Jeff Hardy." John Morrison helped him out quickly, not wanting Alix to be in suspense much longer, especially since Randy's screw up.

"And, off the record, just because I'm going to sound unprofessional for a moment, it hurt like hell." Randy grinned, and Vince laughed, lightening the tense mood if only for a moment.

"This sounds promising…" you could hear the wheels in Vince McMahon's head turning. "One more question, and then I'll ask to meet this wrestler. Oh, by the way, does the wrestler have a ring name?"

"The X-Stinger." Everyone quickly and suddenly answered, wanting that to get out there quickly. Vince smiled at the wrestler's willingness to get new talent into the business.

"Okay…well, that wasn't my last question actually. But, my _real _last question was, why are you all here? Normally, if one of you has heard of new talent, only _one _of you will come and talk to me about them."

"We thought that because of the X-Stinger's faults, like not actually having professionally wrestled before, it'd do them good to show how many people were behind them. All of us would like the X-Stinger to be signed to the WWE." Randy nodded.

"All of you like the X-Stinger as a person?"

The uneasy tension from before awoke once again. The answer was mostly yes, all except for the luchador of the WWE.

"Of course." That particular luchador spoke up. Everyone else's face broke out in a grin. "We see promise in the X-Stinger both as a person and a wrestler with the WWE."

"Sounds good." Vince nodded again. "Can I meet the new talent?"

Randy nodded to him. "Alix!"

Alix's head sprang up at the sound of her name. She stood up, took a few uneasy breaths, and tried to look as professional as possible as she walked into Vincent McMahon's office.

"Mr. McMahon," Evan gulped, trying to brace himself for Vince's reaction. "Meet Alix Mercier, otherwise known as the X-Stinger."

Alix looked up through her hair, fully revealing that it was a girl standing behind the curtain of black hair that was in her face. Mr. McMahon sat there in complete silence, his eyes never leaving Alix's face.

Alix stood there, wanting to throw up, her hands shaking uncontrollably, and fog clouding her vision. She wanted more than anything for Mr. McMahon to say something; something that she could reply to, something that would get rid of a few of the nerves wracking her body.

"It's n-nice to finally meet you, Mr. McMahon." Alix extended her hand, hoping that the universe wouldn't blow up with that one movement. Vince didn't say a word, or move at all. She was beginning to think he had died.

Alix lowered her hands back to her side, and every one of her hopes and dreams came crashing down to Earth with a nuclear-explosion kind of sound.

"I'm going to pretend a girl didn't just walk in here expecting to be signed as a Superstar." Vince spoke up, slowly and clearly. "I'm going to pretend I wasn't told that _Randy Orton _was defeated by said girl. I'm going to pretend my top Superstars didn't lie to me about something very serious to me: new talent. And I'm going to ask again: where is the man that you called the X-Stinger. Where is the man that I can use as new talent in the WWE?"

**AN: Dun dun dun DUN. I hate Vince more than ever right now. So, what do you think Alix is gonna do with this reaction of Vince's? What do you think the **_**other Superstars **_**are gonna do? REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Every one of the wrestlers hung their heads feeling a mix of disappointment and wonder that they had even tried to pull this off. Alix however, stood with her head still high, her nostrils flared and fists clenched. She wasn't about to give this up, when she had previously had nothing just days before.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time, Mr. McMahon…" Randy muttered, placing his hand gently on Alix's arm. "I'll be sure not to do it again…let's go, Alix…"

Alix rooted her feet to the ground, not letting even the larger _wrestler _move her. She could feel marks in her palms from where her nails were, and she was ready to do whatever she had to do to get this.

"Alix, we have to go…" Evan said lightly, a hint of worry in his voice. He didn't want to know what the spunky kid was able to do to the older Vince. He especially didn't want to see it.

"No." Alix said sharply, the faces of the wrestlers immediately turning into grimaces; knowing what was coming next. "Mr. McMahon, I trust your judgment. Quite honestly I really do, no matter how much I am on the side of the DX boys. But I'm begging you to listen to these five words: _that was a stupid call._"

Vince shrugged. "I told you that I'm not letting my Superstars get humiliated by a female wrestler."

"_Why not?" _Alix argued. "Make me the biggest face in the history of the WWE, _I don't care, _but you know as well as I that the WWE Universe wants to see some ass-whoopin' on some of your current Superstars. _I am just the girl to do it._ I'm not taking no for an answer. I will stand here and argue with you for _days _as long as I get food from my boys here."

Alix flashed a quick smile at the wrestlers, but turned back to Vince with an all-serious look on her face.

"Besides, your Superstars love me."

"Love?" Vince scoffed. "Exactly how do you think that?"

Alix smirked. "Hunter and Big Show have practically been my fathers since I started traveling with you. They've given me places to stay, and humor when I needed it. Randy's an uncle. Obviously. John Cena is my older brother, watching out for me, but able to play a joke on me when need be. Edge is the jealous friend – "

Alix stuck her tongue out quickly at Edge.

" – JoMo's the emo brother, and Truth is the friend when you need him. Kofi's the semi-annoying lover boy you _have _to deal with – " Alix was interrupted by the laughter of everyone else. " – Evan's…"

Alix faltered. She knew what she wanted to say here. _Evan's the high-school crush, the one you can only hope works out but for now you're just friends. _But she knew she couldn't actually say that.

"E-Evan's that one brother you have that will let you cry on their shoulder if they need it, have a slap fight for a laugh, or will play Go Fish because you don't know how to play poker." Alix warmly smiled at Evan before her eyes rested on the one remaining superstar that hadn't been described. "And Rey-Rey…oh. I know. Rey-Rey's just that boy you got history with, who you're constantly going through ups and downs."

She turned back to Vince, looking straight into his eyes.

"They're my family. I love them, and they love me. I'm not about to be separated from them because their boss made a bad decision. Now make me a Superstar, or I'll show _you _why I should be one." Alix growled, taking one step towards Vince's desk.

The room was silent, and McMahon's expression hadn't changed. Every one of the Superstars were silently wishing that Alix would get this, get what she wanted, but they were far from sure.

"I'll tell you what." Vince sat back in his chair. "I'll give you a match on the taping of Smackdown tonight."

Alix was ready to scream.

"It's against an unknown opponent – to you – and before the match you'll come out and explain to the word what's going on with you. I'll watch the match and see if you impress me enough to keep you. Got it?"

Alix did scream. She jumped up and down and hugged Randy and Big Show and anyone close to her.

"Got it, Mr. McMahon." She said excitedly and out of breath. "You won't be disappointed. Trust me."

McMahon nodded and Alix paraded out of the room, leaving the Superstars behind. She was so excited for this, more than anything else. Evan more than sneaking into the pay per view.

"Alix!" she heard the voice of Big Show call. "Creative's to your right, you gotta go see 'em to work out your costume, entrance, and other stuff!"

"Kay!" she called back, turning around and racing back down the hallway to try and find Creative. When she heard the room with everyone laughing in it, she turned slowly, nervous again and walked through the door.

As soon as Alix walked through, the room went silent, and everyone turned to face her. She tried to keep her head held high, to not be nervous. She didn't want to be a wrestler called the X-Stinger and be scared to see new people.

"Uhm…hi?" a slightly overweight man asked from one of the chairs around a white thin table. "Can we help you?"

"I hoped that this was the WWE Creative room." She shrugged. "Was I right?"

Everyone nodded slowly, still confused.

"Good." Alix smiled. "Vince just sent me over here, I'm a new Superstar, debuting tonight."

The four Creatives jolted at these words.

"Vince hasn't said anything to us about a new Superstar…" a shorter girl with cropped and spiked black hair slowly said. "He usually tells us…"

"Well things are a little different _this _time." Alix nodded. "I'm a female wrestling with the Superstars. I have a test match tonight and I was told that I need my gimmick, costume, music, entrance, and anything else with you guys. Am I right?"

A young man with short dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin looked down at his watch. "Smackdown taping starts at 6:45…it's about 12:30 now…they'll want you at the arena at the latest six…we have five and a half hours to work through your entire gimmick. Do you even know who you're facing?"

"Not a clue." Alix laughed full-heartedly. "Vince doesn't like me. At all. He'll get over it though."

The same man nodded. "My name's Chad…the woman who just talked is Stacey, fatso over there is Billy, and the quiet blonde chick right there is Megan. Apparently, we have five and a half hours to turn you into a Superstar. You ready?"

"Totally." Alix grinned.

The four members immediately got to work, questioning Alix on any aspect that could help them with her gimmick.

"Where'd you come from?"

"I was homeless. I snuck into a pay per view and got the backstage pass. The wrestlers took a liking to me."

"How do you want to fight?"

"Aerial superstar. Rey Mysterio or Jeff Hardy-esque."

The team pounced on the Jeff Hardy ideas, knowing the WWE Universe would be ecstatic about a return of a Jeff Hardy-like superstar; even if it wasn't the real thing, it was about as close as the Universe was gonna get.

"Favorite superstars?"

"DX, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton, Evan Bourne, and Edge. Oh, and the Undertaker's kinda cool I guess."

"Genre of music?"

"Anything really. Mostly pop and rock. But not screamo or metal."

By five the gimmick was done, and Alix was really excited. She had her costume and make-up on, and had most of her entrance completely memorized.

"Thank you _so much _guys." She thanked the Creative team for the hundredth time. "I'm sorry you had no clue this was coming. I wish I could of helped more."

"No problem." The four smiled.

"We go through this crap all of the time." Stacey grinned.

"Guess I'll be seeing you then!" Alix called as she walked out the door, going to see Randy and the other wrestlers.

_Wonder what they'll think of this…_

**AN: sucky chapter! More of a space filler than anything…all of the stuff Creative helped Alix with will be unveiled next chapter, solely because I haven't entirely come up with a song yet. I have ideas, just not quite sure. Who do we think her opponent will be? REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Alix stood barely backstage, hearing the crowd go wild for the start of the taping of Smackdown. Her heart was pounding, but she kept her head high, knowing how she was supposed to act. And she couldn't be scared. That was just out of the question.

She had shown and explained her gimmick to the guys, and they loved it. Several of them made catcalls as soon as she walked in the door. The only person who wasn't as excited was Big Show, but that was just because they had died her hair a little. But he was still immensely proud of her.

Alix hadn't tried to go see Hunter again; she had decided it wasn't worth it. If he was smart enough, he'd watch Smackdown when they showed it and he'd see her. But that was all he was going to get.

"Almost time, Alix." One of the backstage staff whispered to her, and she nodded. She was ready. _I have to be…_

Almost out of nowhere, the very beginning of the song 'Dynamite' by Taio Cruz began to play. Alix smiled and loped out, clapping above her head with every time it happened in the song.

_"I came to dance, dance, dance, dance,"_

Alix started to do the Jeff Hardy dance, which she had practiced for almost forty-five minutes with Creative. That had been an interesting amount of time for both her and the Creative team.

_"I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans,"_

Alix knelt down and tapped the floor with the tips of her fingers, and on '_plans_' outlined an imaginary title belt around her waist. A smile broke out on her face when she realized over half of the arena was singing along with her theme song.

_"I'm wearin' all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands,"_

She threw her black sports jacket off into the side of the crowd with '_brands_' and danced a little, not having any more reason to be nervous. Throwing off the jacket revealed her ring gear, loose neon purple jeans with a neon green belt, a silver-gray wife beater shirt, mid shin height black boots, and the one part of her hair that covered the corner of her left eye was died the same silver-ish color as her shirt.

_"Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands,"_

With each '_hands_' Alix punched the air, bouncing on her toes as if she was a boxer, knowing for sure that the crowd was wondering why someone was acting like a boxer on a wrestling show.

_"Cause it goes on and on and on…"_

Alix cupped her ear as if she was listening for something, and stopped dead still on the entrance ramp.

_"And it goes on and on and on!"_

She raced down the ramp, jumping and sliding into the ring under the bottom rope, happy because that was the only thing she hadn't really been able to practice. She had been ready to slam into the bottom rope and have it bounce her back onto the ground. Embarrassing.

_"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,"_

Alix stood on the second turnbuckle, and lifted her hands high above her head, a loud cheer erupting from the crowd. Her heart began pounding again, knowing she was getting closer and closer to speech time.

"_Sayin' heyy ohh! Gotta let go."_

Alix already had a mic in her hand, and she shouted 'heyy ohh' along with the song. The crowd burst into cheering again and she couldn't help but smile.

_"I wanna celebrate and live my life,"_

Before the line started, Alix backflipped off of the turnbuckle and landed flat on her feet in the ring, immediately starting the Hardy dance again.

_"Sayin' heyy oh! Baby let's go!"_

Alix shouted the last five words along with the crowd, and slowly her song faded off. The arena was still going wild, so Alix stood and waiting, breathing a little heavily, both from her entrance and nervousness.

"Hello _Baltimore Maryland!_" Alix shouted, and the crowd screamed again. "How's it goin?"

_Awesome _was pretty much the answer that was heard from most of the arena, and Alix grinned.

"_Awesome!" _She shouted back. "Alright, so, you guys are pretty much confused as hell right now, right?"

The arena was next to silent, and Alix took that as a yes.

"That's great." She grinned. "Lemme start things off, I'm a new WWE wrestler. Yes, I'm a chick. But, I'm also a _Superstar."_

The arena buzzed with this new information.

"That's right, I'm fighting with the guys. And lemme' tell you, there's gonna be some ass kickin'." Alix grinned. "But so you know who I am, let me tell you a few things about me. A little over a week ago I was homeless. Like, on the street, live in a box, homeless. I snuck into the last WWE pay per view, and won the backstage pass. I met the Superstars, and they ended up figuring out about the shelter situation. They practically forced me to stay with them and I moved from city to city with them.

"At one point, Randy Orton and I had a hotel room match, and I kicked his _ass._ Sorry Randy, if you're watching, but you know it's true. That prompted him and the rest of the guys I had made friends with; namely Triple H, John Cena, John Morrison, Evan Bourne, R-Truth, Big Show, and Kofi Kingston." Alix knew she couldn't say Edge because of the on-screen reputation he had to keep. "Anyway, they decided to try and make me a Superstar, known as the X-Stinger. Tonight is my test match. I have no idea who I'm facing, I think the only people that know are Mr. McMahon and whoever the hell I'm facing."

Alix smiled to all sides of the crowd.

"Oh, and one more thing. I want you guys to know I will never ever lie to you. Anything I say will always be the truth, so please don't make anything I say the latest thing to gossip about. I don't stretch the truth, I don't ditch the truth, I say it." She turned to the TitanTron. "And for all you Superstars who turn a few bad words into a No DQ match with jackhammers, _get used to it."_

The crowd erupted and Alix held her hands up, proud of herself. She held the mic to her mouth again, ready to say one last thing.

"Whoever is Vince's new plaything, please get out here, I'm hyped and ready for a match."

Within fifteen seconds, Alberto Del Rio's music hit, and Alix rolled her eyes.

"_You have got to be kidding me." _She laughed, interrupting the music, to a chorus of applause. "I beat Randy Orton and I get this idiot? I thought _Vincent Kennedy McMahon _was smarter than that."

Alberto showed up on the entrance ramp, fuming.

"Who do you think you are, interrupting Alberto Del Rio's entrance?" he yelled, pissed beyond belief.

"The first person to beat _Alberto Del Rio." _Alix mocked Del Rio's thick accent. "I may have been nothing, but I know you're several things. A _culo _to everyone that meets you, a _hijo de puta _to everyone you unfairly beat, as well as a _ladron de mierda. _Since you're always boasting about your royal Spanish heritage, I take it that you know what that means?"

Del Rio clenched his fists. This was the first time Alix had ever seen him lose his cool.

"You think you're better than Alberto Del Rio?" he shouted.

"And what's up with the talking about yourself and saying 'Alberto Del Rio' thing?" Alix laughed. "Schizophrenic or something? Oh, I'm sorry, do you even know what that means?"

"_Vete al infierno, perra!"_ Del Rio stormed up the ramp, getting closer and closer to the ring. Alix grinned and tossed her mic behind her, backing up near one of the ring posts.

"Come and get me, bitch." She whispered just loud enough so that Del Rio could hear her. Enraged, he raced at her, and she kicked upwards, holding steady by holding onto the post. Del Rio staggered back, shaking his head to get the stars out of his eyes. Alix pulled herself onto the top turnbuckle, holding her hands in the Jeff Hardy symbol, and leaped off quickly. It turned out to be a much worse idea than she previously thought.

Del Rio caught her, and draped her across his shoulders.

"_Eres un idiota, niña._" He mocked, moving her chin to meet his face. Alix punched him in the gut, causing him to bend down and drop her, a loud thud erupting on the canvas.

Alix struggled up. _If I can beat Orton, I can beat Del Rio. _She kept chanting in her head. She backed up a few steps and raced forward, getting a drop kick on Del Rio's head.

The two stood up and raced at each other, landing in a struggle, Alix able to push Del Rio into a ring post, pushing his head back. The ref raced over and forced her off of the Mexican, Alix now seething.

Del Rio raced up as soon as the ref was out of the way and kicked Alix sharply in the thigh. She fell with a short yelp, and he kicked her in the ribs. He grabbed her by the neck, flipped her over his shoulder, and kicked her in the spine, sending her to spasm for a second.

Del Rio walked around her and pulled her up, attempting to throw her into the turnbuckle. She reversed and threw him, slamming him into it as soon as she heard skin against metal. Alix then grabbed him by the neck and started to do a Bulldog, only changing it by having her face down as well, instead of sitting up.

She attempted a pin, but Del Rio kicked out. He pulled her up and threw her into the ropes, ready for her to fly back. She held on and he instead flew at her. Alix dodged and he flew out of the ring. Alix stood on the top turnbuckle and did a short Swanton Bomb on top of him. She picked him up, slammed him against the canvas, and threw him back in the ring.

Alix stood up on the canvas, and Del Rio raced at her, performing an anziguri. After she heard his foot slam against her face, she blacked out completely.

_I was supposed to win this…_

**AN: What do we think? Will Vince accept her as a Superstar? REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Big Show and Kofi Kingston ran out to the ring as soon as they saw what had happened to Alix. She was knocked out on the floor, a moan escaping her lips every few seconds.

Show immediately delivered a big right hand to Del Rio's face, and Kofi picked Alix up gently, trying to make sure she was still breathing normally.

"Do _not _hurt her again." Big Show growled. "Or you won't be able to _compete _again."

Kofi motioned for the two of them to head backstage again and Big Show nodded. The almost-capacity crowd was stunned as the two walked back, talking like old friends, even though they had never really been seen on-screen as friends before.

"Is she okay?" Christian asked as he raced over. "I swear I'mma kill that sonuvabitch if he hurts one more person…"

"Breathe, Chris." Kofi nodded. "She'll be fine…was just knocked out. You dun' even know 'er…"

Christian shrugged. "For one I hate that motherfucker so much…for two, if she debuted tonight…I doubt after that Vince won't let her join. There's a storyline right there he can use."

Kofi and Big Show shrugged, Christian now accompanying them to Kofi's locker room. As soon as they walked in, Kofi laid Alix down on a black leather sofa, and the three sat down on other accompanying couches and chairs in silence, as the show continued on Kofi's TV.

"You really think Vince'll accept her even though she lost?" Big Show piped up. "You both know that he doesn't like her very much…"

Christian and Kofi shrugged.

"I think he will." Christian replied. "There's an awesome storyline debut that just took place, and the fans all loved her. There's no way he can't accept her, with an entrance like that. All of the fans'll be wondering where the hell she went if she doesn't show up again."

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Kofi said ominously. "Show's right, Vince doesn't like her very much, mostly 'cause she's a girl. I think he'll take any chance to kick Alix out as soon as he can…this would be his chance…"

"He kicks Alix out I knock him out." Big Show snarled. "We, as well as her, have done too much to get her in to just have her kicked out again."

"She'd make a great Superstar." Kofi and Christian agreed.

There was a knock on the door of Kofi's locker room, and both Kofi and Christian stood up, fuming and fists clenched, ready for the person to be Alberto Del Rio or someone of the sort.

"It's Rey." The person called, and the two on-edge Superstars sat back down, calm again.

"S'open." Kofi called, and Rey Mysterio walked in.

"Thought I saw you three come back here with Alix." He said warmly. "How is she?"

"Still out of it." Big Show sighed, glancing over at her. "I swear I'm gonna hurt Del Rio if he ever does this again…"

Rey laughed and sat beside Alix, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Since when did you care, Rey?" Kofi asked, an edge growing in his voice.

"Well, with Alix joining Smackdown, as a face, there's no real reason to have so much hatred toward her anymore." Rey shrugged. "I can't get rid of her anymore, and now she's not just some girl hanging around with us, now she's a competitor in our company."

"Ha!" Christian laughed, pointing at Kofi. "Told ya!"

"Wait, is she really signed with Smackdown?" Big Show asked, happiness lighting a spark in his eyes.

"Definitely." Rey nodded. "I went and talked…okay _argued _with Vince after her match. Del Rio isn't too happy, but Alix is signed."

Christian, Kofi, and Big Show all cheered, happiness evident in the small locker room.

"Aw, that's perfect." Christian grinned. "Tag Team maybe…Beat Del Rio's ass _down…"_

"Not on your life, Chrissie, he's mine." Alix groaned, opening her eyes. The four Superstars laughed at her as she slowly sat up. "Gahh I hate that Mexican bastard…"

"Hey, easy on the racism there, _chica._" Rey grinned. "There's a Mexican that can kick _your _ass right in front of you."

Alix jolted when she heard Mysterio's voice, scooting to the other end of the couch the two were on. Her eyes opened wide when she noticed that he was actually there.

"What the hell are you doing here, Mysterio?" she ordered, her voice sounding much higher than it normally did. "You hate me, that's the way it works. Why are you here when I was knocked out?"

"What, I can't be the bringer of _good _news?" he smiled. "You're signed, _chica. _Welcome to the pack. You're on Smackdown."

Alix's face broke into a grin.

"No. Friggin'. Way." She laughed, almost delirous. "No way! Really? I'm signed?"

"That's what I said." Rey smiled again. "So, with that news, I'd like to offer a truce. There's no use of us fighting and hating each other all the time if we're both faces and in the same company. Or even if one of us is a 'tweener. So…truce?"

Alix watched as Rey extended his hand to her, and she sat in silence for a moment. Her first instinct was to shake it and have a truce made between the two, but she had to remember how much Rey had said about her, and how much he had previously wanted and tried to get rid of her. Add that to the fact that she hadn't gotten revenge yet…

"No deal." Alix shook her head, and there was a sharp intake of breath from Christian and Kofi. "Sorry, Mysterio, but you've already done a lot, and trust for you isn't one of the things on the top of my list to do, or _give _right now. A truce means trust, forgiveness, and possibly future friendship. A bunch of stuff that I just don't see happening. So basically…no."

Rey nodded and stood up. "Hope you feel better Alix," he said shortly before walking out the door, leaving everyone else in complete silence.

"…What was that for, Alix?" Big Show asked, after several minutes of the overwhelming silence. "You meet us and you tell us that you're in love with the man, and then he offers a truce after almost two weeks of fighting and you decline?"

Alix nodded. "Yes. I'm not going to accept a truce after everything he said, whether I was in love with him or not. Not before I get payback." She grinned wide. "_Then _I _might _think about it."

Christian laughed. "And you're sure about that Tag Team? I'm still on the side of Del Rio needs to get somethin' kicked in 'im."

"I'm sure about that too." She smiled. "Speaking of, I'm going to have to say toodles for right now, the show is almost over and I have something I have to take care of. Be right back."

Alix walked out and hoped she'd be able to pull off what she was planning. She found a spare camera guy and pulled him over.

"Hey, dude, it's the X-Stinger." She harshly whispered to get his attention. He immediately turned. "Do you know where Alberto Del Rio is? Or how to get from the parking garage from here?"

"Uh-uhm, yeah…" the man stuttered, his eyes widening on sight of Alix. "Alberto's down that hallway behind you and to the right, and the parking garage is back there." He motioned to the hallway in front of Alix.

"Awesome." She grinned. "How do you wanna earn a little extra money this paycheck and follow me?"

The man readily nodded and Alix grabbed his hand skipping near the parking garage. She found a place she could climb up and cling onto near the ceiling and hung there.

"Start shooting when I say so, kay? And press that button that says 'A' on the side of your camera at the same time."

The man nodded again, and stood behind a corner, getting the idea that Alix was trying to hide.

Within minutes, Alberto Del Rio walked into the garage and Alix hissed, "shoot!" As soon as Del Rio got close enough to her, Alix Swanton Bombed off of the grate she was hanging onto. They both fell to the floor and Alix punched him across the face a couple of times.

"Do _not _mess with the X-Stinger." She growled, standing up and walking away as the camera man zoomed in on the pain etched clearly on Alberto's face.

**AN: Alright, new chapter. I've been on a roll for the past two days, and I might even update tomorrow too. But don't get too used to this. I've just basically not had someone to talk to all day. What do we think of Alix's signing? Rey's denied truce? The growing feud between Del Rio and Alix? A Tag with Christian and Alix? I've been getting buttloads of hits, but next to no reviews! Thank you to Taker's Soul Girl and kali yugah for constantly reviewing and please…for my mental sanity…REVIEW! I'm talkin to you!**


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as most of the fans had left the arena, the wrestlers headed out too. They had limos pick them up, and Alix and her friends from Smackdown made sure they got in the same one.

"We missin' anyone?" Big Show asked, looking around and already looking uncomfortable in the small vehicle.

"Let's see…I'm here, you're here, Kofi's here, Chrissie's here, Mattie's here, and Rey-Rey's up there being a buttface." Alix grinned. "So everyone I like is here…we're all good."

"Hey, guys, can I go back to the hotel with you?" came a deeper voice from outside the limo. Christian peered out and saw a shaved head with a sports suit on.

"It's Kaval." He informed, as if no one else could tell.

"Totally." Alix smiled. "Come on in."

Kaval edged in and sat down beside Christian.

"What, no one else let you in their limo?" Matt Hardy asked, a tone of concern lacing his words.

"Nah, I just didn't really wanna go back with Del Rio and Rhodes and all of them." Kaval shrugged. "Only so many good people can fit into one limo."

"Guess the good ran out for them." Christian laughed.

"Is there anyone else that needs a decent ride out there?" Kofi asked, not wanting anyone to have to go back with people like Del Rio and Rhodes when there was still some open room in their limo.

"Well Mark's debating on whether or not to go with them or just to walk or something. Montel's with the Divas. Other than that, rides are set." Kaval shrugged.

Alix squeaked; she didn't know that the Undertaker was with them that day.

"The Undertaker's not back yet…" she said apprehensively.

"Nah, but Vince wanted Mark to see how some of the angles were turning out." Kaval smiled. "The angles usually mess with our heads and make us act a little differently, so Vince has had Mark traveling with us for maybe three weeks now. He's pretty solitary."

"Can he come with us?" Alix was practically bouncing in her seat. "I've always wanted to meet the Undertaker! And Hunter…and Rey-Rey…but I haven't met the Undertaker yet!"

"He's not too friendly, Alix…" Big Show rumbled from the corner of the limo. "He won't actually talk to you, he'll be like Rey is now…"

"I don't want him walking all the way to the hotel, though…" Alix sounded a little pathetic. "Even if he doesn't talk to me at least he won't have to walk…and he shouldn't have to deal with Kane and Del Rio and Swagger and all of those idiots…"

Big Show sighed. "Fine…ya wanna go get him?"

Alix grinned and nodded quickly, tearing out of the limo to find the Undertaker. He had already started walking away towards the hotels as she got out.

"Undertaker!" she called, walking towards him. "Mark! It's the X-Stinger!"

Mark paused in his walking and slowly turned to her.

"So you're the new Superstar." He acknowledged, looking straight into her eyes. She was immediately creeped out.

"Uh…yeah, that's me." She smiled.

"You got guts, kid." He smiled a little. "Swanton Bomb on someone over a foot taller than you?"

"Well I hate his guts…" she muttered. "Anyway, Kaval told me that you didn't really have a ride to get back to the hotel, and that you might walk."

"Mhmm." He nodded slowly.

"Well do you want to come with us?" she offered, not feeling it safe to outstretch a hand or anything. "It's me, Big Show, Christian, Matt Hardy, Kofi Kingston, Kaval, and Rey Mysterio's in there, but he's being a buttface and not actually talking to anyone. He's mad at me." She sounded proud for that last thing. "You don't actually have to acknowledge us or anything, I just don't see the need for you to have to walk back there when we have room and it's perfectly fine to – "

Mark held out a hand. "Kid, take a deep breath. You're rambling."

Alix blushed and looked to the ground, immediately feeling embarrassed.

"Well you wanna come…?"

Undertaker looked to the sky for a minute, looking like it took an immense amount of thought to come up with an answer.

"Mightaswell." He shrugged again.

"Awesome." Alix grinned. "Come on, I'm beat."

Mark had to smile at the energetic kid as she bounced off back to her limo. He walked easily and followed her, as she ducked in.

"Got 'im to come with us." Alix proudly announced settling back into her seat between Christian and Matt. Mark bent low to climb in and sat down across from Mysterio, who had his head turned from everyone else and arms crossed.

"Geez, that's a feat to boast about." Christian's eyes widened. "Nice job, Stinger."

"It's infectious." Mark gestured towards Alix. "It makes it almost impossible not to want to follow it."

Alix beamed proudly and stuck her tongue out at Big Show.

"See? The Deadman likes me." She laughed. "Told you I'd be able to."

Big Show's rumbling laugh quickly followed. "I never doubted you, Stinger."

The Superstars, minus Mysterio, made jokes and looked back on the Smackdown episode they had just filmed, laughter being the most common noise coming from the seven.

It wasn't long before the limo arrived back at the hotel and the eight climbed out, Rey rushing get away from the others and into his hotel room. Alix smiled and rolled her eyes at him, and the six others were still laughing.

"I gotta go, peoples." She announced. "Gotta go check in on the Raw peoples. See ya guys later."

"See ya, Alix!" came from each and every one of them except for Mark. Alix turned again with a smile and headed for the hotel.

"Alix, wait." Mark's deep voice called after her. She turned around again and Mark was walking up to her quickly. "Here." He knelt down and scribbled some stuff over a piece of paper. "My cell number. You need anything…_anything_…you tell me, okay?"

"Thanks, Taker." Alix smiled and wrapped her arms around him for a quick hug. "I'll see you guys later."

Alix skipped off towards the hotel, the paper in her hand feeling warm and full of happiness. She couldn't get over the fact that she had just gotten the Undertaker's cell phone number when she was told he wasn't even a very friendly person in the first place.

She raced up the steps to the third floor, where she knew one of her favorite Superstars was. Skipping down the hallway, she looked for room number 324.

"Three twenty-four, three twenty-four…" she practically chanted, looking on each of the doors as she walked down the long hallway. Her eyes brightened as soon as she saw it and she quickly opened the door.

"Hey Stinger." Evan called from one of the beds with a smile, flicking mindlessly through the TV channels trying to find something to watch. "How'd Smackdown go?"

"Ugh, it was awful." Alix groaned, trying to see how well Evan was actually listening to her. "My match was with Del Rio, he hit me with an anziguri and was knocked out, and Rey's being a buttface again, and I was signed, and – "

Alix was quickly cut off by Evan. "You were signed?" he sounded just about as shocked as she had been. She grinned widely, knowing that he was actually listening now. "That's great, Alix! On Raw or Smackdown…?"

"Smackdown." she sighed, disappointed. "Won't be that bad, though, I guess…just won't be able to see you as much as I probably want."

Evan smiled for a quick second. "Ah, it'll be fine. You still go the same places we do. Besides, Cena would kill if we didn't get to see you all the time anyway."

"That's true." Alix laughed.

"How was the rest of it?"

"Pretty cool." She shrugged. "My theme is Dynamite, by Taio Cruz – kickass song – and even though Del Rio knocked me out I got a camera man to film me Swanton Bombing on him in the parking garage. It'll be on the show on Friday."

"Awesome." Evan beamed. "C'mere."

Alix smiled and bounced over to him, laying down next to him as he swung an arm around her shoulders. She grinned and snuggled into him, feeling completely tired really quickly.

"I'mma fall asleep if I stay like this…" she mumbled, her eyes drooping.

"You sound beat anyway." He whispered.

"Yeah, yeah…" she yawned. "Put this on the nightstand, will you? Don't wanna lose it…"

She held up the paper with the Undertaker's cell number and Matt nodded and did as she said. Within minutes, Alix had quickly fallen asleep and Evan smiled, hearing her light breathing.

"Sleep well, Stinger…" he whispered as he flicked the light off and prepared to go to sleep himself.

**AN: what do we think? We know Alix is attracted to Evan, but will that work out? Or will she turn to Rey again? What about this whole Undertaker thing? I got a good amount of reviews last chapter, so you people have THAT to live up to now. REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the week went without much event. Until Friday, Alix and her Smackdown friends just had to work out _a lot. _Alix spent a lot of time with the trainers to get her ready for more matches; matches where she _wouldn't _get knocked out at the end of it.

Much of the Smackdown roster was buzzing because of the next week's show; the debut of Smackdown on SyFy. It was a live show which meant no screw-ups, absolutely nothing could be thrown into the ring from fans, and everything had to go _perfectly. _Yes, the roster had done live shows before, many of them having been on the Raw roster at some point, but with all the hype having gone on for over a month, this wasn't a normal live show.

Certainly in the least not for Alix, who was pacing in her new hotel room, wondering how Vince hadn't given her a match on the new episode.

"I can't believe this!" she exclaimed for the twentieth time to no one. Her roommate, Matt, was working out with the rest of the guys at that point. The only reason Alix wasn't with them was because the trainers had already worked her to the brink every other day of the week and they decided it was time to give her a days' break.

Mr. McMahon had renewed the Mysterio and Del Rio feud by giving them a match that night. Sure, it was bigger than a match between _her _and Del Rio would have been, but she had ended up without a match.

"And after a huge entrance to the company too…" she muttered, annoyed beyond all belief. She had to come up with something to get in Vince's face about this; what it was going to be, she didn't know.

"Is someone still angry?" Matt chuckled as he walked in, sweat pouring down his face and hair. Alix shot a death glare at him and continued to pace, trying to come up with some evil, devious plan that would get back at Vince.

"I take that as a yes." Matt grinned, lying back on one of the beds and trying to turn the TV on. Alix grabbed the remote from his hand and glared at him again.

"You. Will. Take a shower. Because. You. Stink." Alix pronounced every syllable slowly and clearly to him. "And then you will help me come up with something that'll piss Vince off beyond the point of no return."

Matt laughed loudly. "That shouldn't be too hard. But alright, since I stink so much…"

He pulled off his shirt and threw it on Alix's head, who started to spaz trying to get it off of herself. He just laughed and headed into the small bathroom near the door.

"_Hate you!" _she yelled, hoping Matt could still hear her. She flicked the sweaty, smelly gray shirt onto Matt's bed and plopped down onto the other one, trying to get her mind off of the Smackdown show that night.

The one thing that wouldn't leave her mind was when everyone got together in Evan's room the week before to watch the Smackdown taping; Alix's debut speech and match.

Alix was laying next to Evan again, his arm around her, and slowly the room began to fill. About fifteen minutes before the show was set to start, Edge and Cena filed in, with Randy close behind them. Edge immediately took to making fun of Evan and Alix, but she just shrugged it off and snuggled closer to Evan.

By five minutes before showtime, Kofi, Christian, Matt, John Morrison, R-Truth, Big Show, and the Undertaker had come in. By three minutes before showtime, giant bowls of popcorn were being passed around, and the drinks and beers were coming out. Big Show gave a warning look to Alix basically saying, 'you touch that beer can and you'll never see the light of day.'

At two minutes until showtime, there was a knock on the door. The room got immediately silent, and no one wanted to get up. No one thought there was anyone missing.

Alix begrudgingly got up and padded in her white socks to the door, as confused as everyone else was. She pulled on the door and in front of her was Triple H.

Alix's eyes widened as Hunter offered a small smile.

"I've been being a buttface…" he whispered, and Alix noticed his hands were behind his back. "I heard you guys were having a 'party' for your signing…s'alright if I join?"

"It's been a while, H…" Alix looked to the floor. "You promise you won't run out on me again?"

"Promise." Hunter nodded. "I…uh…I brought a little make-up gift too, if the promise wasn't enough…"

Hunter pulled out a giant box of Hershey's chocolates, a picture of her from her debut signed by every wrestler with the company, a drawn picture of her and Hunter with a note from Hunter on it, and another piece of paper that looked like it was a message from someone.

"Now, uh, that drawn picture wasn't drawn by me, but I was kind of thinking it's the thought that counts…" Hunter uncomfortably shuffled on his feet as Alix shifted through everything. "And that last note is from Shawn about how proud he is of you with the WWE…just don't read it when anyone's around, okay?"

Alix giggled and hugged Hunter. "I've missed you, Uncle Hunter…"  
Triple H grinned. "Missed you too, kid. Let's go, it's showtime."

Just as the two were walking back into the main room, the WWE entrance clip started, and the room erupted in applause. No matter how many years any one of them had been with the company, they couldn't help but get all excited during a show taping, or while watching one of the shows on TV. Alix smiled and laid back down next to Evan, who immediately adjusted himself so the two were comfortable.

No one said anything about Hunter being the one to come in, and Alix smiled as she realized it. She shoved the pictures and the note on the bedside table, and cracked open the box of chocolates; ready to get an extreme chocolate high and ready to _love it_

It took at least a good forty minutes or so before Alix's theme song hit. All the guys that hadn't heard about her gimmick cracked up, and even Mark cracked a smile in the corner he was sitting in.

"_Hello Baltimore!" _Alix announced on the TV, and the announcers were going wild at this. Everyone grinned wide and started applauding Alix, who blushed and sunk into Evan. He wrapped his arms tight around her and smiled at her shyness of being on TV, when _on _the TV she was doing great, excited and bouncing around like she was having the time of her life.

Alix's memory faltered and she was brought back to reality. Matt was still in the shower and she sighed, getting comfortable in her bed. She turned over to her nightstand, grabbing the picture that was drawn of her and Hunter. She smiled as she looked at it; it was drawn as if she was sitting on top of Hunter's shoulders and they were both laughing. It was drawn well too. She almost wished she had asked who actually had drawn the picture, but she guessed it was for the better. Scrawled on the left side of the two of them was a note, that was written by Hunter.

_"These are the times that I know both you and I miss." _It read. "_I'm sorry I let my job and an injury come before you; you deserve more than that. I'm back now, and I hope things can go back to normal. ~Hunter"_

Tears had welled in Alix's eyes when she first read it, and the same thing was happening now. She was glad Hunter had come back, and that she had forgiven him. She placed the picture back on the nightstand and pulled Shawn's note out of the drawer below it. She had read through it once or twice, but couldn't look at it nearly as often as everything else, just given who it was written by.

"_Welcome to the WWE, X-Stinger! It's hard to believe that I met you once and already you've become a staple to the WWE. I've talked to Teddy and Vince about their plans for you, and _wow _do they ever have some ideas. Get ready for the rest of your life, Stinger. I'm telling you it's gonna be one freaking long roller coaster ride of ups and downs. _

_ I can't tell you much about what I know, because they've planned for years to come with you. But I'll tell you that you're planned to be wrestling legends and icons of this company, and winning a good number of those matches. There are even some rumblings that you'll have something to do with Wrestlemania 27. That may or may not actually happen, so don't get uber-excited._

_ I hope to see you on my show soon, or at some point anyway. You never know what could happen when you're a part of this company. ;-)_

_ Good luck,_

_ Raw GM Shawn Michaels."_

Alix had squealed the first time she had read it, and luckily, at the time, she was in Hunter's room. He had just grinned and congratulated her again for everything.

She heard the bathroom door start to creak open, and she hurried to shove the letter back into the drawer of the nightstand.

"Hey Alix," he said, trying to dry his hair as quick as possible, but he was already dressed. "I had an idea of something you could do tonight if you're still bent on having something to do at the show…"

**AN: what do we think? Hunter's back into Alix's picture, and all of her friends are extremely happy for her being on Smackdown. Even Shawn Michaels! But Rey-Rey didn't show up…what do we think Mattie's idea is? I started this chapter yesterday before the show, so I had my own ideas of how it was going to go. All the same people that were there yesterday are gonna be there, but not all the same matches are gonna happen. Take your guess and the next chappie will be up soon ;-) REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

Alix bounced on her toes backstage in the Oklahoma City arena. She shook her hands loose and tried to feel as loose as possible. She had come up with what she was going to do, with help from Matt of course, and while she was anxious to get it over with, she was a little scared at what might happen if word got back to Vince before her act was over. Matt had promised not to say anything, but knowing the state of the locker rooms, she wouldn't be surprised if someone was able to read his mind and passed it along.

Out of nowhere Tony Chimel came up to her with a microphone and nodded at her, apparently a sign that the camera was about to switch on and she'd have a short interview. Alix rolled her eyes but nodded back.

"So, X-Stinger, you debuted last week on Smackdown and were received well by the fans. How come you don't have a match tonight, on the season premiere of Smackdown on SyFy?"

"Quite honestly, Tony, I don't know." Alix shook her head. "Mr. McMahon wasn't completely _into _signing me, but had pretty much no choice to after my entrance last week."

"Are you feeling better after that gruesome anziguri by Alberto Del Rio last week?"

Alix's eyes flashed as she grabbed the mic out of Tony's hands. "Enough of the talk about what happened to me. I follow the internet and , I know what people have been saying. Point is, I was a newbie, that was my first match and I made one rookie mistake. It's not going to happen again and _Alberto Del Rio _should know that."

Alix shoved the mic back into Chimel's hands as she stormed off, trying to calm down. If she had heard from Matt right, she had a little under an hour to wait and waiting that time mad probably wasn't a good idea.

She sunk back into a steel chair near Catering and closed her eyes, trying to get her anger under control. She heard footsteps coming near her, heavy footsteps, but didn't open her eyes for it.

"I hear you're the new Superstar." Drawled an English accent and Alix growled under her breath as she opened her eyes. Wade Barrett stood in front of her, and she at least didn't have to doubt why he was at a Smackdown show.

"I hear you're an ass." She said easily, her eyes slipping closed again, not caring what the leader of the Nexus said or thought about her.

"Tsk, tsk, Alix, don't you think you should be talking to your superior a little more kindly?"

"What is Santino Marella around?" she opened her eyes for a quick second, mock-looking around for the laughingstock wrestler. "No…I only see you…so who should I be talking to kindly?"

Wade did something Alix didn't expect him to do. He laughed.

"So, the reputation I've heard about is true then." He smirked. "You might want to work on that; it won't get you far in this company."

"You kidding me?" Alix almost laughed at him. "You seen Edge? That's who he _is. _Triple H too. And who Shawn Michaels _was. _Edge has held championships and was part of the legendary Rated-RKO, Shawn Michaels and Triple H were a part of the _iconic and legendary _and _awesome _D-Generation X. They got to work with the Undertaker, and have held many championships as singles wrestlers as well."

"Ah, you know your stuff." Wade's eyes widened just a little bit. "What do you know about me?"

"I know you suck, you're a big baby, you're a coward, and you don't deserve to be talking to me." Alix listed off easily. "So shoo. Stay true to _your own _reputation, and stop caring about mine. I'm too good for you."

Wade growled loudly and brought his hand around Alix's neck, lifting her up to his eye line.

"Listen to me, and listen to me well, twerp." He whispered harshly. "Heels in the WWE are usually heels for a reason, and _I _as well as the rest of the _Nexus _are _not _an exception to that rule. You're treading on shifty ground talking to me like that; I'm sure you've seen what _we _have done to people even like Vincent McMahon and Bret Hart."

Alix struggled against Wade Barrett's hand, but it was of no use. He held her there, essentially strangling her, and as he continued to ramble on about how she should shape up according to the needs of the WWE, he began to punch and kick her whenever it looked like she was fading out; mostly from lack of oxygen.

He threw her to his side on the floor and she landed with a thud, wishing that there was anyone near her that could help her. But there was no one.

Alix struggled to get up and as soon as she felt ground under her feet she raced towards the locker rooms, needing to get away from the English wrestler.

Without looking where she was going, Alix ran straight into the Undertaker, who looked shocked at her given state. As she crumpled on the floor again from running into the larger man, she burst into tears and hugged her knees to her chest, resting her forehead on them.

"Shh, Alix…" Mark whispered as he kneeled down next to her, placing a hand on her back. "Shh…what's wrong…?"

"It w-was Bar-Barrett." She sobbed, almost flinching away from Mark's touch. "H-he said that I n-needed to g-get in sh-shape to be a p-part of the W…WWE…he prac-practically strang-strangled me…and he talked l-like…he had some-something in st-store for me…"

Mark's eyes flashed and a protective and terrifying demeanor immediately went over him. He scooped Alix up in his arms and placed her on one of the couches in one of the lounges, and sat next to her to make sure that she stopped crying soon.

"Hon…" he squeezed her hand as soon as the sniffles had finally begun to pass. "You're been thrown into a wall by Randy, and anziguri-kicked by Del Rio…this man…this man didn't do the least of what those two did…why did this hit you so hard…?"

"M-My dad…" she sniffled as she looked down onto the couch. "Or the man I was forced to call 'Daddy' anyway… Barrett talked to me like he did…and he did a bunch of bad things to me…

I know I'm able to seem so tough in the ring, and outside of it, but in reality I'm truly not… I learned how to put up walls when I was with my dad, and soon those walls became reality. That was all I knew. Being with you guys, you, and Hunter, and Kofi, and JoMo, and Edgey, and Chrissie, and Evan, and…everybody…has started to make some holes in those walls, I guess… Barrett shot a bullet through one of those walls…"

The Undertaker's shell softened a little bit, as he wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Alix hid her face into his shoulder blade, a few silent tears leaking out, but that was all.

"I'm sorry that all this has happened to you, Alix…" Mark whispered, and Alix whimpered for just a moment.

"Don't say sorry…you didn't do it…you're not my dad, and you're not Wade Barrett…you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for…"

The Undertaker felt his heart physically sink as she said those words, and, not two seconds later, a loud, almost high-pitches voice called, "MARK CALAWAY!"

He groaned and broke the embrace, standing up. "I have to go…" he said, regrettably. "Match with Punk…you need anything, you find me as soon as the match is over, okay?"

Alix nodded, wiping the last of the tears from her face with her palms. "Thanks, Mark…"

"No problem, Stinger…" he mumbled as he walked out, racing for the entrance ramp. He almost wished he had told Alix that the match was set up to be interrupted by the Nexus, so they could show that they could take down the Undertaker on _any _show. But, of course, he was set up to win the fight against them with the return of Paul Bearer.

Alix shook her head quickly and waiting until she heard the Undertaker's music hit. As soon as it did, she raced out to the hallway next to the entrance ramp door, trying to stick away from any members of the Nexus.

She almost wished she had told Mark that she knew how the match was set; how it was going to be interrupted by the Nexus. She also almost wished she had told him that she was planning to come out and help Mark beat down the Nexus, two on five, as revenge for Vince not booking her. No pranks, no making screw-ups, she just set her own match.

Alix stood there for a good seven minutes, waiting for the Nexus' music to hit. She had already informed Technical and Pyro of how she was going out; no music, no signs of entry. A clang of a steel chair to one of the members, (now she was hoping for it to be Wade,) would be the only sign of another person in the ring, besides the sight of her.

The Nexus' music finally hit, and she counted down for about two minutes. At the end of her nearly silent countdown, she grabbed a steel chair from near her and raced down the entrance ramp. She was met by a small number of cheers; only from people that noticed her, and she slid easily and nearly silently into the ring.

At present, Wade and the rest of the Nexus were beating Undertaker in a corner as Alix treaded quietly over to them. She played this up a lot, now that a lot of people had noticed her, taking the over dramatic steps and everything.

As she stood mere inches behind Barrett, she stood on the tips of her toes and whispered, "You're mine, bitch."

Wade had time to _almost _turn around to face her before the steel chair hit the side of his head. The resounding _clang _followed by the drop of Wade's breathless body onto the floor alerted anyone else in the audience that didn't know she was there, as well as the rest of the Nexus. They all whipped to face her as she dropped the chair, most of them growing a quick smirk as they realized who the assailant was.

"This'll be easy…" Heath Slater laughed, and the four make quick advances towards the girl.

"This'll be easy…" Alix mocked, landing a hard but quick punch onto the side of Heath's neck and a quick kick onto his groin. He doubled over in pain and she smirked towards the rest of them.  
"That's right. I'm here. Try to beat me now."

**AN: Alriighty then! This is what has happened in the newest installment of Alix's weird life. I'm **_**really **_**sorry about the Undertaker's screwed up return in here, but it was the first thing I could come up with to match Alix's revenge. I'll try to match storyline as much as possible now, and not screw around with dates of returns and methods of returns and such. Soo, what do we think? Will Alix beat the rest of the Nexus singlehandedly, or will the Taker become conscious enough to get up and help her? What about Wade's interaction with Alix? I need reviews people! I have four basic needs, food, water, shelter, and REVIEWSS! REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, David Otunga, and Michael Tarver all stormed after her, Otunga and Tarver pinning her into a turnbuckle while Gabriel unleashed a whirlwind of kicks and punches ranging all over Alix's body.

Alix quickly rebuilt the emotional walls she had around her father, and fell into a completely different mindset. Instead of each and every punch hurting her like running into a brick wall, they each only held a small dull pain with the motions.

Looking around at the positioning of each of the Nexus members, Alix quickly decided what she was going to do. She leaned back against the turnbuckle and kicked Gabriel and Otunga both in the face at the same time, drawing blood on Gabriel. She easily jumped onto the top turnbuckle and landed feet first onto Slater and Tarver when they began to charge at her.

All of the Nexus members were down, but certainly not out.

Alix's eyes whipped to the Undertaker's stirring figure, adrenaline and passion taking over her as she surveyed the damage she had caused. The Undertaker gave her a leery eye as he pulled himself up, but she didn't care. She had enjoyed this; causing this destruction.

The fans sat dumbfounded, almost silent in their seats. The Undertaker and the new, young Superstar in the same ring without one killing the other? They seemed like opposites, yet the Nexus lay crumpled on the ground; and not because of the stronger fighter.

Alix raised her hands, and heard the crowd roar for her.

"_Stinger, Stinger, Stinger!" _they had cheered, but there was an overwhelming feeling of not caring growing in Alix's chest. She wasn't here for the fans. She wasn't here for the money. She was here to kick ass. And she had enjoyed it.

The Undertaker took sturdy steps towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He had seen that look before; the look that then rested in Alix's eyes. The shining that fans saw wasn't for them; it was bloodlust. It had ruined careers and created many heel turns that weren't needed or wanted by anyone.

Alix calmed, her arms dropped, and she offered a shaky smile to the Undertaker. He nodded, nothing cracking through his emotional barrier, knowing how he had to act in the ring full well.

"We have to finish this." He rumbled quietly, motioning to the disarray of bodies, now beginning to move, around the two.

Fear struck Alix for a second. How could she be trusted to do this again? After that feeling inside of her, the one that felt good, but she knew was wrong. Like a drug. But she wanted it _so _bad…

Alix nodded, the smile wiping easily from her face. The bloodlust grew again, and the walls rebuilt themselves as she walked closer to Wade Barrett. With two sharp but powerful kicks, he slid motionless out of the ring, crashing onto the ground with a large _thump._

"I've got Gabriel and Tarver." Alix ordered to the Undertaker, and he nodded, knowing that although she had taken them all out once, it was by surprise. The Nexus was somewhat ready now, and the remaining members would have to be split.

Alix climbed up onto the top turnbuckle and kneeled like Gabriel often did before performing a 450 Splash. That wasn't what she had in mind though.

Gabriel and Tarver agreed to take on Alix, while the other two had the Undertaker. They had to split up and have equal attention on each one of the powerful Superstars.

Alix took a deep breath as Justin and Michael faced her. She closed her eyes and let the roar of the arena die out, forgot about the Undertaker, forgot about Slater and Otunga. The feeling of power grew in her heart, and the bloodlust pumped through her veins.

When Alix opened her eyes, Tarver and Gabriel took a quick step back. They had seen that look before, in the likes of Randy Orton and The Undertaker. No rookie had developed that sense of power and ring knowledge and wrestler knowledge that quickly. Or the feeling of bloodlust. Bloodlust grew with the sport, the longer you worked, the worse the feeling got. Only a select few number of wrestlers had gotten past the addiction, John Cena being one of them. He, instead of feeding off the lust, fed off the fans. Even CM Punk had his matches where the lust was too powerful for him to overcome.

The two Nexus members nodded once, and raced simeoultaneouly for Alix. She held her hands up, and brought them down on the rebels' throats. Taking a quick jump, she landed the two in a powerful, universe-shifting, double chokeslam.

As the lust faded away, the walls began to crumble, and Alix's eyes returned to normal, she realized she had inadvertently landed her chokeslams with the Undertaker's second Tombstone Piledriver. With a quick nod, Paul Bearer climbed into the ring and held the mystical urn before them; each getting onto one knee and saluting the urn and Bearer as the Undertaker had done every week for years and years.

As the show went to the commercial, the Undertaker's music cut off and Alix and Mark stood up, saluting the fans and walking up the entrance ramp and backstage.

"You are so lucky I've decided not to kill you." Mark growled as they walked through the door to backstage. "What were you thinking? Interfering in a fight involving the _Nexus? _You could've practically gotten killed, Alix! They've done the same thing over and over again to people ten times stronger than you! All of those people ended up in the _hospital!_"

"I beat them, Mark." Alix said slowly, trying to not let tears come to her eyes from Mark yelling at her. "I beat them. Each and every one of them. I would've been able to KO all of them; even without your help. They _could've _killed me, but they didn't. I knew I was strong enough for this."

"What kind of stunt were you trying to pull, Alix?" Mark shook his head. "If you knew that the Nexus was interfering in my match, then you must've known I was set to beat them. I didn't need your help."

"You saw them, Mark." Alix looked to the ground. "You saw what they were doing to you; I don't think they were going along with the set outcome. They're rebels; they want what's best for them. And being beaten by you _isn't _what's best for them. Heels are usually heels for a reason, and…the Nexus isn't an exception to that rule…"

"Alix!" came a booming voice from a lumbering figure down the hallway next to Mark and Alix. "Alix, are you okay?"

Alix smiled up at Big Show, opening her arms wide. "I'm fine, Show. They didn't hurt me."

"They better hope to god they didn't…" he muttered, picking Alix up and placing her on his shoulder. "I'm takin' you back to one of the lounges; I don't want you near them again."

Big Show started off and Alix offered a small wave to Mark, who looked angry and frustrated and not at all happy with Alix; and possibly at Big Show too, just for reasons Alix couldn't come up with.

Big Show opened the door to one of the lounges, and John Cena, Randy Orton, Edge, and MVP were back there, sprawled out on the couches laughing and watching Smackdown as it went on. As soon as they saw Alix, the room got completely silent and awkward in every form of the word.

"You alright, Alix?" Randy broke the silence, not able to actually look her in the eyes.

"I'm fine…" Alix said hesitantly as she was lowered to the ground, looking over the four Superstars who apparently found something very interesting in the carpet or on the walls. "Why is everyone making a huge deal out of this? You saw me – I beat them! Why do I have to keep repeating that? I was barely hurt, and I managed a double chokeslam. I would've expected you all to be proud of me…"

"We are…Alix…but…" Cena hesitated before he continued. "Vince is pissed beyond belief at you. More than when DX was still around. We're very proud of what you accomplished…but…none of us think you did it the right way…"

"So, what, I don't get a match on a big episode of Smackdown and I'm just expected to be quiet about it?" She argued, planting her feet flat on the ground and her fists clenching. "I made an _amazing _entrance last week, don't you think people would've wondered what happened to me?"

"Quite honestly, kid…" Edge started. "Not really. You got kicked in the face by Del Rio. People wouldn't have really cared what happened to you if you didn't show up – it would've been like: oh, hey it's a new Superstar. Oh, hey, they got kicked in the face by an ass. Oh, hey, their career's over, guess we won't be seeing them again. That's the way the Universe is."

"And beyond all, if you don't have special permission, you don't go around the orders of Mr. McMahon." MVP shrugged. "DX…well, I wasn't really around at their prime, but they kind of had some permission to do what they wanted; they earned it."

"You haven't earned it yet…" Orton shrugged.

"I can't believe you guys." Alix exhaled, trying not to let the feeling she had earlier come out again. "I just can't believe you. I'm guessing McMahon wants to see me?"

The Superstars nodded and Alix walked out, muscles tense and fists clenched. Not much more could happen to make her day any worse than it had already been. She only hoped that Vince wouldn't do something like suspend her or anything after hearing all of that.

As she walked down the near-empty hallway, she found a door with a temporary gold plate on it that read, _Vincent K. McMahon. _She sighed and brought her hand up to the door to open it, but stopped when she heard voices inside of it.

"Don't suspend her or anything, Vince…" came a slightly high-pitched voice, but Alix could tell it was a guy. _Rey?_

"She's making a laughingstock of my company, Rey." That was Vince. "If I suspend her maybe she'll get it into her head that she can't just do anything she wants, and she's not nearly as…for lack of a better word…_badass _as she thinks she is."

"She's not making a laughingstock of the WWE, Mr. McMahon." Rey sounded a little desperate. "She's really not. The fans love her, and she's turning quickly into a rating changer. Give her another chance. She's just making her own opportunities, when you're not giving her many just because of her gender."

"'Making her own opportunities' would be acceptable." Vince scoffed. "Beating a main eventer in the head with a steel chair on the other hand, is not. Barrett might not even be fit to compete at Hell In a Cell on Sunday! And that's one of the most hyped up events of that pay-per view!"

"He'll be fine, Mr. McMahon." Rey assured. "Alix didn't hit him hard enough to kill him; he'll just have a monster headache tomorrow, and then he'll be fine for the match. Just please don't give Alix too many repercussions for this…"

Vince sighed. "I'll think about it, Rey. Okay? You've certainly made a good case for Alix."

"Thank you, sir." Rey replied. "I'd like to hope I did. Does she still need to see you?"

"Not for a little while, no. And even that depends on what I decide to do about her."

"Okay." Alix could picture Rey nodding. "Oh, and sir? If you _do _end up talking to her…please don't tell her I tried to help her."

"Can do, Rey. I have some stuff to think about, so why don't you catch up with the rest of the Superstars?"

With this, Alix raced back down the hallway as fast as she could, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. Rey helped her? _Why…?_

**AN: Alright, I got a pathetic **_**two **_**reviews yesterday for chapter 17 so I guess you guys hated it or something?** **Thank you to MissShelz and emmy for their reviews. So, what do we think about this chapter? Is Mark rightfully angry at Alix? Will Alix tell about Rey trying to help her? Will Rey's 'help' actually help her case, or will Mr. McMahon still suspend her or punish her in some other way? If you want to be as awesome as MissShelz and emmy…REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

Alix raced back to the locker room, knowing she had to say _something _to Rey. She wasn't going to say anything to anyone else, at least honoring Rey's last comment to Vince, but she _had _to say something to Rey himself.

_But what am I going to say…? _Alix thought silently as she slipped into Rey's locker room. _I don't want to just outright thank him…maybe here is where I can get my revenge…_

Alix sat down on one of the benches in the locker room, placing her head in her hands. She was grateful for Rey's actions; but she didn't want to be. Plus she had no way to explain them. He had said time and time again that he didn't care about her as a person – only a competitor. _Is that why he tried to save my job…? Is that the only reason?_

All of the sudden, the door pushed open, and her head whipped up. Almost directly to her left was a stressed and sullen Rey Mysterio. He pulled his mask off slowly and looked up, his eyes widening when he saw Alix.

"Alix…" he said, his voice cracking easily and noticeably as he spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard what you did for me." Alix spoke softly, any plans of getting revenge quickly leaving. She couldn't bring herself to do that to him. "No one told me, so don't go getting all mad at anyone or anything…I went to talk to Vin-…Mr. McMahon and I kinda heard you through the door."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Rey stuttered, refusing to look Alix in the eyes. The almost insulted her, but she tried to ignore the blatant action.

"Yes you do." Alix smiled as she stood up and walked closer to him. "Even if you don't want to admit it, I know what you did. I _am _grateful you know…"

A smile played across Rey's lips for a split second, but it didn't stay for long. The smile on Alix's face, on the other hand, stayed for a lot longer.

"Thank you…" she whispered, placing a quick kiss on Rey's cheek, and walking out.

Rey stood rooted in the same spot in the locker room. Of all things to happen from what he had done to help Alix, what had _actually _happened had to be one of the things he definitely hadn't expected. Little did Alix know, but the mind games she had just played were probably the best kind of revenge she could have gotten.

He brought his fingers to his face where Alix had kissed him, and tried to will the electric sensation he had gotten away. To feel that would have made him weak, and Alix was his enemy. His offer of a truce had been denied so now they were just enemies.

_That didn't seem like enemies though…_quickly rushed through Rey's mind and he sighed. No, that _didn't _seem like enemies, but what if it wasn't meant?

Besides, she had been hanging out a lot with that other kid in the WWE…Evan. Evan Bourne. Just thinking his name made acid come to Rey's mouth, and his heart to clench.

"Hate to break this to you, _amigo_," Rey talked to himself as he began to gather his things before the other wrestlers got in. "But I don't think you wanna be enemies with Alix…"

Meanwhile, Alix couldn't seem to catch her breath as she walked through the halls of the backstage arena. She kept giggling insanely and for no good reason other than that she had just kissed Rey Mysterio. Given, it was on the cheek and Rey didn't really react but _god _was that a dream she had for months.

"_No puedo creer que ese beso. Me sentía, me _sentía_! Fue increíble ... me encanta Rey._" Alix rambled on in Spanish, her hands doing as much talking as her mouth was. "_Al igual que lo era antes._"

She grinned and laughed as she rambled on and on, oblivious to absolutely anything that was happening around her. She stumbled back into the lounge she had been in before, where everyone was beginning to get up and stretch, and head back to the hotel for the night. They'd be leaving early in the morning for the next town.

Everyone stopped and stared as Alix giggled uncontrollably again for no good reason.

"You on somethin' Alix?" MVP asked, something warily and it almost sounded like he meant it.

"Nope!" Alix grinned wide like a little kid.

"Well then what's up with…?" Randy motioned all over her meaning what was up with her.

"I-uh…" Alix blushed and couldn't bring herself to say what had happened.

"Just tell us," Cena smirked. "It's gotta be something good if you're making this big of a deal about it.

"I kissed Rey." She announced quietly and the room erupted with cheers and applause. Evan Big Show grinned at her proudly.

"_Finally!" _Edge and Randy shouted at the same time each with deep laughs. Alix couldn't stop blushing, her face felt like it was on fire.

"It wasn't anything big!" Alix assured, trying to get them to calm down. "I kissed him on the cheek, okay? It's not like I had some steamy make-out session with him in Vince's office right before McMahon opened the door…"

"Although that would've made us happier." MVP winked at her.

"Wait a minute…" Edge quieted everyone with one hand. "You kissed him in Vince's office?"

Everyone's eyes widened as they realized what Alix had said and everyone except for Big Show bombarded her with never-ending questions.

"No!" Alix shouted with a small smile. "Just an analogy or something. I kissed him in the locker room."

"And I bet JoMo was making the place all steamy taking a shower." Cena grinned suggestively at her and she waved her hand at him to knock it off with a slightly grossed out face.

"Once again…_no!"_ she shook her head violently. "There was no one there…it was just us…"

Everyone grinned at her.

"Let's go, lovebird," Randy motioned for everyone to head to the locker rooms. "'S time to get out of here."

Alix nodded and everyone filed out. She ended up getting out right in front of Big Show.

"What're you gonna do about Evan?" he asked as soon as everyone got far enough ahead.

"Who?" Alix asked, honestly. She had completely forgotten about Evan's existence with what happened.

"Evan." Big Show repeated. "Evan Bourne. The kid you cuddled with during the airing of your debut? The kid I thought you really liked and that really liked you and I was wondering when you two would just start going out already?"

It took a minute, but Alix eventually remembered who Big Show was talking about.

"_Shit…_" she hissed, looking to the floor. "I don't know, what _am _ gonna do?"

"You've gotta come up with something…" Big Show shrugged. "I'd advise against dating both of them, and I'd advise against dating Rey. He's, what, thirty-five? I have nothing against him, I really don't, and quite honestly I think you both would make a great couple, but you have three years 'till you could date either of them and they wouldn't be considered a pedophile. Even Evan at this point would be considered that; he's young but not twenty-one young. He's like…what is he?"

"Twenty-seven."

"Twenty-seven." Big Show nodded. "Still too old, but younger than Rey. At this point, you might be better off if you looked for a _son _of someone."

Alix shrugged and sighed, walking alongside Big Show now silently.

_What _am _I going to do…_

**AN: alright peoples, we've had a kiss! Not a 'real' kiss, but one nevertheless! What's Alix gonna do? Date Evan? Date Rey? Find someone else that wouldn't be a pedophile? Oh, and next chapter, I'm telling you now, we're gonna have some extreme fast-forwarding. Think **_**Marley and Me **_**scene where the dude went through about six months of time in thirty seconds just by reciting stuff. I've just noticed how slowly paced this story is and we **_**need **_**to get the ball **_**rolling! **_**REVIEW!**

**Oh, and I have a translation for Alix's ramblings in case you wanted it. "I can't believe that kiss. I felt it, I felt it! It was amazing...I love Rey. Just like it was before."**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Okay guys, I am so so sorry for not updating this in so long. I took part in a November contest called NaNoWriMo, and I had literally no time to write anything but my original story. You have to write 50000 words in a month...so...yeah. Anyway, I'm back again, with a new chappie to anyone that still cares and to any other newbies who wanna start reading. ^_^ Enjoy!**

Alix's eyes flickered open, automatically drawing to the purple and black area that used to be her left foot. One thing she had learned easily from her few months in the WWE - strengthen your feet, strengthen your ankles, have your _toes _lift weights, or else you're in for a world of hurt.

She sighed, looking out of the glass balcony window. She and her coworkers had ended up right where she had started - Baltimore Maryland. It was a few days after Christmas and she and her Smackdown friends had just had a show in DC. The next day Raw had a house show in Baltimore; and she had come along for the ride - preparing to make an appearance.

It was snowing outside; Alix smiled. One thing she had learned to love in her journeys was snow. Not many of the other Superstars loved it _nearly _as much as she did, but there were a select few. John and Randy especially.

_Of course I can't go play in it. _She mentally grumbled to herself. Even if she wanted to go outside she couldn't walk. _I've been out for a few months already and now I can't go play in the snow..._

Alix's ankle was taken out by none other than Alberto Del Rio at Survivor Series. She wanted nothing more than to kill the man, what sucked any bit more than having her ankle broken in like six pieces was having Rey or Evan in the room with her - they would just seethe the entire time and not look away from the purple, black, green, and blue area even once. Hunter and 'Taker had their annoying moments too, just not nearly as bad.

"Screw this..." Alix muttered, pushing herself up into a sitting position and reaching for her crutches. Her choices from the WWE doctors and trainers were a wheelchair or crutches. A wheelchair may have been easier and probably better, but crutches were what she chose, and Edge and Hunter never ceased to get on her back about it.

Alix gimped over to the TV stand, where her winter stuff was stored. It was meant for when she was walking to the arena or to the 7-11 to get a slurpee, but she knew 'Taker, Hunter and/or Big Show would already be mad that she went out on her own, leave alone if she went out without a coat or hat or anything they would get twice as mad.

She pulled on one of the WWE's sweatshirts that they made of her, and Edge's knit cap. They hadn't made one for her, and Hunter and Alix had agreed that Edge's was the coolest looking of the remaining ones. They had also both agreed that if they had made one for her that it would have looked a thousand times but not least she pulled on an old, worn-down, worn-out pair of 'Taker's ring gloves. They had the fingertips in them and were surprisingly warm.

Alix grabbed her crutches before she fell over and hobbled out of the room towards the nearest elevator. She was rooming with Hunter, and she had made sure that he got the room on the highest floor; she loved to feel completely free when she was out on the balcony.

"Where do you think you're going without your friends?" she heard from behind her on the elevator. She whipped around on one crutch and Evan Bourne grinned and gave her a little wave.

Alix beamed, but the grin quickly faltered. "Please, please, please don't tell 'Taker or Show or Hunter, please! I would be in _so _much trouble, especially if they found out that I left the room from you!"

"Hey, hey, no worries." Evan held his hands up and show his head. "I won't say anything -if I'm allowed to come with you on your little trip."

"O-Of course." Alix stuttered, a little taken aback by this request. "No problem at all."

"What were you planning to do?" Evan rested his hand on top of Alix's gloved hand and she almost flinches. She was decked out in WWE stuff, and especially wearing Undertaker's ring gloves, she was enough in the zone that even that much body contact could get to her a little bit.

"I-I dunno." she stuttered again, refusing to make eye contact with Evan. "Maybe go down to the harbor, I've heard it's really pretty when it's snowing out."

"Isn't that a decent walk from here?" Evan asked uncertainly as the elevator dropped them off on the first floor of the hotel.

"That's the arena, right?" Alix blindly gestured at the giant building right in front of them in front of the hotel. "First Mariner? That makes the 7-11 for my daily Slurpee right over there - " she picked up her left crutch and pointed up the street to her left. "and the harbor maybe three or four blocks in the opposite direction."

Evan looked at her strangely as she started 'walking' up to the 7-11. "How do you know so much about...where are we?"

"Baltimore. Baltimore, Maryland."

"Right. How do you know so much about Baltimore?" Evan finally asked as they walked into 7-11 and Alix smiled quickly at the cashier.

Alix didn't answer, and instead walked straight back to the Slurpee machine and propped herself up against the wall to pour her cherry Slurpee.

"You gon' answer me?" Evan asked, sounding just a little confused and a little bit more frustrated.

"Nope." Alix grinned, taking a quick sip of her Slurpee to make sure it wasn't liquid. "Two forty-nine for my Slurpee please."

Evan rolled his eyes and dug two dollars and two quarters out of his sweatpants pocket. "Here."

Alix flashed a smile at him and walked up to the cashier, putting the red Slurpee on the counter. "Hey Léon."

"Time fer ya dahly Slurpee?" Léon chuckled, not even pressing anything on his little computer. "Two forteh nine pluhze."

"Here ya go." Alix handed it over, and snatched up the last penny as soon as it was set down.

"Oh! Hey! I finally figered out who ya are!" Léon cried with a grin. "You da' X-Stinga from da WWE! Mah son wanted a autograph if it okay..."

"No problem!" Alix grinned and laughed. "Whataya want me to sign?"

"Err...ya posta." Léon disappeared for a second as he reached underneath the cash register. When he returned, he unrolled a large poster of Alix doing one of her flying maneuvers that the WWE had released. "Mah son's a big fahn."

"I'll be sure to make his day and meet him sometime." Alix chuckled, finishing up her signature with a silver Sharpie that she carried around in her sweatshirt. "Tell ya' what, bring him down to the shop while I'm in town and I'll take him out 'round the city. Kay?"

Léon grinned and nodded, agreeing and Alix nodded once at him, gesturing for Evan to catch up and head out of the store.


	21. Chapter 21

"Are you gonna answer me now?" Evan asked, sounding a little more annoyed than before. "I'm not going to let you forget this - I will keep bugging you until you answer me."

"Can you wait 'till we get down to the harbor?" Alix rolled her eyes. "I'm using all my energy trying to hold onto the Slurpee and not fall over with these stupid crutches making life difficult..."

"I could take the Slurpee, do you think you could talk then?" Evan offered, holding his hand out and Alix glared at him.

"No." she said, eying a wooden bench that was close to harbor side. Resting on her good foot, she pointed with her left crutch at the bench. "See that bench? I'll race ya' to it. You win and I'll tell you right then and there how I know Baltimore so well. I win I get to wait until whenever I want to tell you."

"Oh you are so _on, _Gimp." Evan laughed, setting himself up to begin running. "On your mark...get set...get...set..."

"Say go already!" Alix laughed, getting too impatient to put up with Evan's jokes at the moment.

"_Go!_" Evan yelled and Alix glared at him for a millisecond as he took off running. She knew he had planned on her getting too impatient. _Scared ti race a gimp, eh? That's real nice..._

Alix pushed off almost immediately after Evan, barely letting her good foot touch the ground to steady herself. People on either side of her looked at her as if she was completely insane but she just raced passed them as if they didn't exist; surprisingly quickly for someone on crutches.

"Woah - woah; _shit!" _Alix swore as one of her crutches slipped and most of her weight was placed on her hurt left ankle. "_Fuck! _Crap...oh my god...shoot me...just shoot me now..." she whimpered, her hands and elbows scraped up but all that hurt was her ankle and she could feel that all the way up to her stomach and hips.

Evan picked her up gently, completely letting himself forget about the race. He sat down on the same bench that they had been running too, and laid her down across the bench. Alix's feet her farthest away from him, while her head lay on his lap.

"Shh...shh...you'll be okay..." Evan spoke softly, letting his lips caress over the words. "Shh..."

Alix whimpered softly, trying not to scream. It was built up in her chest and it took all of her not to just let it all out. At this point, with a small crowed growing around her and Evan, she was getting to the point that she didn't care what anyone around her thought. Her foot and ankle fuckin' _hurt._

"Mmm...s'okay Ally-cat..." Evan stroked her hair back. At the moment, she couldn't have cared less what he was saying, she was in too much pain to even hear much of whatever it was. "Ally...Ally, listen to me..."

"Hurt..." Alix whimpered softly. "I hurt...it hurt too much...make stop..."

Evan leaned down and pressed his lps against hers softly. All of the sudden, her pain was gone, and she closed her eyes, tracing small circles on Evan's lips with her tongue. The pain was gone. _Gone..._

Evan sat back, looking down at Alix with a sly grin. "Your boo-boo all better?"

"D-D-Definitely..." Alix stuttered, barely able to speak from her heart pounding so fast. "D-Definitely b-better."

"You alright?" Evan laughed, leaning over to grab her fallen crutches. "You're actin' like it hurt you...it didn't, right?"

"Hell no." Alix laughed, awkwardly trying to sit up on the bench and grab her crutches at the same time. She successfully got them and pushed herself up so she was standing on her crutches too. "I'mma...I'mma g - "

Before Alix even finished her sentence, she raced off away from Evan and towards the hotel. She heard him calling after her and racing after her, but Alix knew the streets of Baltimore much better than he did. She raced across the block although the signal told her to stay put - and Evan was caught back after a new line of cars rushed through.

When Alix arrived back at the hotel, there were tears streaming down her face and she didn't completely know why. When she got into the elevator she collapsed against the back corner of the 'room' in a sobbing wreck.

The door opened on the top floor and Alix attempted to stumble out. It didn't work as well as she had hoped.

"Ally-cat?" she heard a very familiar, somewhat deep voice ask. "Are you okay?"

"N-not really..." she sobbed, trying not to look at Edge.

"C'mon...back to my room..." Edge put an arm around Alix's shoulders and ushered her in the room two doors down from Hunter's.

"Now what's wrong?" Edge asked as Alix collapsed back on the first bed near the door. "And don't say 'nothing' 'cause I happen to know enough about teenage chicks to know that one sobbing her wittle eyes out means _something - _wait, is it a guy? Do I need to punch someone's face in? You know no one messes with my sister..."

"S-Sort of..." Alix giggled a little at Edge's reaction. "C-Can you go over to H-Hunter's room and grab the peice of paper on the n-nightstand that s-says Un-Un-Undertaker's Cell?"

"Do you have the key?" Edge asked warily as he stood back up and took a few steps towards the door.

Alix dug into her pants pocket and pulled out a key card and handing it to Edge. He nodded and raced out quickly down the hallway.

Alix grabbed onto the bedpost and pulled herself up so that her entire body was on the bed. She sniffled as she stared at the ceiling nearly silently, trying to figure everything out. Or _something _out at that.

"I'm back." Edge announced as he walked back into the room. "I take it this is what you sent me for?"

He held up a slightly crumpled peice of paper that had a series of numbers with '_Undertaker's Cell_' scrawled over it.

"Th-That'd be it..." Alix sat up and grabbed the hotel phone from Edge's nightstand. "May I?"

"Eh, no prob." Edge shrugged, slouching back on the other bed and turning on the TV. "You're only running back to your daddy when your brother is right friggin' next to you and willing to talk..."

Alix hesitated when the word 'daddy' came out of Edge's mouth, but quickly typed in the numbers on the little slip of paper.

'Taker's phone rang three times before he picked up. "I swear if this is another freaking prank call I _will _chokeslam you when I figure out who you - "

"Mark, it's me, Alix." Alix said, trying to stifle a laugh and almost failing. "You said to call you anytime I needed it, and I kind of need it right about now..."

"Oh, Alix!" the Undertaker laughed. "I'm sorry, I've had a - what's wrong, anyway? Why are you calling?"

"Uhm..." Alix glanced over at Edge, who was trying to ignore Alix talking to the Undertaker. "Addy's in the room, I don't really feel comfor-"

"I'll be down there as soon as possible." Mark smirked, and in the background Alix heard a car door close and an engine rev up. "Raw and the Smackdown idiots who wanted to room with friends are staying across from First Mariner Arena, right?"

"Mhmm." Alix sniffled, remembering Evan's question of how she knew so much about Baltimore. _I never did answer that, did I...?_

"Now do you want me to stay on the phone, or do you think you can make it until I get there?"

"...I'll try to make it." Alix finally settled. "Promise you'll be here soon."

"I promise, hon." Undertaker smiled, already on the Interstate. "I also promise this - if some idiot hurt you in any way I _will _punch their face in."

"No, no, no one hurt me." Alix giggled, but added in her head: _physically. _"You don't have to worry about that."

"Good." Undertaker nodded. "I'll be there soon, if you need me again just call."

"Can do." Alix smiled. "Thank you da - ...Mark."

"No problem." Undertaker caught the word that Alix had almost said, and had to feel a little proud of himself that he had let this girl who had been homeless only months ago trust him enough to call him that. "I'll see you soon."

Undertaker clicked off and Alix put the phone back on it's holder. Edge knew enough not to say a word, and Alix stared mindlessly at the TV, her eyelids drooping. Between the pain of her foot and the street of Evan or Rey and her brothers and her 'fathers' she hadn't slept much. With how much she had cried she had gotten pretty tired.

Within minutes she drifted off to sleep, remembering Evan's kiss.

**AN: Happy New Years everybody! Here's another update before my Winter Break is over and school starts again on Monday. In case you were wondering about 'Addy,' Edge's real name is Adam, for anyone who didn't know.**

**Oh, and I started a new story, 'Fifteen Years and Blind.' Go check it out NAO.**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Alix, Alix…" a deep voice whispered above Alix. She groaned and rolled over, not willing to give up her sleep just yet.

She drifted off to complete sleep again stood in the empty wrestling arena. She was standing in the middle of the ring, and all around her were completely empty seats. It was almost eerie.

All of the sudden, purple fog smoked fro the tops of the turnbuckles and the lights completely turned off. Alix whipped back and forth, trying to figure out what was going on.

With a sharp crackle like lightning, a dark figure appeared in front of Alix. It was too dark to tell who it was, but as the purple fog seemed to radiate light, it became easier and easier to see.

"Undertaker…?" she asked quietly and with a small gasp. Undertaker wasn't the type to scare her in particular.

"Yes." The figure laughed. "I'm here to kindly ask you to _wake the hell up."_

With a jolt Alix sat up in her bed, and the Undertaker was sitting in front of her laughing almost hysterically. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Edge trying to hold back laughter as well.

"That wasn't nice." She pouted as she sat back against the headboard of the bed in Edge's room. "Wait – you did that, right?"

"But of course m'dear." Undertaker smiled sweetly. "Now, what is it you called me up from D.C. for?"

Alix glanced over at Edge. He sat on the edge of one of the hotel room's kitchen chairs patiently and quietly just wanting to hear about whatever was up with the equivalent of his little sister.

"I didn't really want Edgey to hear…" she said quietly and awkwardly, wringing her hands together. "Part of the reason I called you here…"

"I'm not leaving my own hotel room!" Edge protested. "I have to pay some of the hotel fare – you can't make me leave it!"

Undertaker stood up straight, glaring directly at the Rated R Superstar. "You will be leaving this room right now, Adam Copeland." He said as the TV and lights in the room flickered on and off ominously as if a lightning storm was on the move.

Adam's eyes widened visibly in his seat as the Undertaker spoke and quickly high-tailed it out of the room. Alix tried to hold her laughter in just as Adam had done, and Mark chuckled, sitting back down on the edge of Alix's bed.

"Now why did you call me here, m'girl?" he said softly, ready to listen to anything Alix had to say.

"I dunno…" she said quietly and awkwardly, not sure how to start. "I guess the stress of being in the WWE is really starting to get to me is all."

"In what way?"

"Well…I'm sure you've heard of everything between me and Evan Bourne and Rey Mysterio." Alix barely choked out. Talking to someone like the Undertaker about relationship problems wasn't exactly something normal.

"But of course." Mark grinned. "Only _everyone _has."

"Well uhm…Evan kissed me today…" she said quietly, a blush filling her face. Mark's eyes immediately widened, a silent question of '_what all happened?_' "I was heading outside 'cause it was snowing and all…and Evan was in the elevator. He decided to come down with me…after a little bit of just talking and walk – okay, talking and _gimping, _we decided to have a race down to one of the benches set up near the harbor. I slipped and fell right onto my ankle and Evan helped me up. He, uh, well he picked me up and took me over to the bench and when I wouldn't stop crying he kissed me…" Alix's blush deepened as her heart thumped loud and hard as she remembered the kiss.

"How sweet." Mark chuckled. "So what's the problem here? You like Evan, Evan likes you…"

"I like Rey Mysterio too." Alix squeaked, something growing in her throat trying to tell her to stop talking. "And _I _kissed _him. _…sort of. But I count it as a kiss and I don't know who I like more…especially because Evan is closer to my age in the first place but I liked Rey first and – "

Mark placed his hand over Alix's mouth and laughed quietly. "Shush. Jeez girl, you're a rambler. I can tell you that life isn't nearly as hard as you're making it. Not nearly."

"Then what do I do?" Alix shouted as soon as Mark's hand left her mouth.

The female Superstar only got more embarrassed. She didn't like being a noticeable one, and with that scream that she hadn't been expecting to be able to do with Mark's hand over her mouth; the neighbor's were beginning to wonder.

"I'm going to sound _really _cliché for a second, but just follow whatever your heart says." Mark shrugged, ignoring Alix's outburst. "In most cases it'll lead you in the right direction, if not to the right destination."

"I don't _know _what it says…" Alix whined. "I've loved Rey for longer, but Evan is just so sweet and actually likes me back…"

"Keywords in that sentence." Mark winked. "Like and love. Look who they were paired up to, and that'll start you on your road to wherever the hell you're trying to get to."

Alix's face showed one of shock as she realized what she had said. 'Loved Rey,' and 'Evan is just so sweet and actually _likes _me.'

"Two completely different words." Alix said breathlessly. "I-I didn't even realize…"

"Well I do hope that helped." Mark grinned. "Is there anything else or were your relationship troubles enough to drag me down here?"

"It's just really the overall stress of everything." Alix sighed. "I haven't been here for _that _long and yet I haven't gotten much airtime because of my injuries. It's just pissing-me-off-worthy…and oh so irritating."

"Look, I'll pull in a favor and make sure you don't get mixed with Del Rio. He's an animal and isn't someone to be paired with when you're a newbie." Mark growled quietly. "Next?"

"I think that might be it." Alix laughed. "I guess it's high time I go get Addy…he's probably still mad we stole his room…"

Mark chuckled and handed Alix her crutches, who was already halfway standing up and ready to zoom out of the room as soon as the crutches were under her arms.

"Edge!" she called as she hobbled down the hallway. "Edgey! Edge! Addy-poo!"

With no response Alix swore under her breath. _Was really hoping that last one would gross him out enough to respond…_

All of the sudden she heard a groan from down the hallway and she raced towards it. As she got closer, the X-Stinger realized that the groan was coming from none other than Edge.

"Adam!" she cried as she fell onto her knees in front of the Master Manipulator. "Adam! Edge! Can you hear me?"

"Unrh…" he moaned, covering his eyes with his hands. "Got to me…couldn't…couldn't…couldn't get my fight out…"

Alix almost smiled at his last sentence. Adam practically had two people within him, Adam and Edge. Edge was his fight. She almost smiled. _Almost. _Before she caught herself.

"Shhh, shh, shh Addy." She said quietly. "Who did this to you?"

"Can't say…" he muttered, his face going paler. "They'll go after you if I tell…won't let them get to – "

"Quiet Adam." Undertaker said from behind Alix. She jolted as she turned slightly in order to face both Adam and the Undertaker. "I'm taking you to the hospital. Alix, I do believe you said something about going to the Raw house show tonight…?"

Alix looked up at the clock on the wall near her and Adam and the Undertaker. _Shit…_It was time for her to be getting to the arena.

"Adam, I'll be there for you as soon as the show's over. I promise."

**AN: Again, sorry for the delay…I promise you that I'm not losing interest in this story. I wrote it all out in a notebook but then got too lazy to type it up…Mom brought her work laptop home and I typed up something roughly like I had written during our snow week. ^_^ And here it is. Hope you enjoyed!**


	23. Chapter 23

Alix pulled up her ring boots and shrugged on her jacket. She checked her hair in the mirror to see if she needed to race to the Creative team on staff to get the streak of her hair dyed quickly again. Thankfully, it didn't need to be.

She fumed, clenching and unclenching her fists as the rest of the Superstars got themselves together in a separate part of the locker room. In all honesty, she didn't want to be here. She had her ideas of who did what they did to Edge, and she didn't like any of them. One of her ideas was right across the locker room; but she hadn't said anything to him or them, for fear that they'd start to attack her.

The X-Stinger winced as she accidentally set her hurt foot down on the ground. She hopefully wouldn't have to try and wrestle tonight, but if someone challenged her or something who was she to turn down a challenge?

"Well hello there, Mercier." An English accent drawled and Alix's heart stopped. _Oh god no. Not here…not right now…_

"Barrett." She said pointedly, not even turning to face the man. She pretended she hadn't laced up her boots yet and carefully leaned down to do just that.

"Still not being respectful to your superiors I see." He chastised her, and Alix bit her lip, trying not to say anything that Barrett would outwardly classify as disrespectful. "Why are you here, anyway? In case you hadn't gotten the message, this is a Raw house show, not Smackdown."

"Just letting my fans know I'll be wrestling this Friday night." She said casually. That was her original plan; just now she had an addition of letting everyone know about Edge. "And letting them know about something that happened to a good friend of mine – Adam Copeland, or Edge. He was attacked today when I was talking to the Undertaker about…something. He wouldn't even tell me who did it – he said that whoever attacked him said that they would come after me if he said anything. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that – would you…?"

This was the first time Alix looked at the leader of the Nexus – Wade Barrett. He had a small smirk on his face, but he always did. There was nothing too telling about whether he could have had anything to do with the attack on Adam. Alix tried to look as innocent as possible, just in case she was entirely right about it in the first place; she tried to look as if she was just speculating and Edge hadn't told her anything. Which was entirely true, but the Nexus wasn't a faction known to listen to reason.

"Well that's just too bad, isn't it?" Barrett said with a tone of fake-pity. "I do hope he recovers soon - he is one of the favorites on _your _brand, is he not?"

"Of course he is." Alix grinned. In the background she could hear the Raw theme music blaring and she smiled. "Gotta run. I'm up first."

Without another word between the two, she gimped off towards the entrance. For a house show there wasn't a huge TitanTron or a real steel entrance ramp, there was a gate kind of thing and an aisle between the two halves of the floor seats, but that's where she was headed none the less.

"_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance," _Alix came out, looking like she as trying to dance even in her crutches. The arena cheered loudly and she smiled wide.

Through the rest of her entrance, she kind of just made her way easily to the ring, her entrance was made out of being able to use her feet. Whether she was able to do her real entrance or not, the arena was still very loud, and cheering her all the way. A ringside assistant helped her into the ring, and handed her a microphone, which she quickly found a way to hold semi-comfortably in her left hand.

"Hello Baltimore!" she shouted when her music was over. "I'm fairly sure you all remember me – this is where I made my debut. Shout your head off if you were there for that."

About half of the arena responded in noise.

"I see Baltimore's a pretty consistent city." Alix laughed. "How 'dem Ravens doin'?"

The arena responded with a loud, simultaneous groan.

"Damn Steelers, eh?" she grinned. Sliding out of the ring carefully she walked over to a dude who had worn a DGeneration X jersey. "Now, good sir, who's fault was it that the Ravens lost?"

"Flacco and the refs." He grinned.

"Of course!" Alix laughed and stepped back into the ring. "Alright, enough talking about the Ravens. Although we all know they're awesome and better than the Steelers. I'm really here with two pieces of news.

"One, I'll be returning to Friday Night Smackdown this week. Much to the dismay of the WWE'S medical staff."

The arena cheered. Apparently Raw and Smackdown fans weren't nearly as separated as some people thought they were.

"Now that's the good news. Actually, I came up with a third piece of news, but that has to do with my second piece of news. Which is the one that needs more attention than me. My good friend Edge was brutally attacked today in the hallway of out hotel. He was told that he couldn't tell anybody who attacked him, or I would be attacked. But, nevertheless, I have my ideas.

"There are two of them, in fact. One is here on Raw, and I believe all of you are quite familiar with _them. _They are an evil faction named the Nexus. Or, if you want to go the John Cena route, the group commonly known as 'NNNNNN.'" Most of the arena laughed and agreed. "My other idea is Alberto Del Rio. But honestly? He knows about the army I pretty much have as friends, and I highly doubt he has the numbers to go along with it. Cheer if you believe the Nexus would try to attack Edge over Alberto Del Rio."

The resounding response was nearly deafening.

And then there was the sound. It was an obnoxious sound. It sounded like a beep. And it was responded with groans from the arena, and Alix.

"I have just received an e-mail from the Anonymous Raw General Manager." One of the ring announcers said. Because it was a house show, Michael Cole and Jerry 'the King' Lawler weren't there to answer and/or poke fun at the GM. "And I quote..."

"Dude, just read it." Alix shook her head. "We all know you're not Michael Cole; if you don't want to become hated, let's not go down that road. Kay? Now read."

The ring announcer looked stunned at Alix's comment, but nevertheless looked down at the laptop that was in front of him.

"Now X-Stinger." He read, with '_what?_' resounding from the arena. "Do you really believe it's one of the smartest things you've ever done to so blatantly blame one of the most powerful and effective teams the WWE has ever seen? I don't believe you know for sure that it was the Nexus that did this…"

"No, I don't know for sure." Alix half-shrugged, attempting to keep a hold of her crutches. "But I _do _know the WWE. And I know Edge. It would take more than some half-assed attempt of Del Rio's to take him down. And because of the person's comment, this was more of an attack at me then Edgey, although he took the brunt of it. Barrett and I have had…issues in the past. He was apparently too much of a coward to take care of anything then, and decided to wait until now."

"_We walk alone, in the unknown. We live to win another victory…"_

"You're apparently as deaf as you are disrespectful." Barrett drawled, with his entire team behind him. "I told you the Nexus and I had nothing to do with this very unfortunate attack on Edge."

"Your track record isn't one of being the most honest. Or fair. Or nice. Or…"

"We get the idea, Stinger." David Otunga grabbed a mic from the ring announcer. "We do everything for the best though, do we not?"

"Oh yes." Alix rolled her eyes. "Attacking and hospitalizing Ricky the Dragon Steamboat was definitely for the best. I bet taking out Bret the Hitman Hart was too. Screwing with the Fatal 4Way match and giving the Mayonnaise the championship was right. Oh what am I saying, you guys are complete buttheads and _nothing _you do has _ever _been right!"

**AN: Before you all jump down my throat, yes, I know this form of the Nexus doesn't really exist anymore, but get over it. They're more fun to write and I hate CM Sucks. So if I don't have to write him, I won't.**

**In other news, I hope you enjoyed! I feel so bad for Edgey. Anyway, what do you think's going to happen? REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

With Alix's words, the arena burst into cheers and chants of '_Stinger, Stinger, Stinger, Stinger…!' _Alix grinned and raised one of her hands, resting that one crutch against her side. The members of the Nexus surrounded the ring, and she gulped. She may have acted as if she was completely fine with the Nexus coming out to 'talk' to her, but already with one mostly broken ankle, she didn't want any physical trouble between her and the vicious stable.

"I-I warn you…" Alix stuttered, waving one of her crutches blindly around at the members in black and yellow. "I-I won't hesitate from beating you each with…"

"_Aaaafternoon! Your time is up, my time is now (now)…_"

Welcomed by more cheers from the fans, John Cena raced out from backstage and slid easily into the ring next to Alix. He nudged her with a smile, holding out his hand gently; silently asking for her microphone. She happily obliged.

"Well hello, Nexus!" John laughed, looking around at each of them. "How's it goin? I'm doin good – how bout you? And I believe my friend the X-Stinger is doing good – how are you doing, Stinger?"

"Never better." Alix happily laughed as the Nexus took a few uneasy steps back from the sides of the ring.

"See? See? Never better." John grinned, motioning at Alix while looking each one of the members of the Nexus in the eye; Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, David Otunga, Heath Slater, Husky Harris, and Michael McGillicutty. "Now, if dear Stinger here even with a broken ankle is feeling at her best, would you really like to try and beat us up? Besides the fact that I've already repaid _every single one of you _for what you did to me while I was a part of you guys. So – c'mon. Let's dance. That's if you really wanna."

Each of the Nexus took a synchronized step towards the ring, and both John and Alix were taken aback. Neither had expected the Nexus to actually want to fight with John out there.

'_It's time to play the game…'_

The Nexus jumped back as Triple H took slow steps from backstage. He flashed a quick grin at Alix as he quickly sped up, racing into the ring and evading, just as John had, the flying and missed punches of the members of Nexus.

"I'll say this in words Alternative Lifestyle can understand." Triple H grabbed the mic and looked Justin Gabriel straight in the eye. "Nexus no touch Alix or John. Or Nexus get spray-painted then Pedigreed. Kapeesh?"

"We aren't afraid of you, Triple H!" Justin shouted as he leaped up onto the inch or two of the ring that was outside of the ropes. Each of the other members of Nexus did as well, trying to make sure that everyone was together and they still had the number and force advantage over the babyface Superstars inside the ring.

'_Now listen, this ain't no make believe. Come on, open your eyes and see…'_

John Morrison climbed like a spider monkey onto the top of the entrance, and jumped onto the barricades separating the fans from the floor and ring. He landed expertly and walked like he was on a balancing beam all the way over to the ring. Evading the hands of the Nexus, he powered like a jet into the ring with one good jump and backed up against his other three Superstar friends. The count was now four to six.

"One, two, three…" Alix whispered quietly to her friends, and together they took one small step towards the Nexus. Each of the Nexus jumped back down onto the floor.

That wasn't it though.

Although the Nexus may have looked as if they were finally backing off, apparently it was all a ruse. As soon as the four babyface Superstars had separated themselves from each other a little more, each with their own wide grins, the pack of wild dogs attacked. They raced into the ring, cornering each of them into a turnbuckle. Alix had Husky Harris after her, John Morrison had Heath Slater, John Cena had Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel and Triple H had David Otunga and Michael McGillicutty.

Alix wildly tried to swing one or both of her crutches at Husky, who managed to continually punish her. With one wildly missed swing, Husky yanked both of the crutches out of her hands, throwing them behind him. Without her crutches she had to care more about keeping her foot okay than anything, and attempted to hold herself up by getting her hands on the ropes coming off of the turnbuckle. Her attempts were fleeting however, and with one well aimed slam to Alix's stomach, she instinctively drew her arms in and crashed to the ground.

The heel of Alix's foot slid across the mat as Husky continued to punish her with slow but powerful punches and slams, and although she didn't want Husky to know how much she was hurting, she cried out in complete agony. Apparently, the leftover microphones from when the Nexus and Alix's friends were exchanging words were still in the ring, as her scream echoed throughout the entire arena. Everything was quiet from the fans from then on, and the only noises were Wade barking out quiet orders to his team, and the grunts and groans from each of Alix's friends as they were each being punished.

Only Cena was faring slightly better than everyone else.

He kept his mouth shut as he carefully tried to land punches like Husky's on his attackers. Everyone could tell it was over when even Cena fell back into the turnbuckle, slamming his head against the ring post.

'_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand. They talk to me!' _

Randy Orton and Evan Bourne raced out together and the Nexus stopped their attacks, if only for a moment. It was just long enough for Cena to start bashing the heads of Wade and Justin, Triple H to start landing pedigrees, and for Alix and Morrison to hoist themselves up onto the respective turnbuckles that they were backed into. Alix carefully balanced herself between her bad and good foot on the slim turnbuckle, and quickly jumped off, catching Husky with a shoulder to his face as she landed against him on the mat.

Alix and her friends were getting the upper-hand again.

Randy and Evan moved to help whoever needed it, Evan moving to Alix and Randy just beating up whoever he could get to. Quickly the Nexus rolled out of the ring, regrouping over by the entrance aisle. Evan had already helped Alix up, and Cena handed her her crutches. Each of her team held a grin as the arena burst out in cheers, and the Nexus walked backstage, broken.

'_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance…_'

Alix's theme played as the six friends went backstage, their smiles never leaving their faces as they high-fived fans and quietly went back.

As soon as the wrestlers got backstage of First Mariner Arena, Alix shrugged a winter coat on, as well as 'Taker's old ring gloves and the Edge hat available at . She had left them neatly in a pile near the wall just backstage of the arena.

"I have to go see Edge." She said abruptly to each of her friends. "I promised him as soon as I was done my part in the show I would go see him. Does anyone wanna take me there?"

John Cena opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, a loud deep-voiced groan came from the men's bathroom.

"Well that can't be good…" Hunter laughed, peering into the bathroom. Wide-eyed he looked back at his friends. "It really isn't. Cena, Randy, come with me."

John and Randy looked at each other, puzzled for a moment, but nevertheless followed Hunter into the men's bathroom. Less than a minute later they came out carrying a broken, bruised, and battered R-Truth.

"Ron!" Alix cried, running over to him in her friends' hands. "Ron – what happened?"

"Can't…say." He croaked. "He'll hurt you."

"We'll take him to the hospital when I take you to visit Adam." A deeper voice said from behind the wrestlers. Alix easily recognized the voice – it was the Deadman. "If I turn out to be a chauffer for your hurt friends, I'm gong to be a little mad. Cena, Orton, Helmsley – hand me Killings."

No matter how silly it sounded, John, Randy and Hunter literally handed the battered Superstar to the Deadman. He carefully held Truth, almost as if he was a child.

"Let's get going." Alix said, pulling at the Undertaker's elbow.

**AN: Here ya' are. Poor Truth. Lol. Anyway – if you are one of the people that read my other story Fifteen Years and Blind, I'm sorry; I'm an idiot and keep leaving my notebook in my school locker. -.- Hope you liked this! REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Edgey…are you okay?" Alix whispered as she gently peeked behind the curtain that separated Edge's room from the hallway. Edge look at her with a small smirk.

"Just peachy." He glared with a smile.

"Are you going to tell me who did this to you?" Alix asked quietly as she sat down on one of the hard black chairs nearest the Rated R Superstar's bed. The Undertaker walked silently in as she sat down, standing in the opposite corner that Alix was sitting in, glaring at the curtains as if R-Truth's and Edge's attacker was about to waltz in.

"No." Edge said shortly, glancing at the Undertaker. "Do you see me, Alix? I look like shit."

"You could never look like shit." Alix winked at him, and the blond Superstar laughed.

"Regardless, I look like shit." Edge laughed again. "My face is battered, my chest is bruised, my elbow is broken, and so is my shinbone. I'mma be out for a while. If I tell you who did this to me, whoever it is will go after you. You're up and coming in the WWE, you don't need this done to you."

"'_Whoever it is_' did the same thing they did to you to Ron too." Undertaker said gruffly, crossing his arms. "You tell us who did this – I promise to you that whoever it is won't hurt Alix. I'll be sure he rests…in…"

"Rests in peace, yadda yadda yadda." Edge waved his hand at Mark. "You don't get it. Even big bad Undertaker-smash won't be able to take him down. It's too much for you. It's too much for Alix. Let me recover in the hospital…let Ron recover in the hospital, and everything will be okay from there."

"Adam, _you _don't get it." This was one of the few times Alix used Adam's real name, instead of Addy or Edge. This showed exactly how serious she was. "Right now I don't _care _that they've gone after you. Right now I don't _care _that they've gone after Truth. Right now, all I care is that they're going one-by-one through my friends. Two in one night. Hell – when I get back to the hotel someone _else _might have been taken out! I need to know who it is so no one else gets taken out on my behalf. And more importantly they don't get to me eventually!"

Edge fiddled with his fingers for a moment, looking uncomfortable. "I'm not telling you. I'm not. That's my final decision, and I'm not telling you. I'm sorry."

Undertaker walked over to Alix and turned her shoulder away from him, leading her out of his hospital room. She took one last look over her shoulder at the Superstar she cared about so much, but decided to go with Mark's decision without argument.

_"Hello D.C.!" _Alix shouted, bringing herself back into reality from remembering her last meeting with Edge; the day of the house show. "Your X-Stinger is back!"

The Verizon Center was larger than First Mariner Arena, and so was the reactions from the crowds. Alix nearly had to cover her ears with the cheers from the crowd.

"Ha! I may be back, but not completely better." Alix lifted her pant leg to reveal a foot brace. "The WWE medics are _hating _me right now. Especially because I'm fairly sure I'm having a match tonight!" Again the arena responded with cheers. "But, as of right now, we have a more pressing matter. The day of the last house show in Baltimore Maryland, on Wednesday, my friends Edge and R-Truth were beaten up by unknown assailants. Or assailant.

"Whoever it was told both Edge and R-Truth that if they told me or anyone who they were, then they would come after me next. Apparently quietly healing in a hospital is more important than me knowing who is going after my friends to Edge and R-Truth. I'm telling anyone back – "

_"Get him to the hospital, get him to the hospital! Now! Go!" _Alix whipped around from her position in the ring to face the TitanTron, where this racket was coming from. The scene was of Matt Hardy being lifted onto a gurney moaning to himself. Alix's face flushed red with anger as she watched the scene unroll.

As the people around Matt quieted, you could hear him mumbling to himself. "_Nexus…Nexus…Nexus…Barrett…_"

Alix threw her microphone to the ground and bunched her fists together in tight balls. She was beyond angry at this point and wanted nothing more than to run backstage and beat the crap out of any Nexus member or anyone associated with them. The bloodlust she had felt when she had fought with the Undertaker rose in her again. Her breathing slowed, taking slow almost labored breaths instead of quick, hyperventilating-ish ones.

The lights in the arena went out, and a buzzing among the fans started. No matter what they actually said they knew what was coming.

A gong of what resembled a church bell raced through the arena, getting through every room, getting to any corner, and anyone that heard it had a shiver run up their spine. Even Alix, but she didn't let it show that his theme song had affected her.

Once Undertaker got in the ring, he placed his large hand on her shoulder. She calmed just a little, but differently than the other time he had done this when she had held the exact same feeling, she wasn't completely calm. The list was still there. The Nexus had messed with her friends, and now that she knew who it was who had done this some ass would most definitely be whooped.

"Get off of me, 'Taker." She growled at him, looking him straight in the eye. He glared at her sharply, knowing that whatever she said at the end of the day she would still be afraid of him or at least respect him.

"Don't let it get to you, Alix." Mark said shortly. "You know it's not for the best. Let it go."

"They hurt my friends." Alix said with a gruff whisper. "They hurt my _friends! _I have to hurt _them!"_

_ "We walk alone, in the unknown. We live to win another victory…"_

"You weren't supposed to hear about this, X-Stinger." Barrett's lips caressed over each word. Alix responded with a loud snarl, leaning towards the team. Not even one of them flinched. "Ooh, I guess we lied the other night about not hurting your friends, didn't we?"

Alix jumped up onto the top rope, and immediately propelled herself off of it. Landing expertly onto Barrett and into Heath Slater, she pummeled the Englishman's face with a whirlwind of punches, not even worrying if she missed. With thirty seconds her knuckles were bloody from missing and punching the floor, and there was a small cut slowly opening up on Barrett's cheek.

As soon as the rest of the Nexus could assess what was going on, Otunga and Gabriel peeled the little fighter off of their leader. This didn't stop her, she just landed kicks and punches onto those members instead of Barrett. It was impossible for the much larger stable to contain the whirlwind of fury and surely at some point she had them wishing they hadn't messed with her friends.

But again, with one well aimed punch from Husky Harris – a repeat of what had happened at the house show – she fell to the ground with a groan. The bloodlust washed away like it was water and she was left in a crumpled heap of pain, her foot yelling in protest and her stomach twisting and turning. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the Undertaker shaking his head slowly.

Each of the members of the Nexus landed one or two final hard punches before they walked off. All that was left was Wade Barrett. He leaned down, picking up Alix's face so that she was looking straight at him.

"Hello honey." He drawled, and Alix heard a small growl from behind her, from the Undertaker. "I suppose you're wondering if you'll be ending up in the hospital alongside your friends now. I can tell you that's a no. That just wouldn't be as fun as my game continuing as it has been." Barrett kissed her forehead gently. "I do have someone you might be interested in meeting though. A, uh, _new _addition to the Nexus."

"_My name is Alberto Del Rio! But you, you already know that."_

**AN: yes, yes, I know Mattie isn't a part of the WWE anymore. Get over it, he was awesome and in my story he was friends with Alix before. Siigh. Anyway, what do you think about the Nexus and about Barrett's actions? REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

Alix heard a deep snarl from behind her, presumably from the Undertaker. The lights in the arena shot off in a flash and both Del Rio and Barrett gasped – although Barrett had still not left the X-Stinger's side. With a sound of sizzling, Alix's eyes caught a quick flash of light from above her, and she heard Del Rio yelp.

There was a hand on Alix's shoulder as Barrett turned away, and she was brought back to the ring. She saw then what the Undertaker had done.

There was a scar of red on the steel entrance, almost as if it had been burned. But Alix knew better than to think it was a regular fire.

"Lightning bolt?" she whispered to the Undertaker, who still had a hold of her shoulder.

"I'm not letting him hurt you again." He nodded, not letting his eyes leave Barrett and Alberto Del Rio. "Or anyone hurt you again, for that matter. If I have to scare them into leaving you alone, then that will be what I do."

Alix smiled warmly as she watched Del Rio and Barrett scramble to their feet, trying their best to get backstage again without any Undertaker incidents. As Barrett got almost backstage, just enough so that everyone could still see him, he wiped the fear off of his face and smirked at Alix, mouthing the words '_you're mine,' _to her. She shuddered and he laughed, heading completely backstage so no one could see him anymore.

With a second between Barrett's exit, the Undertaker's theme hit and the two started a slow walk backstage. The audience was dumbfounded by this alliance between the two opposite Superstars but nevertheless enjoyed every bit of it.

"Mark – you could have gotten her killed!" a deep voice lumbered towards the Deadman and the Stinger. Alix had to look up to the new man, while on the other hand the Undertaker was nearly at eye level with him.

"I'm fairly sure I know how to control my powers, Paul." The Undertaker glared at the Big Show, tightening his grip on Alix's shoulder. "And if it's worth anything I'm fairly sure the girl was the one getting herself in trouble with the Nexus."

"You could have struck her!" Big Show roared, raising his hand as if he was getting ready for a chokeslam or a big right hand. Undertaker looked at him skeptically, and it seemed as if he was immobilized.

"Nice try, Big Show." Undertaker nodded sincerely to him. "Again: I know how to control my powers. Let's go Alix."

The two started to walk past the large wrestler, before Show put a hand on Alix's other shoulder with a low growl. "She doesn't have to go with you."

"Actually she does." Undertaker again looked skeptically at the Big Show. "I doubt you're going to say or do anything about it anyway, are you Paul?"

"You never know." Paul pulled Alix a little closer towards him. "Now let me take her."

"Okay, guys – I'm not a – " Alix started but was swiftly cut off.

"Take her?" Undertaker scoffed. "You're acting as if she's a dog or a piece of meat."

"_You're _acting as if she's yours!" Big Show shouted, and everyone that was anywhere near the three in the hallways surrounding them backstage looked towards them. Alix's face flushed red and she immediately started looking around for ways to get out of this predicament without continuing to be 'claimed' by the two Superstars.

Quickly she ducked out of the way as a crowd formed, and stepped out of one of the Emergency Exits. Surprisingly enough, the Exit was right by the real exit, and the three limos for the Superstars, plus Big Show's bus, were out there waiting already.

_For once they're early. That's awesome._

Alix walked quietly to one of the limos. The show was almost over, so she didn't expect anyone to be in any of them. As soon as _anyone _got in a limo the lines were drawn with who could go where. It was normally Faces, Heels, and Divas; just as it was the first time Alix was on Smackdown.

She quietly slid in to one of the limos, and looked around the darkness, waiting for anyone else to be ready to head back to the hotels.

Seemingly out of nowhere she heard someone clear their throat from right next to her. She whipped her head towards the noise, and there was someone sitting right next to her that she hadn't even noticed.

"Hey Alix." A higher-pitched man's voice said, and Alix had to smile at it.

"Hey Rey. S-sorry I didn't notice you…I thought I was the only one here. I can leave if you want me to…"

"No, no, stay." He shook his head, motioning for her to sit completely back against the seat again. "Nice job with your Nexus attack today. I can't believe Del Rio joined the Nexus."

"I know." Alix rolled her eyes. "I personally don't know how I'm gonna survive. I might have to go the John Cena route and create my own super-team!"

Rey laughed easily, wrapping his arm around the smaller girl. "I'd be guaranteed a place in that team, wouldn't I?"

Alix faltered, trying to take that question seriously. _I wonder if I would definitely give him a spot…but…Evan…_

"I dunno if Evan would like that." Alix shrugged, trying to sound as if she wasn't making a big deal out of the question and hopefully in a way that Rey wouldn't make a big deal over it either. Apparently that didn't work very well.

"Evan? What does he have to do with anything?" Rey asked, sounding confused and even a little hurt, but Alix couldn't tell why.

"Well…you know…" Alix shied away from Rey, sitting so that there was at least one seat in between the two. "He's really sweet and nice and cute and…"

"So you _do _love him." Rey sounded defeated. Alix was brought back to full attention with the word 'love.'

"Hey, hey, I never said the word love. Love is a very strong word." Alix looked wide-eyed at Rey. "I like him, yes, I do; but I didn't think that was too much of a surprise. It seems like everyone knows."

"Didn't know if I should trust what other people were saying." Rey said gruffly, looking away from Alix. "Guess I should though…"

"What about Evan is getting you all riled up, Rey-Rey?" Alix asked softly, scooting back towards her friend. "You were all cool and happy and stuff and then I brought up Evan…do you have a problem with him?"

_Of course I have a problem with him…_ Rey thought, glaring at Alix for a quick second. "No, of course not. Why would I have a problem with him?"

"You just seem like you have a problem with – "

"Hey guys!" The limo door opened and Alix was swiftly interrupted. Christian grinned at the two of them before sitting down. "Crazy stuff tonight; ooh, was I interrupting something? I'm sorry – should I let you two finish up?"

Alix plastered a fake smile on her face before she responded. "Nah, you didn't interrupt anything. Get in before the driver leaves without you, dumbass."

Christian laughed and slid in, sitting across from Alix. "Oh, hey, what was that stuff goin' on between Paul and 'Taker? They were completely screaming at each other."

"They're just idiots." Alix shook her head. "They're like over-protective dads – they were arguing about who I should hang around with, like who would protect me better. They're _completely _embarrassing."

Christian laughed, and the limousine slowly filled with the rest of the Face Smackdown Superstars who were there for that night's show. Rey stayed quiet in the corner of the limo, nothing said after Christian came into the limo.

It took over an hour and a half for Alix to get back to the hotel, and it was only her, Christian, and Kofi Kingston left in the car. They were the only Face Smackdown Superstars that decided they wanted to stay with their Raw friends.

About fifteen minutes away from the hotel, the trio was still talking.

"Guess what I heard from JaFakin' over here?" Christian smiled, nudging in Kofi's direction. Kofi looked at him strangely.

"And what would that be, Chrissie?" Alix asked, lounging back, her eyes already beginning to close from tiredness.

"There are like five people who are crushing on the X-Stinger." Christian waggled his eyebrows at her. Alix snorted.

"Oh really? Good for her."

"Aw come on, don't be a party pooper." Christian pouted. "Don't you wanna guess?"

"No she doesn't." Kofi's eyes widened.

"First guess: JaFakin'." Alix grinned, opening one eye towards Kofi. Christian laughed and nodded, while Kingston blushed.

"How'd you know?" Christian laughed again.

"Paul told me how he acted on my first day here. Paul as in Big Show, not Hunter. He was all crush boy." Alix giggled. "Don't worry Kofi, I won't hold it against you."

"Second guess?" Christian asked, fully excited with all of this.

"AirBourne, obviously." Alix scoffed. "Do you count him? Since we're like…"

"Yes I count him." Christian gagged. "Don't go getting all lovey-dovey on me or anything. Third?"

"Uhmmm…Truth? I think?"

"Moment of silence for the injured." Christian bowed his head, and stayed quiet for maybe five seconds. "But yes. He's not as bad as AirBourne or JaFakin' but he's in crush boy mode as well. Fourth?"

"Maybe Cena? I dunno I can't tell with him…"

"Yes! You got Cena. Come on, you're missing an obvious one…"

"I really don't know." Alix shrugged. "I thought that was it. Is there really someone else?"

"Are you kiddin' me, girl?" Kingston laughed. "Yes there's someone else!"

"Well who is it?"

"_Mysterio!" _Kofi and Christian exclaimed at the exact same time. Alix's eyes widened with shock.

"You're kiddin' me, right? Mysterio doesn't like me – and never will!" She shouted. "Why would he?"

"I'm not gonna go flattering you – but he does. So get over it. I thought you'd be happy."


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey Hunt." Alix smiled as she walked into her hotel room. Inside were Hunter and Shawn Michaels, both without a shirt on, and staring at what looked like a cartoon on the TV. "Ooh – what do I owe the pleasure of having the esteemed Raw GM in my hotel room?"

"Thought I'd pay my fellow DX member a visit." Shawn grinned and motioned towards Triple H. "Nice Smackdown tonight. Can't believe you took on Barrett and Slater with that ankle of yours."

"If damn Husky hadn't gotten to me I would still be kickin' their asses." Alix laughed. "Ugh it is killin' me though. How'd you manage to get in here without being spotted by everyone within a thirty-six mile radius? You aren't exactly the one to be discreet."

"Well thanks guys, it's cool, I don't exist." Hunter crossed his arms, his eyes not leaving the cartoon meant for ten year olds on the TV.

"I said hey!" Alix argued, peering over Shawn in order to see Hunter. "You didn't respond, so henceforth I ignore you!"

"Geez, Al, that's a pretty big word." Shawn brought his hand to his head as if he had a headache. "Can we try not to use really big words at night? 'Specially this late at night? Yes, thank you very much."

Alix laughed and sat back against the back of her bed, thinking about 'Taker and Big Show or what Christian had told her. She was elated that Mysterio liked her, but there was also Evan and even _Cena _and _Kofi _and _R-Truth. _

Her mind faltered around R-Truth, who was still in the hospital after being attacked by the Nexus. He, unlike Edge, had only woken up once or twice at most, and couldn't bring himself to say _anything. _And then there was Mattie, who was in the hospital now, and she had been told that he hadn't said a word other than the repetition of Nexus, and the mention of Barrett right before he was taken into the ambulance.

"Whatchu thinkin' about, Ally-cat?" Hunter asked softly, peering over Shawn to see her.

"Nothin' really…" Alix said with a shaky smile. "…Okay a lot, but really everything's cool."

Shawn reached for the remote and turned the TV off, turning to Alix. He was in the same position as Hunter, who was already looking at her. "Really hon, what's up? What's on your mind? It's gotta be more interesting than that cartoon."

"Well uhm…as I was leaving the arena, 'Taker and Show were arguing…pretty much over me. Like which one could protect me better. It was weird; it was almost as if they were arguing over who was my father. It was really weird."

"Ha!" Hunter laughed loudly. "Doesn't matter – I'd win that any day!"

Alix groaned loudly, her heart stopping. "Not you too, Hunter! Please no, not you."

"Sorry Ally-cat." Hunter shrugged. "But I'll fight for you if I have to. I'll beat big ol' Big Show, Undertaker will be a challenge. But I'll beat him too."

"You're acting as if this is a match!" Alix shouted, close to tears. "It's not a match – and I'm sick of people making a pay per view out of my life!"

Shawn sat uncomfortably between the two, not having anything to say. He was tempted to say '_you know, that would be a really good idea,' _on the pay per view comment, but knew it was for the better that he didn't.

"W-Was there anything else?" the Heartbreak Kid stammered, trying to break the tension between the King of Kings and the X-Stinger. It wasn't working that well in his favor.

"Not really." Alix gritted her teeth, glaring daggers at Triple H. "I've learned that five wrestlers have crushes on me, and I can't stop thinking about Edgey and Mattie and Truth. That's it."

"Ooh, five crushes?" HBK squealed, bouncing and blocking Hunter's face from Alix's view. "I _love _it when backstage WWE is a soap opera! Who are they?"

"Kofi, AirBourne – obviously – R-Truth, Cena, and…_mi Mysterioso."_

"Ooh, you're back to your Spanish tongue!" Shawn squealed. "That is _awesome! _…Wait aren't you like goin' out with Bourne or something?"

"Sorta-" Alix started, but was interrupted.

"Yes." Hunter said gruffly, crossing his arms. Alix glared at him.

"_Sort of." _She settled on, not agreeing with Hunter's 'yes.' "If we are than…it's pretty unorthodox."

There was silence between the two Superstars and the one General Manager from that point on. The tension was still thick between the Superstars, and all Shawn wanted was for there to be peace. Between everything with the Nexus, the fights over who was who to Alix, and general WWE mayhem, that was all he needed – for two of his best friends to be fighting.

Alix slouched, ignoring the cartoon, and ignoring her friends in the bed beside her. Too much was happening to her – too much that shouldn't be happening and too much that she couldn't control. The one thing that wouldn't leave her alone through every single one of her thoughts was that if she hadn't joined the WWE _none _of it would be happening.

Without another word she stood up and walked out onto the concrete balcony of their hotel, instantly being greeted with sounds of the city. She smiled and smelled the air, smelling the salt of the bay as well as the pollution, but crazily enough the pollution smelled like home.

She sat down on one of the while plastic lawn chairs that came with each and every hotel room. Nothing special about them. Propping her feet up on the rail, she stared up at the stars. Contrary to popular belief, you could see a lot of stars even though it was a city. Not as many as if you were in the country, but it was a decent amount for a large city.

Alix took a deep breath, letting the honks of the cars, the yells of gangbangers, and the sirens of police cars and ambulances drown her ears. It's what she needed. A place to herself, away from this chaos. It was days like this she really wished she had an iPod.

_ "From underneath the trees, we watch the sky. Confusing stars for satellites. I never dreamed that you'd be mine, but here we are; we're here tonight._

_ "Singin' Amen, I, I'm alive. Singin' Amen, I, I'm alive._

_ "If everyone cared and nobody cried, if everyone loved and nobody lied, if everyone shared and swallowed their pride; then we'd see the day when nobody died."_ Alix sang, having heard the song a few times on the radio while her and her friends had been on the road. She liked it – and it seemed to fit pretty well to this situation.

"You sound a little better than a dying cat." A certain tall, muscular, tanned, and tattoed wrestler said, leaning from behind the divider between his and Alix's balconies.

"Oh shut it Orton." Alix laughed. "You couldn't do any better."

"Does rapping count?" He offered. "'Cause I'm fairly sure I could do a little Eminem if I wanted."

"Absolutely not." She scoffed. "…Well…maybe his newer stuff. Show me what you got."

"Come over here first so you can see me without me having to slash into my gut on this railing."

Alix glanced back in at Shawn and Hunter in the room, shrugged, and took a strong grip onto the railing. She popped herself up onto the railing, balancing herself, and with one more jump and some momentum swung herself from her balcony and onto Randy's.

Randy's eyes widened at Alix's trick, and clapped as she landed it expertly.

"And again I ask you to show me what you got." Alix crossed her arms, leaning back against the divider.

Randy thought for a moment, having to force the awe that had filled him out of his head in order to even try and think.

"…Do you know the opening to 25 to Life?" he asked quietly, having already realized how the song that Alix had sang had fit her current situation, and again realizing how much that song fit the situation again. He just wasn't sure if Alix would notice.

"Yep." Alix nodded. "Johnny loves Eminem. Do I need to sing it for you?"

"Just the opening."

Alix nodded again and took a deep breath, trying to see if she could sound a little better than a dying cat.

"_Too late…for the other side. Caught in a chase, 25 to life. Too late…for the other side. Caught in a chase, 25 to life. Caught in a chase, 25 to life."_

Randy smiled and nodded, closing his eyes to remember the swift lyrics.

"_I don't think she understands the sacrifices that I've made. Maybe if this bitch had acted right I would've stayed. But I've already wasted over half of my life I would've laid. Down and died for you…I no longer cry for you. No more pain, bitch you…"_

It was then Alix noticed that John Cena was standing at the door, smiling at the two of them. He opened the balcony door, Randy jumped and as he stepped out he took over from where Randy had left off.

_"Took me for granted took my heart and ran it straight into the planet, into the dirt I can no longer stand it. Now my respect I demand it. I'mma take control of this relationship; command it, and I'mma be the boss of you now goddammit! And what I mean is that I will no longer let you control me. So you better hear me out, this much you owe me. I gave up my life for you, totally devoted to you while I've stayed faithful all the way this is how I fucking get repaid." _

Cena spat out each of the words as if he was Eminem himself, and it showed how much of a fan he was. Alix smiled at him, and decided it was her turn. She was a city girl, and she knew her Eminem.

_"Look at how I dress: fucking baggy sweats, go to work a mess. Always in a rush to get back to you I ain't heard you yet; not even once say you appreciate me. I deserve respect! I've done my best to give you nothing less than perfectness, and I know that if I end this I'll no longer have nothing left…But you keep treating me like a staircase it's time to fucking step! And I won't be coming back so don't hold your fucking breath. You know what you've done no need to go in depth…"_

The three wrestler's smiled as they knew how much this song applied to them. Alix's part especially; it talked nothing about her having actually left but it showed how her life as a wrestler had treated her so far.

Randy and John joined Alix for the final part of the first verse.

_"I told you, you'd be sorry if I fucking left. I'd laugh while you wept! How's it feel now, yeah, funny ain't it? You neglected me; did me a favor although my spirit free you've set. But a special place for you in my heart I have kept. It's unfortunate but it's…"_

"Get off of me!" the three heard, abruptly interrupted by a deep but smooth voice from one floor above them. "Get the fuck off of me!"

Alix craned her neck to try and see what was happening – but she couldn't.

There was a slap of skin against concrete, and a _clang _of bone against metal. A groan resounded and the hollow thud of skin against skin continued.

"Get…off…of…" the voice trailed off, but seemed to get closer to Alix, John, and Randy.

"Guys what's going on…?" Alix asked, trying to adjust herself on the railing.

"Don't." Randy grabbed ahold of her and pulled her back onto the balcony. "We'll figure out soon."

"What? _WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _Don't! Please! I'm begging you! _No!_"

There was a whoosh of air past Alix and a thud on the ground beneath her. She looked down and John Morrison was sprawled in the bushes.

With that, she fell to the ground crying.

**AN: Alright so...Those two songs are 25 to Life by Eminem and If Everyone Cared by Nickelback. Two of my favorite songs, and because my iPods being a fart only one of them are on it. :( I'm getting myself depressed with this chapter...REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

Two hours later, Alix had cried herself out and was leaning her back against the divider between her balcony and John and Randy's. Only fifteen minutes after Morrison's fall, the ambulance had been called and he had been transported to the same hospital as R-Truth, Matt, and Edge. But no matter what anyone said to her, she wouldn't move. She eventually just stared at a spot on the cement, completely and utterly silent.

"Alix, Ally, are you there?" Randy leaned down after he couldn't take the girl sitting there silently anymore. "Please, hon, you're scaring me…"

Randy reached an arm out to stroke the girl's cheek softly; but as soon as his skin brushed hers, she screamed loudly, shutting her eyes and drawing her legs and arms into herself as if she was in pain. He backed up, his eyes wide, and waited for the scream to get quieter and quieter until it eventually stopped.

Randy pulled Cena out onto the balcony, who was just as freaked out by Alix's current state as he was.

"Do something, lover boy." He grunted, pushing Cena in front of the X-Stinger. Cena backed up into him.

"Randy…I'm scared." He said, doing the best he could to get away from her. Randy stood there in front of Alix deep in thought as Cena ran back into the hotel room, sitting cross-legged on one of the beds.

"There's only one person that can fix this." Randy snapped his fingers. "…and he's not with the WWE anymore. Damn. _Mattie knows where he is! _…And Mattie's in the hospital. Damn. We'd have to take her somewhere…and that means moving her…and she'd scream. …_Johnny! _Do we have any duct tape?"

"Of course we do!" Cena shouted back, already rummaging through the closet that held the two's suitcases. "Why?"

"Just bring it here!" Randy held out a hand, but his eyes never left Alix.

"What color?" John came walking back with an arm full of different rolls of duct tape. "We have pink, neon green, forest green, red, orange, sky blue, dark blue, neon blue, turquoise…"

Randy randomly picked out one of the colors, which ended up to be sky blue, and tore off a decent amount of it. Lacking scissors, he used his teeth.

"Johnny…whenever I ask for duct tape and I don't have scissors…please bring them to me too." He spat a few times on the ground. "Never make me go through that again – duct tape tastes _awful._"

Cena laughed and headed back into the hotel, not staying long enough to see what Randy would be doing with his new duct tape.

The Viper got down on his knees in front of Alix, holding the tape taut between his hands. "Okay…Alix…I know you're going to try and scream at me for this…but it's your own good, okay? We're taking you to someone who will make this better."

Slowly he sealed the tape around Alix's lips. She tried to scream, but now she couldn't. Her eyes stayed wide, but she wasn't fighting. Apparently all she wanted to do was scream.

Randy smiled a little bit and lifted her up, one arm on her back and one arm behind her knees. She still wasn't fighting, but she was trying to scream. He carried her into the hotel room and set her down on his bed.

"Randy, what are you doing with her?" Cena looked wide-eyed at his friend. "You didn't tell me you were duct taping her!"

"Look, if I touch her, she screams." Randy shrugged. "And she won't move on her own. But I know someone that can fix this. I have to get her to him…and that involves moving her. Duct tape keeps her quiet."

John put his hand to his face, in a '_you are an idiot_' look. "…where are we taking her?"

Randy smiled, with John's acceptance. "We have two stops. One in Matt Hardy's hospital room. One in…well, I'll let you find out."

"Great just great…look, if we're taking her somewhere like that I have to go check and see if the people at the front desk are still there." Cena shook his head. "And you should probably alert Hunter that you're kidnapping his daughter. That would be a nasty surprise for him when he realizes she's gone."

"You kidding me? I'm her brother." Randy laughed. "And besides, Mark is her father."

"Nu-uh, Hunter is…" Cena sang as he walked out the door, heading for the front lobby.

Randy sat down beside Alix, who was laying there, looking dead. Just like she had been on the balcony. She had given up trying to scream, and was staring pathetically at a spot on the wall – like she was going to cry.

"You can't stay like this…" he whispered, patting her knee. "We need someone to take down the Nexus…and you're the girl to do that. We can't do it alone…we need you."

"I'm back!" Cena announced as he walked back in the hotel room. "And I told Hunter. He'll be over in a minute. Oh! And no one's at the front desk, so we should be able to get her out easy."

"Why is Hunter coming over…?" Randy groaned. "I'd like to get her where she needs to be ASAP."

"'Cause he's pretty much her caretaker, and he may want to come _with _us." Cena rolled his eyes.

As if on cue, Triple H walked through the door, without knocking or anything. "Alright, you guys ready?" At Randy's shocked look, he replied, "Cena told me everything. You usually have decent plans – so I doubt that this will be a bad one."

Randy shrugged and grabbed Alix as he had before, and she started trying to scream again. She still wasn't trying to fight though – which was good.

"And off we go!" Cena grinned, holding the door open for Randy and Hunter.

The three walked down and out of the hotel and piled into Hunter's rental SUV, which is usually what carted them around anyway.

"So…the hospital first?" The King of Kings looked to the second row of seats, where Randy and Alix were seated. Randy nodded, not letting his eyes off of the X-Stinger.

For about five minutes the car was completely silent, in which John was pretty much twitching the entire time. "It's too damn quiet…" he said, leaning over towards the radio. "What tunes did you bring with you, Hunt?"

"They're in a glove compartment." He waved over towards the compartment in front of the Superstar clad in purple and yellow, not taking his eyes off of the road. He was trying to speed just enough so that he could slow down in a police officer decided to come out of nowhere.

Cena immediately went digging, looking for something to listen to.

"Triple H listens to…Linkin Park, Nickelback, Staind, Skillet, Three Days Grace…damn you, Hunter, you don't have Eminem…" Cena muttered, shutting the door to the glove compartment and crossing his arms.

"Sorry I don't stock up with Cena's favorite stuff." Hunter chuckled, still not looking away from the road. "If you can't find anything you like just put on the radio."

"Nah, I'll sit here in silence." Cena pouted. "Since no one feels like talking."

"You better be quiet – I think she finally fell asleep." Randy growled from the backseat. Hunter abruptly pulled over to the side of the road.

"Is that it then?" he asked, turning back and looking between Randy and the now sleeping Alix. "Should we just head back to the hotel? She's asleep – and when she wakes up she'll probably be fine."

"No." Cena said, glaring at Hunter. "Get to Matt. I'd rather be sure she's fine then get back to the hotel and have her screaming again."

Hunter looked skeptically at Randy; the one to bring the three on this trip in the first place. The Viper pointed at John and nodded, trying to say that John was right. Hunter sighed and shook his head, pulling back onto the main road and back towards the hospital.

Thirty minutes later, at most, John and Triple H burst into the hospital, Randy still back in the SUV with Alix.

"Matt Hardy." Hunter demanded, almost crashing into the front desk. "Where is Matt Hardy?"

The skinny receptionist looked back up at him and John with wide eyes. "Room three twenty-four."

Triple H bolted off while John quickly smiled at the girl. "Thanks, sorry about scaring the crap out of you."

Finishing that sentence, John shot off after Hunter, leaving the girl confused and almost in shock.

The two wrestlers ignored the elevators and stormed up the stairs, trying to get to the third floor as quickly as possible. Luckily enough for them, there was absolutely no one in the staircases, so there was no one for them to scare out of their minds. …Yet, of course.

On the third floor, the only people walking around were doctors. Nevertheless, the sight of two burly men racing around a hospital floor couldn't have been any more normal to see.

"Three twenty-four!" John suddenly shouted, pointing directly at a gold plate on the front of one of the many white doors in the narrow hallway. Hunter nodded and opened it surprisingly quietly for how fast they had been racing around just minutes earlier.

Matt jolted up in response to John and Hunter coming through the door.

"H-Hey guys, what do you want…?" he asked quietly, shrinking away from the two larger wrestlers.

"To make a long story short, Hunter, Randy and I need to know where your brother is." John said, semi-calmly. "Where is Jeff Hardy?"

**AN: May I say how excited I am that the Undertaker AND Triple H returned last night? Is that okay? CAUSE I'M REALLY REALLY EXCITED!**

…**Anyway…what do we think? About Alix's depression, about Hunt and Cena asking about Jeffers…? How will Alix possibly be cheered up? REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

"Are we there yet?" John complained, ramming his head against the headrest on the seat. "You guys made three hours seem so…quick."

"John…" Hunter's knuckles got white as he gripped onto the steering wheel even harder. "We have…been on the road…_for thirty minutes! _You are _the worst _carmate – "

"_Would you two shut up?" _Randy shouted, and Alix stirred, just a little. His voice piped down to what sounded like a hiss. "John – I'm sorry you're so twitchy. Hunter – get the fuck over John. Are we better now?"

Alix had been lying on Randy's shoulder, barely making a sound. It was as if she was in the same trace-state she had been before she fell asleep; only now her eyes were closed.

But now she sat up, took a quick look around, slouched back against the seat, took a deep sigh, and stared off into space again. Nothing had changed.

Cena looked back, and took a quick, close look at Alix. "Yep, I think it's a good idea that we didn't head back to the hotel…Alix, you there? Please say something…"

And yet Alix just sat there – as if John had just talked to air.

An hour and a half later, with just about an hour to go, John and Randy were fast asleep. The latter was heavily snoring, and the former was curled into himself against the window.

Hunter stared silently through the window. It had begun raining, and the only sounds in the car were the _whoosh_ing of the windshield and the faint sounds of one of Linkin Park's older CD's turned down really low for two of the wrestlers to sleep.

"This is a bit of a pain, Alix." Hunter sighed, his eyes drooping. He was every bit as tired at John and Randy, but for obvious reasons couldn't sleep.

"Sorry that I'm upset that it's my fault that my friends are hurt." Alix mumbled, crossing her arms. Hunter pulled over to the side of the road abruptly, and glared back at her.

"We are a half an hour from Richmond freaking Virginia from Baltimore freaking Maryland and you decide to get freaking back to normal?" Hunter growled, clutching onto the steering wheel as if his life depended on it, slowly swerving back onto the road.

"Oh sorry, you want me to back to staring at that black dot on your seat?" she sneered. "Fine, I'll do that."

"What, did you just _act_ like you were all depressed as soon as you heard you would be meeting Jeff fucking Hardy?" Hunter shouted, ignoring the fact that there were still two sleeping wrestlers in the SUV.

"_It's my fucking fault that there are four wrestlers in the hospital!" _Alix roared, threateningly gripping the door handle. "I'll do it. I'll leave."

"Go right ahead." Triple H growled. "I don't give a shit. You're twenty minutes away from Richmond; maybe you can make it there on foot. Honestly there won't be a lick of guilt."

"Do you really think I faked everything?"

"That's what I'm thinking right now!"

"_Well I didn't!_"

And with that, Alix yanked open the door and launched herself out; not allowing for Hunter to pull over, or even slow down. Hunter looked wide-eyed back at the now empty seat, and yanked the door shut again; now unable to head back to grab her.

The X-Stinger's head slammed against the grassy ground, and her body soon followed. She lay flat against the ground as the stars twinkled brighter and brighter – even more than when she was looking up in the city.

The world spun faster and faster around her, and the only thing she could realize now was bright lights, like car headlights, were shining to her right. They stayed absolutely still as small, muffled steps came nearer and nearer to her.

"Welcome to the Imag-I-Nation…" a voice whispered as black clouded more and more of Alix's vision.

"You must be that Alix girl Matt called about…" the speaker said, picking her up and getting her into his small sports car. He started the engine and constantly looked back and forth between Alix and the road. "Guess that leaves me to wonder why you were on the side of the road; and knocked out. It can't be good."

Fifteen minutes later, and the creator of the Imag-I-Nation pulled into a small parking lot for an apartment building. He glanced up at the room on the highest floor, which had an orange glow seeping from it.

"Damn." He muttered, again to himself. "Forgot to turn the light off. Damn electric bill's been getting too high…"

He walked over to the side of the car to get Alix out, gently picking her up. Her head lolled on his arm, and he almost laughed.

"A lot of plans for you, little demon." He said quietly, giving her a quick nickname. "You gon' need a better name than that in the Imag-I-Nation…"

He silently walked into the lobby of the apartment building, the desk manager nodding once to him, not giving him a second look. It was something normal with the eclectic wrestler, to be bringing in random people. It wasn't as normal for them to be knocked out – but it had happened.

The wrestler stood silently in the elevator as it zoomed straight up to the top floor. He kept his eyes on Alix, both waiting for her to wake up, and trying to figure out exactly what he wanted planned for the girl.

He kneeled down and opened the door to one of his studios with his mouth. He set Alix down on one of the torn-up pasty yellow couches in the room, and looked around a the mess that he called his second favorite studio.

"Never as good as The Barn…" he grinned with his hands on his hips, looking around at the dimly lit, orange glowing room. He glanced back at Alix, and decided to wait to put in place whatever plans he had running in his mind for the girl.

He walked over to the wall opposite the door and plucked the dark brown acoustic guitar from the wall. He sat down on a dark green ottoman a few feet from the pasty couch and freely played – nothing important or noticeable, just whatever came to mind.

Alix's eyes fluttered open, and she stared upward at the one lone lightbulb dangling from the ceiling.

"Okay – I just argued with Hunter and flew to the side of the highway. Is this heaven or something?" she asked, laughing weakly.

"To me it is." He smiled, setting the guitar down on the floor next to him. "Welcome, Alix."

"Who are – " Alix whipped to her side in order to see who was talking to her. She immediately recognized him as soon as she set her eyes on him though. "Jeff Hardy?"

"You got it girl." He smirked, winking at her. "Found you on the highway. You're in one of my studios now. Matt told me you were all depressed – why is that?"

"I've got on the bad side of this team called the Nexus, and they're taking my friends out one by one." Alix sighed, holding her head in her hands. "First Edge, then R-Truth, then Matt, then John Morrison. But with Johnny…they cornered him on his balcony at the hotel and I'm pretty sure pushed him off it. I think he's alive and all – he landed in bushed but…if it wasn't for me they wouldn't be hurt in the first place."

"You're not accountable for the Nexus' actions, Lil Demon." Jeff shook his head. "Ha, I like that, that'll stick…anyway, yes, they may be doing it to get back at you. But are you holding a gun to Wade Barrett's head and telling him and his little ass-kissers to hurt everyone? Course not. That'd be stupid."

"If I wasn't in the WWE it still wouldn't have happened…" Alix muttered, looking from one end of the couch to the other. "Okay, I was trying to be dramatic and put my head in a pillow. You don't have any pillows!"

Jeff ran his hand through his purple and black hair. "Yeah – like I said earlier, this place ain't as good as The Barn, and it doesn't have much. Not up here as often as I am at home – even bein' on TNA. I thought I was told you weren't talking much?"

Alix clapped her hands to her mouth, and a muffled, "There, is that better?" creeped out. Jeff smiled and Alix laughed, lowering her hands to talk without them blocking her words. "I can't exactly stop myself from talking in front of one of one of my idols."

"You're doin' a pretty good job of showing how much you just _adore _me on your show." Jeff grinned. "I guess I don't need to do a lot of cheering you up then?"

"Not for now."

"Then how 'bout we have some fun?"

**AN: It's…JEFFERS. YAY. REVIEW.**


	30. Chapter 30

Hunter clutched the wheel hard, his eyes nearly shut, and now a half an hour away from Baltimore. It was nearly four in the morning, John and Randy were still asleep – and he was virtually the only person on the road.

"Damn Alix…damn her acting…damn me knowing her…damn the WWE…damn her favorite color, her favorite drink…damn everything that has to do with her…" Hunter muttered, slouching down and looking as if he was driving a race car instead of a big soccer-mom SUV.

A few miles down the road, a loud honk blared behind Hunter, and he jolted straight up, swerving back fully into the lane he was supposed to be in.

"And damn that truck too…" he remarked, remembering his earlier statements.

Triple H sighed, trying to focus on the road in front of him. He knew he had only ten minutes until he got to the hotel, but he was getting more and more tired.

Quickly scanning the road to the left and right of him, he spotted a highway-side dingy motel. _Better than nothing…_he said, shoving John quickly, who was still in the passenger seat next to him.

"Get up, man." He said with a yawn.

"We at Jeff's hotel?" John yawned and stretched, almost like a cat. His eyes widened when he sat up and looked around him outside of the SUV. "This isn't Jeff's hotel…"

"I already dropped Alix off." Hunter gruffly said. "You and your little Viper back there fell asleep before we got there. I'm dead tired, this is some…well, it's a place for me to sleep. Get Randall up. I'm going to get a room – you two don't mind sharing a bed?"

"I've been forced to share a bed with Santino Marella." John rolled his eyes, opening Randy's door as Hunter got out and the crisp night air met his skin. "I don't mind sharing with Randy."

Hunter nodded and took a deep breath of real air before heading to the shabby building that looked like it was the main office. A headache that went previously unnoticed throbbed out with the street lights and the room lights and the stars and he closed his eyes, bringing his fingers to his forehead. He was just too tired.

He brought his hand to the chipping golden doorknob, which was surprisingly warm for this late at night – or early in the morning, depending on how you want to look at it. _Must be some couple who just got here from a strip club or something…_he scoffed, not wanting to deal with anyone other than himself and Randy and John that night.

Triple H opened the door and he kept his eyes on the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone who may have happened to go in there before him.

"Hundred dollars a night – you know that, right Hunter?" A familiar English accent drawled, and Hunter's head whipped up. He raised his hands and pulled them into tight fists.

"I'm warning you Barrett." He growled, glaring at the leader of the Nexus. Wade just smirked. "Don't try anything with me. _All I want to do is sleep!"_

"Oh you'll be sleeping well with the Nexus around." Wade chuckled. With the mention of Nexus, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Michael McGillicutty, David Otunga, Husky Harris, and, the new addition, Alberto Del Rio stepped out from seemingly nowhere. Triple H took a few steps back, trying to get out of the door and to run back to the SUV.

_What is taking John and Randy so long…? _Hunter thought as the seven Superstars surrounded him – cutting off his way to the doorway. Wade grabbed two hidden steel chairs from behind the front desk and passed one to Justin Gabriel and one to Heath Slater. They each took one calculated step toward Hunter and he twisted around and around, trying to figure out if someone was going to attack first.

"Now." Wade said quietly, and the chair in Heath's hands slammed against Hunter's head. He fell to the ground and the seven Superstars proceeded to beat on Hunter everywhere. Feet and fists pounded against his head, legs, sides, stomach…everywhere. He tried to curl himself into a ball or something to try and get the damage to lessen. It was no use though.

With one more slam of the chair, now against his spine, Hunter passed out. He shut his eyes and let everything numb, and let himself fall unconscious. Being a wrestler, it was almost an art; knowing how to make himself pass out. It was especially useful when things wet awry on screen.

"450, Justin." Wade ordered, and Justin Gabriel nodded, everyone else backing away from Hunter. Justin went behind the front desk and hopped up on top of it. He had done 450s outside of the ring before, and he knew it hurt. No matter where or how he tried to land it, it hurt. Even in the ring it hurt, just hurt less. So jumping and landing on a well-muscled body on top of a tiled floor…he couldn't imagine how much it was going to hurt.

"Justin." Wade barked, his hands on his hips. "Now."

"Yes Wade." Justin grimaced, running a hand back through his hair. Honestly he was done with trying to hurt everyone that was close to Alix. But he wasn't going to leave the Nexus. Leaving the Nexus meant getting beat up himself. He saw the pain they put others through, and just _imagining _that on himself hurt.

"_Justin!" _Wade barked louder as Hunter stirred just a little. Justin jumped off the desk and flipped twice in the air, as he had done when the team had beat up John Cena when they first started to take over Raw. He landed on his stomach on top of Hunter and quickly flipped back onto his feet, though it felt like a rib had cracked. Hunter groaned loudly and twisted to his side, trying to find a position that the pain would go away.

Wade nodded approvingly at the Nexus, and exited out the back with the rest of them quickly followed him. Justin glanced over his shoulder at the hurting Hunter, but nevertheless followed the rest of his team without any further hesitation.

"Hunt, what is taking so – " Cena started as he walked into the front office. He stopped however when the door slammed against Triple H's head, causing him to groan again. "_Randy – get in here!"_

Meanwhile, Jeff and Alix stepped out of a small darkroom, each covered in paint nearly from head to foot. Alix was spattered in yellow and red from her hair to her toes, and Jeff was covered in purple and green. They each were laughing, barely able to hold themselves up.

"You just had to get paint all over me, didn't you?" Alix grinned, picking a chip of dried paint out of her hair. "You said you had it set up so we could just get splattering!"

"Did you honestly think when practically just making a mess you wouldn't make a mess on yourself?" Jeff laughed, and while the two tried to grab towels so they could sit on the one couch, the phone rang loud.

"Yellow?" Jeff answered, picking paint off of his face gently. "Yeah it's Jeff. Did you really not recognize my voice? …Yes, Alix is here. We just had a paint war. …Yes, I told her we were splatter painting for a new sculpting project. …Yes, I know that's a lie. Could you get to the point?"

Jeff's eyes widened as he dropped the ratty yellow-brown towels he had grabbed.

"No I did not know that…and neither did she." He breathed. "We're on our way to Baltimore _right now._"

Jeff threw the phone back onto the stand and grabbed Alix's hand.

"Where are we going?" she yelled as she was dragged through the hallways and to the elevator of the apartment building.

"Hunter's in the hospital." Jeff said gruffly, dragging her now to his pick-up and revving the engine as soon as they were both seated.

"That's it!" Alix shouted, throwing her hands in the air, and collapsing them back into her lap. "I'm done, I'm through with the WWE."

"Like hell you're not." Jeff muttered, blindly steering onto the highway. "I'm comin' back with you, Lil Devil. If these people can take Hunter out, they need to have somethin' handed back to them. Say aye if you agree it should be their asses."

**AN: OMG 'TAKER was on Smackdown earlier! He has a beautiful accent~ Anywayz…Jeffro to the WWE? What do we think, what do we think?**


	31. Chapter 31

Jeff and Alix stood outside of their next arena for the next show. Their fingers were loosely grasped together, staring at the looming building in front of them. It was hours and hours before their performance started, but just standing there humbled them. They each had something they needed to announce. Jeff: his return to his home. The place where he belonged. Alix: …well, let's wait for the show for that announcement.

"You ready to go in?" Alix asked quietly, the wind carrying away her words softly.

Jeff stood silently, playing with Alix's fingers in his one hand. There was a slight smile on his face, and a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes. Yes, Lil Devil, I think I am." He grasped Alix's hand tightly. "Let's go."

Within minutes the two were bombarded by wardrobe and makeup, and were quickly separated. As Alix sat in front of a lit mirror and her makeup was done and her hair was re-dyed, she thought back over her brief meeting with Hunter in the hospital.

"You guys can go in now." The nurse had said. "Two or three at a time though, _please._"

"Alix and Jeff." Most, if not all of the visiting party had said immediately. The two nodded to each other and walked in silently.

"Hey Ally…" Hunter croaked, trying to talk and not feel like killing himself at the same time. "Hey Jeff."

"I hate you Hunter…" Alix said, tears leaking down her cheeks as she sat on the end of the bed near Triple H's feet. "I hate you so much…"

"It's s'alright, King." Jeff grunted, sitting down in one of the faux leather chairs in the corner of the room. "Replace 'hate' with 'love' and I think that's more along the lines of what she's actually thinking."

"I know Ally…" Hunter whispered, with as much strength as he could muster. "I love you too, girl. Please hold on for me. I'm not going to tell you to beat down the Nexus, or…beat down _anyone _for that matter. I don't want you to go for the Nexus – they'll put you like I am. Please…don't…"

With that, Hunter passed out. Alix freaked out for a quick second before she realized his heart monitor was still beeping at the same rate as it had been only minutes before. He was just tired.

"Come on, Lil Demon." Jeff said quietly, wrapping his hand around her shoulders and beginning to lead her out of the room. "There's no reason for you to be here and grieve when he can't see you…"

Alix sniffed sadly once, standing right behind the stage with Jeff. They had told Creative about their plan and the team had just smiled.

"Go with it." They said. "It's not like everything in the WWE is scripted anymore anyway. The only thing you need to tell us about is if you guys do something drastic. You know. Plan something drastic."

That 'scripted' comment had scared the living daylights out of Alix.

"You ready Lil Demon?" Jeff asked. "It's almost time."

Alix nodded once in reply, her heart beating almost as fast and hard as it had been on the first night she showed up on everyone's televisions.

"You guys are on in ten!" someone shouted and the two squeezed each other's hands once. It was time.

"Go!"

"_I'm just a step away." _

The two stepped out from behind the TitanTron, shutting up the commentators and causing a huge cheer from the crowd.

"_I'm just a breath away. Losin' my faith today, I'm fallin off the edge today." _

The two looked to each other simultaneously and took slow, short, calculated steps forward.

"_I am just a man."_

The two looked to each other, and ran towards the ring, sliding under the bottom rope and popping onto the top turnbuckle even before the next line played.

"_Not superhuman, (I'm not superhuman,) Someone save me from the hate."_

The two Swantoned at the same time, but instead of landing flat onto an opponent, they each caught themselves on their hands and propelled into a flip, each landing on their feet.

"_It's just another war, just another family torn. Just a step from the edge, just another day in the world we live!" _

They saluted the camera, and danced as Jeff had for years in the few seconds of the last few lines.

"_I need a heerrooo, to save me now. I need a hero! I need a hero, to save my life. A hero will save me, JUST IN TIME!" _

The two flipped between the middle ropes of all sides of the ring, saluting each other and the crowd over and over. They already had plans for what the real entrance would be when they had the entire team together, but for now, it consisted of mostly theatrics.

Alix grabbed two mics from one of the ringside assistants, handing one to Jeff.

"Turn down the track!" she shouted, and the crowd cheered. _They love _anything _I say…_ "But keep it play, keep it playing! It makes what I'm about to say all dramatic."

Jeff and Alix stood close to each other, having some of their coming speech planned as well. "We. Are. _Redención._" The two said together. "We are _not _a tag team. By the end of this, we will be a team of seven."

"For those of you keeping score, there are seven members of the Nexus. There will be seven members of Redención. Can we tell where this is going?" Jeff nearly laughed. The rest of the crowd did too. It was easy to see that they were very glad he was back.

"Alright, so I want this next part to sound like a news broadcast." Alix grinned. "So Mike, Mike's the camera man by the way, everyone say Hi Mike!"

_Hi Mike _rang around the arena and Alix laughed.

"You guys crack me up…okay, sorry, serious face again. Mike, back out real slow, and when I point at you suddenly zoom in on me real quick. Kay? Back out…_now._"

The picture of Alix and Jeff that was on the TitanTron backed out _really _slowly.

"And in _today's – " _Alix pointed at Mike, and her face suddenly zoomed big on the Tron. " – News, the newest victim of the Nexus' vicious attacks is none other than The Connecticut Blueblood, the Cerebral Assassin, the Game, the King of Kings, _my _friend and nearly father, the younger member of D-Generation X, my – "

Jeff interrupted. "_My _lover – "

"_JEFF!" _Alix barked, glaring at him. "Kiddies love you and I! That is inappropriate." Alix looked at the camera, showing the Rock's trademarked People's Eyebrow. "_This _is a PG-show, ladies and gentlemen. Anyway, in case you live under a rock and couldn't figure out who it is, the Nexus attacked Triple H. He's in the hospital. He's barely able to stay awake. Which is why Redención exists. To get _redemption _for what the Nexus has done to me, and to my friends, and every member of the WWE Universe who has been listening to me!" The crowd cheered loudly.

"Tonight, on Friday Night Smackdown, the leader of the Imag-I-Nation believes that this show would be more aptly titled _Friday Night Redención._" Jeff gestured to the Tron, and a play on the regular Smackdown logo showed up, with Smackdown replaced with the name of the WWE's newest team. On anyone's TV screens at home, the same thing happened in the bottom left hand corner, where the Smackdown logo usually was. "Tonight it is all about us. We're all that matters."

"Each match tonight will determine who will be included in Redención, in order to take out Nexus in due time." Alix nodded to each side of the ring. "Except for two out of the five, but that's coming. Cue the graphics for the matches tonight."

"Our first match will be one for the ages! The World's Largest Athlete, _BIIIGG SHOOOWWW!" _Jeff announced loudly.

"Vs the _Demon from Death Valley: _the _Underrtakerrr!_" Alix announced, and the graphic of the two shot up onto the Titan Tron.

"Match two: the Ultimate Underdog – _Rey Myyyssterriooo!_" Jeff.

"Vs the AirBourne – _Evan Boourne!" _Alix.

"Match Three: the Ultimate Fruity Pebble – _Jyannn Ceeeenaaaaa!" _Jeff.

"Vs the leader of the Boom Squad! _Kofiii Kiiinggstooon!" _Alix.

"These next two matches will _not _determine someone that will be in Redención." Jeff said, almost sadly. "All four of the coming opponents are automatically in the team facing the Nexus. Match four _would _have been Christian versus the Prince of Parkour, versus Version One, Matt Hardy. But because of the Nexus, John Morrison and Matt Hardy are not able to compete."

"Match five would have been The Rated-R Superstar versus the Viper." Alix said, tears pricking to her eyes. "But Edge was the first to be taken out by the Nexus."

"The remaining superstars from those two matches, Christian and Randy Orton, will face each other in match four." Jeff nodded. "But keep in mind that both are already in our team.

"Now, match five is a little different." Alix smiled a little, and curiosity peaked in the arena amongst the people in their seats. "It's something the internet has proven that the WWE Universe has been waiting to see ever since I laid my first Swanton Bomb in this ring. Match five is the Enigma himself, versus me. Version 2 point oh."

The crowd cheered for the chance to see the two high-flying superstars in the ring together. It would be amazing. It would be a match of the year contestant. It was the main event.

"And now, my little Enigmas, I believe it's time for commercial." Jeff said. The two dropped their mics and walked out of the ring, leaving it bare and empty. Redención's song was just finishing for the second time.

_"A hero's gonna save me just in time…"_

**AN: I like this chapter. And thank you to MissShelz for a little bit of help when I needed it ^_^ REVIEW! **

**(oh, did anyone notice the theme with each of the matches?)**


	32. Chapter 32

"And now – for the first match of Friday Night Redención! First, allow me to introduce, _The Deadman! The Underrtakerrr!" _the ring announcer called when the show returned from commercial.

"_Ain't no grave…gon' hold my…body down…" _The thunder crashed, the lightning flashed, and the Undertaker slowly walked out. He didn't look the least bit surprised that he had a match that night, even though Jeff or Alix hadn't said one word to him about their plans. He carried on his normal entrance routine until it was rudely interrupted.

"_Welll it's the BIG SHOWW!"_

Big Show lumbered out with a huge smile on his face and his bandanna across his forehead. He slapped the hand of each fan along the sides of the entrance ramp, but his eyes never left the Undertaker, who was now glaring down at the world's largest athlete.

He stepped into the ring and the two stared each other down, quickly backing into their respective corners. The bell wasn't rung. Nothing was done. They just looked at each other dead in the eye.

As the mumblings started in the crowd, the bell was rung, and the two slowly circled each other. They were trying to decide what would go down first. Who would get the beatdown.

The two made mocking punching movements at each other, getting closer and closer to each other. Undertaker glared at Paul when they were a nosehair apart.

"You know what this is about." He growled quietly – no one in the audience could hear him.

"Oh and what would that be?" Big Show asked, equally as quiet.

"We're the father figures to Alix, Paul." Undertaker hissed. "Whoever wins this is her real father. "Just give it up now."

"Never!" Big Show roared, and the two linked their arms around the other's neck. Big Show forced the Undertaker into one of the turnbuckles, Taker all the time trying to fight his way out of it.

Show tried a punch in the face to the Deadman, but missed, and Taker ducked below his arm – getting his mojo back. Show rolled his eyes at himself as they started circling each other again, wrapping the other's neck as soon as possible. Instead of getting Undertaker into one of the turnbuckles, Show landed an uppercut on the older man's gut.

Taker staggered back a step or two, giving Show the room to land two more, eventually grabbing onto the sides of Taker's head and headbutting him backwards. Undertaker now in the turnbuckle, Show landed two consecutive punches on either side of his gut, and Taker was easily reeling.

As soon as the chance came up, Undertaker used some momentum to run into the ropes on the other side of the ring. Bouncing off them, he raised his fist and slammed it into the side of Big Show's head, sending it to the side. Second landed punch and Big Show countered, slamming again into Undertaker's gut. This was a battle of strength, and that was it.

Big Show slammed his knee into a quick but powerful lowblow, and Undertaker was sent reeling for a second, bent over.

_Punch, punch, punch, _Big Show slammed into Undertaker as the older man leaned into the turnbuckle. They got harder and faster, and Undertaker's heart closed up – or what was left of it anyway. He was officially hurting – and he didn't want Alix to be watching this. But he knew she was.

With that closed heart, he powered under Big Show arm, bounced off the ring ropes and punched him. Hard. Back into the turnbuckle – _punch, kick, punch. _Harder and harder. Until he stopped to breathe.

Big Show headbutted him so hard stars shone in front of his eyes. He flipped backwards, landing flat on his back on the mat and looking up at the lights on the ceiling.

Show lumbered, proud of himself for getting the Deadman down. Mark got up again, shaking in his wrestling boots. Show headbutted him again twice, and Mark, showing a rare sign of emotion, let tears prick to his eyes.

"Paul please…" he nearly whimpered, and if the arena could hear him they would have been dumbfounded. "I need this…"

He limped to a corner of the ring, looking up at Big Show with wide pleading eyes. His requests were unmet, as he was pounded with fists and kneed in the groin again. Paul walked away, again proud of himself, and planning to slam into Mark with his entire body. That would surely put the Deadman out.

That was surely a mistake.

As he ran towards the Deadman, his supposed prey got out of the way, swinging half of Big Show's body over the top rope, so he ended up sitting on it. Undertaker backed to where Big Show had been standing, and ran at the larger man, landing a vintage kick to Show's skull. Big Show fell to the ground. _The bigger they are the harder they fall._

Undertaker leaned on one of the turnbuckles, thanking the Devil that he had been able to land that. He had a chance.

Show slowly crawled up, letting Undertaker breathe. He ended up pulling on the bottom rope and lifting himself up onto the end of the mat, laying there and breathing hard. Undertaker tried to land his trademarked and vintage legdrop – and technically did – but he ended up falling to the ground as well as choking the Big Show.

The two slowly lifted themselves up, Undertaker forcing himself to get back in the ring. As soon as the two were standing, Undertaker tried to run at the Big Show to land _something. _Again, he missed. Big Show landed a hard kick to the Deadman's jaw. It didn't drop the Demon, but the hit from Big Show's large head to the Taker's neck did.

Mark squirmed on the mat, holding his head. _It's over, it's over, godammit I'm gonna lose Alix…_

Big Show picked Undertaker up and held the top part of his body back under his arm. _Alix…Alix…_

Undertaker held Big Show's head down and flipped him over his shoulder. The two were on the ground again.

"This. Is. It." The Undertaker seethed, picking Big Show up off the ground as if he was nothing. He slammed the Big Show into one of the turnbuckles and grabbed the Big Show's arm ready for an Old School. As soon as he jumped, Big Show clasped his meaty fingers around Undertaker's throat and chokeslammed him. The Last Outlaw was again staring up at the lights of the arena. He didn't know what to do. His strength was almost gone.

Suddenly, the lights were out. Several people in the crowd screamed loudly. Big Show twisted and turned in the ring, trying to see anything. No camera flashed were going off. No light was coming from the commentators. You could have held your hand two inches in front of your face and you wouldn't have seen it.

Suddenly Big Show felt leather around his throat, and he knew it was too late to do anything. The lights flared back on, Show looked Undertaker dead in the eye for one split second before he was lifted nearly a foot off the crowd and was slammed to the mat. Mark lifted Big Show's meaty fingers onto his chest and the ref slid down doe the count to three. The entire arena joined in.

"_One! Two! THREE!_"

With that, the lights turned off again and when they turned back on, the Big Show and the Undertaker were no where to be seen.

"That was indeed a match for the ages!" Josh Matthews praised, and Booker T was too impressed for words.

Alix and Jeff were seated in the back in their own room. A giant flatscreen TV was playing Smackdown for them, and Alix nodded when the Undertaker won.

"I expected that." Jeff said, unimpressed. "So what, does that mean Undertaker is who you'll be calling your father from now on or something?"

"I don't know." Alix muttered. "Hunt didn't have a chance. He was already hurt."

"Guess this next match is the one that really matters?"

Alix nodded, her eyes not leaving the TV. Next was Rey versus Evan. It _was _the one that mattered.

"_Booyaka, booyaka, six one, six one nine…" _Rey came out with a smile on his face happy as he usually was, and used to be. It was different than how he had been recently, and Alix liked the change.

"_Yeeeahhhhh! Some are born to fight! Some are born to sin! I was born to light the fire, all that you fear!" _The second Rey's foot touched the mat, Evan's song boomed through the arena, and the young Superstar came out with a wide smile on his face. It disappeared, however, when he looked at Rey, who was pacing in the ring.

Without touching one fan's hand, Evan silently entered the ring. The two glared at each other, and the referee looked uneasily between the two.

"And for our next match, we have _Rey Myyssteeerriiioooo _versus _EVAAN BOUURNE!_"

The crowd cheered, the two shook hands, the bell rang, and off they went. Evan forced Rey into a corner, and the red forced the two apart. Evan backed off barely in time. These two had already realized what every single one of the matches that night were based around.

Rey smiled evilly, realizing that Evan didn't want to use strategy to win this. _It should be easy…_

The two circled each other, crouching, when Rey jumped forward and got Evan into a headlock. The younger wrestler was on his knees, trying to separate Rey's arms from his head.

Evan backed Rey into one of the ropes and got him loose. The two jumped around as Rey flew between the two opposite ropes, trying to dodge each other. That was until Evan landed a low, sharp kick to Rey's groin. He then caught the Ultimate Underdog in a headscissor, effectively flipping him to the other end of the ring. In maybe a second, the two were facing each other again - no longer sure what to expect.

Rey got himself onto his knees at the turnbuckle, watching Evan's feet and hands at the same time. It was difficult.

He got up and slowly walked closer towards Evan, trying to be wary. He quickly clasped his hands around Evan, holding him still, until Evan turned the tables and did the same to him. Rey rushed forward, grabbing the rope and flinging Evan backwards.

When Evan tried to race back at Rey, the Underdog caught him in a beautiful Hurricanrana. Evan was thrown to the ground and Rey stood back up with a smile.

When they both were up, they both seemingly went running at each other. Rey, on the other hand, dodged and sprung up onto the top rope, catching Evan with a Seated S Senton. Rey got off and ran back to the ropes again to get momentum – but Evan saw it coming. He quickly stood up as Rey came racing back and caught him with a flash kick, landing them both on the ground. They were both hurt now. Badly.

With them both on the ground, Evan rolled over a few times and tried to pin Rey. "_One, two - !" _Rey kicked out and Evan swore under his breath. He thought he had the Master of the 619.

Evan stood and grabbed Rey's feet and hands, dragging him to the opposite turnbuckle. Rey still wasn't really moving. With one swift movement, 'Air' Bourne stomped Rey's face in, and blood poured out of the Mexican's nose.

Evan climbed the nearest turnbuckle, preparing for a Shooting Star Press, when Rey got up and punched him dead in the face. He started to climb, but Evan whaled on him before he could get all the way up. Rey fell back and Evan jumped, catching Rey's hips and twisting him back onto his shoulders. Rey wriggled out, grabbed Evan's feet, and shot him onto the second rope, where he then stayed.

The crowd knew what was coming.

Rey raced back, bounced off the ropes, and swung to kick Evan dead in the face. Six one nine. Evan tried to stand, but Rey hopped off the top rope for a Seated Senton. Although he missed, when Evan tried to roll him up for a pin, Rey used the momentum against him and got Evan on his shoulders.

"_One, two, threeeee!"_

Rey stood with happiness, holding his hand high in the air.

"That's my Rey-Rey…"


	33. Chapter 33

Alix bounced on her toes, shaking her hands loose. It was time for her match with Jeff.

John had won his against Kofi – so the Fruity Pebble was in Redención. Randy had won his match against Christian – but honestly that didn't matter. They both were in.

"Hey, Ally." Someone called from behind her, and she jumped nearly ten feet in the air. Turning around, she saw is was Rey – a smile on his face

"Hey Rey!" she nearly squeaked with a smile on her face. "You did great in your match!"

"I had to." Rey smiled almost with a cocky air. "I figured out the basis of your matches, you know…and so did Evan. That's how he lost. He was too worried about winning to actually – "

Rey was cut off, and cut off quickly. Alix cleared the space between them in one bound, and he pulled her even closer to him. He had to stand nearly on the very tips of his toes, but nevertheless their lips quickly met. It was longer than the last time – if that could have been counted as a last time – and so much more _electrifying _than her kiss with Evan. It was better than any Swanton Bomb Alix had ever performed – or could ever hope to perform.

"Alix!" a deep voice shouted from right behind the TitanTron. "You're on in ten!"

Alix jumped away from Rey and waiting maybe a second or two before the clapping in her song started. She smiled shakily and went out, bouncing with each step and clapping above her head.

"_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance…" _

Alix couldn't imagine what Jeff was thinking now that he could see her doing what had been pretty much marketed as 'his' dance.

She finished her entrance – just barely able to stay on her feet after what happened with Rey.

The lights went mostly off, but random colored lights flashed around the arena. Suddenly, the hypnotic start to Jeff Hardy's WWE entrance song started and the fans screamed loudly. It was clear that although Jeff had left the WWE for a while – he was happily welcomed back. Maybe even more so than Alix was welcomed in.

Jeff slapped the hands of many fans along the sides of the entrance ramp. _They'll never be washing those again…_ Alix thought with a small smile, leaning back against one side of the ring ropes.

Jeff's music cut off when he got into the ring, and Alix was already perched on the top rope. She smirked, smelling the air of the arena, getting for a feel of the excitement, and feeling the bloodlust seep through her veins.

To Jeff, the girl's eyes darkened. He smirked himself, knowing for a fact where this came from. And now that he knew that this happened to the X-Stinger, he knew that this challenge would be _that _much harder.

"And for the main event – we have Jeff _Hardyy!" _the ring announcer blared, but he wasn't able to finish with the other competitor of the match. Alix launched herself off of the top rope and onto Jeff. The ref and the ring announcer backed out of the way as Alix took her element of surprise and tried to roll Jeff up for a quick pin.

The ref slid to the mat and hit it only twice. Jeff kicked out, leaving Alix on her side and Jeff on his butt – trying to figure out what happened.

The bell-ringers quickly realized that they had yet to officially start the match, and promptly did. When the _ding, ding, ding _shot through the air, it seemed to almost energize Alix and Jeff. The two both jumped up and glared each other down.

The ref chastised Alix for starting the match without it officially _starting_, but the X-Stinger simply growled at him. He backed away and allowed for the match to continue.

Trying to use the element of surprise again, Alix quickly turned to Jeff and flung him against one side of the ropes. It worked, Jeff bounced against them and back against the opposite side of ropes. Thinking her plan had gone perfectly, Alix jumped maybe four feet in the air and prepared to slam her feet into Jeff's face when he came flying back.

Only one problem – there was no Jeff to hit. Jeff had managed to latch his arms around the ropes so he didn't fling back, and Alix didn't have enough time to notice this. She catapulted to the ground, her spine taking the brunt of the force.

Jeff grabbed her legs and forced them apart, slamming his legs down between them. Although she wasn't a guy – it still hurt like hell. For once in her life she was glad she wasn't a guy.

When that forced Alix to sit up, Jeff slid his legs into her face, forcing her down. _Yep, now I know what he would have felt like…_she groaned as Jeff grabbed her leg for a pin.

_One, two…_Alix used all of her might to force Jeff off of her and kick out of the pin. Jeff managed to immediately stand up, clapping to himself to get the rest of the arena to do the same. Alix on the other hand slowly crawled towards one of the turnbuckles to help her up.

When she did get up, Jeff raced at her to try and slam her back. Alix slid out of the way, and turned right back around to race at him. Instead of being able to cause any damage, Jeff swung his legs up and got her in the face. When he tried to jump down and roll her up, she slid out of that too and left him sitting again.

Alix took one deep breath and turned back around and now kicked Jeff in the face again. Jeff was left on the ground as Alix managed to stand up, turn around, fire herself off of the ropes, and effectively _sit _on his face for a half of a second. She was hoping the force would have done something, and weakly pinned him. He kicked out again and Alix was flat on her back hoping that this would end quickly.

The X-Stinger stood Jeff up and punched him dead in the face. Jeff gripped her arm and flung her against the rope. When she came flying back, she evaded his arm so he started to race around the ring too.

They bounced against opposite ropes for the last time, and both had the same idea. They both jumped, but grossly miscalculated how high they'd jumped. They both missed the other opponent but still had put a lot of force in their jumps. Effectively catapulting them over the top ropes.

Each of the competitors landed in a crumpled heap, writhing on the ground. Medics raced to each of them, but both Jeff and Alix waved them away – their pride getting far in the way of wanting to be okay.

"_Three!_" The ref called, which was when Alix realized that her and Jeff were being slowly counted out. She grunted as she rolled over onto her other side and stared at the ring mat, where if it hadn't been there she would have been able to see Jeff.

"_Four!_"

"Jeff…" Alix called out weakly, realizing that something had to be broken for her lungs to be hurting that much. Jeff didn't reply, and she couldn't see him.

_"Five!" _

Alix grabbed the mat and sat up, her head woozy and breathing killing her. The sea of fans seemed to swoon in front of her, and the ring lights just made her ensuing headache worse.

"_Six!_"

Alix pulled herself onto her knees and looked up towards the TitanTron – where a very unwelcome surprise was waiting for her.

"_Seven!_"

The Nexus walked down the entrance ramp slowly and methodically – a good amount of water bottles and trash thrown at them in the process. Of course that wouldn't be shown on the show when it aired in a few days.

"_Eight…!" _

Alix scrambled to get herself off of the floor and onto her feet, but fell back, hitting her head on the ring post in the process.

"_Nine!"_

The Nexus surrounded Alix – not laying a finger on her. They had nothing against Jeff – yet, so there was no reason to disqualify him. They just wanted to make sure she couldn't run away or get anywhere. Not that she could stand in the first place.

"_Ten! _Ring the bell!"

The ref motioned for the bell to be rung to call for the end of the match, and as soon as it did, the Nexus beat on Alix as hard as they could. Her head was smashed in, against a foot or against a ring post, her knees stomped on, her stomach crushed, and she could only hope someone would come save her.

"_I'm just a step away. I'm just a breath away. Losin my faith today – I'm fallin' off the edge today! I am just a man, not superhuman, someone save me from the hate…"_

The other five members of Redención raced out to help the X-Stinger. For a moment, Alix could see Jeff perched on one of the top ropes, exactly as she had been before their match.

Jeff launched himself in a suicide dive, and it seemed every member of the Nexus was taken care of. Except for one. Wade Barrett knelt down next to Alix, seemingly unaware of all of the other chaos.

"Hey there, hon." He drawled in his thick English accent, pretty much ignoring everything around him. Alix closed her eyes so that she wouldn't have to see the man, but he just chuckled. "You shoulda' respected me that day you first met me – and shouldn't have tried to save your precious Undertaker."

"Pardon me." That 'precious Undertaker' tapped Wade's shoulder. He turned around to be greeted by a steel chair to his chest. Alix slowly sat up when she heard the _clang _of the chair and realized that most of the Nexus were completely down for the count. If not they were just barely moving.

Jeff held his hand down to help Alix up, and helped her into the ring. The crowd cheered as the two circled around, trying to be sure to look at all of the fans.

"_I'm just a step away. I'm just a breath away. Losin my faith today – I'm fallin' off the edge today! I am just a man, not superhuman, someone save me from the hate…"_

The rest of Redención climbed into the ring and the cheers grew louder.

"_A hero's gonna save me just in time…"_

**AN: Sorry for how long it's been! Major blockage. Hope you enjoyed!**


	34. Chapter 34

Redención sat in their own hotel room about a week after they had all been picked to be in the group. They all were slouched over as they stared at each other, silently trying to put together plans. There had to be some way they could prepare for the inevitable fight between the Nexus and Redención.

The good thing was, it seemed the Nexus was done with their attacking of Alix's friends. Now that the Nexus had gotten a little bit of a taste of their own medicine, it seemed it was clear that they were doing just as much thinking as their rival stable was.

"Do you think we can be done this before WrestleMania?" John piped up. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You can't tell me you're looking for another title shot." Christian scoffed disbelievingly at him. He had a point – the leader of the Cenation had plenty of title shots in his years with the WWE.

"We can't be sure about being done before Mania." Alix shrugged, ignoring Christian. "At this point – we can't be sure about anything. Right now we're playing defense, and while that's been proven to be an okay thing to do, in this case I think it's hurting us. Everything we do is based on what the Nexus does. I think we might need to turn that around."

Rey grabbed Alix's hand lightly, and offered her a warm smile. Alix smiled back, and the two quickly turned back to face the rest of their team so that no making fun of would commence.

"Well then I say _we _make it a sure thing that we get this over with between the Nexus and us by Mania." Randy offered. Maybe then the wrestler's could go back to normal storylines and people not getting nearly killed.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up." Jeff held his hand up. "We don't have to get this done before Mania. We could have this finished _at _Mania. It's s'posed to be huge, right? Well look at this. We are a team of seven, destined to compete against the Nexus. The Nexus has been taking down friend after friend, family member after family member. At Mania, the greatest pay per view of them all, we take them down. They eat their own asses through a straw. We take offense as soon as we can, and make sure the Nexus starts taking us seriously – as we should be."

Redención stared at Jeff, surprised he had strung this together in two seconds. But it was a decent idea; maybe not quite a plan, but at least an idea.

"That sounds nearly crazy enough to work." the Undertaker spoke in his characteristically deep voice. "Now, granted, we have me on the team. And Alix and Jeff. But how are we supposed to make Nexus, a team of no good slimeballs, believe that _we're _taking offense?"

Redención was quiet. Redención was thinking.

"We can take...one of two ideas..." Alix spoke slowly, thinking as she spoke. "We could do this on a WWE level. Crash their matches, not care if we make them win, get Sh...the Raw GM... to set them up on Raw with shit matches...

"Or we could do it on a personal level. There are seven members of Nexus, and seven members of Redención. We could follow them around. Do everything they do, follow them to team meetings. Not say a word unless we're spoken to. That's like a psychological form of things; they always have to know we're there. They have to remember us, and have to remember what we did to them on Smackdown."

Small smiles creeped onto the faces of all of the members of Redención.

"Or," Rey spoke through a smile. "We could always do both."

And within minutes it was settled. Monday was in a day – so that meant so was Raw. Alix would go out and talk for a minute or two, say whatever she could come up with; with Redención standing right in the first row of the crowd. Just to make sure nothing would happen to her.

And they would each pair up with a member of the Nexus – take it down to that psychological level that Alix had talked about.

"Who's taking who?" Christian asked as the seven were preparing to separate into their respective rooms. Of course no one had their own room – safety reasons with the Nexus. While they hadn't attacked anyone that Alix knew in a while, Redención far from trusted them.

"Oh yeah." Alix laughed. "I guess we didn't think about that."

"Hmmm – Lil Devil gets first pick." Jeff announced, sitting back down on the floor.

"Alright." Alix nodded, a haughty smile stretching across her face. "I'm going to tail Wade Barrett."

The guys were in a frenzy. Everyone but Jeff disagreed with her decision, most of them saying that they would tail him for her. And that she didn't have to.

"Alix gets Wade." Jeff said just loudly enough for everyone to hear him; but he didn't yell. "I'm co-leader of Redención so I get second pick. I pick Alberto Del Rio."

Everyone else slowly calmed down, realizing that there was nothing they could say to get Alix to change her mind.

"I'll...I'll take Slater." Christian spoke up quietly. "I have a decent chance against him is he decides to try and fight me."

"I'll take Justin Gabriel." Rey said, and Alix realized his hand still hadn't left hers. "We fight the same – and only Jeff here is a somewhat aerial wrestler."

"Which would be more fun to use against Del Rio since he doesn't know how to combat it." Jeff grinned ear to ear.

"Otunga's _my _bitch now." John grinned, clapping his hands together. That car wreck of a wrestler needs it handed to him."

Everyone laughed at John's enthusiasm with this new plot.

"I'll take Harris." Randy nodded. "Unfinished business, I believe."

"That leaves me with McGillicutty. Who I'm fairly sure I can handle well." Undertaker smirked, and the rest of them nodded.

"Alright." Alix looked to each of them. "It's settled then. We know who we're tailing. But we don't start that yet – understand me? I'm going to talk to the Raw GM about a small idea I have. See what he can do. I'll give you guys the word when you can start tailing them. Understand?"

"Yeah," droned back the voices of most of the members of Redención. They all sounded kind of disappointed at that.

"Alrighty," Alix smiled. "Well head back to wherever you must go with whoever you must go with. Partners at all times, gentlemen."

John and Randy were the first to stand up and begin to leave the room. It was easy to see that those two would be the simplest of the pairs in Redención's buddy system.

Next to leave were Rey, Jeff, and Christian. While those three weren't always paired together, this was Undertaker's and Alix's room – and with the uneven amount of people in Redención, there was always an odd man out who was forced to pair with two other people.

Right before Rey stood up to leave he placed a small kiss on Alix's lips. He smiled as he walked out and she giggled for a moment, falling back onto her bed and staring up at the ceiling. The door shut behind Rey, Jeff and Christian and the Undertaker humphed at Alix.

"Have you realized you haven't heard anything from Evan in a week?" He asked, sitting down in one of the light brown wooden chairs by the hotel-standard kitchen table. "You were in love with him for months and just because Mysterio won that stupid match you haven't even acknowledged his existence."

"I've been just a little busy with Redención!' Alix defended herself quickly, sitting up again. "If he wanted to see me or talk to me then he could've come around and talked to me whenever. He's ignored me on the plane trips, in the hotels, at the house shows. Fine, that's stupid his fault. I have a team to manage."

Undertaker shook his head and looked out the window. "It's dark, I'm going to catch some sleep. You going to bed?"

"I might as well." Alix sighed, standing up and moving to where her duffel bag, which she moved around all her stuff in, was kept. She pulled out a pair of Rey's old ring pants and an oversized Triple H football jersey. Her sleepwear, which she found quite comfortable.

That night Alix slept without dreams. All she felt overnight was a plaguing feeling that she should worry more about Evan than she was. But she had Redención to run. It was impossible to worry about Evan.

Alix made it through the next day while sticking to either Undertaker's or Jeff's side. She saw Rey in passing a few times per day, but it wouldn't have mattered if they had gotten alone time or not. Alix was too busy trying to figure out what she was going to say on that night's Raw.

As she stood just backstage waiting for a useless match between Alex Riley and the Miz, she had to hope that she had it thought out enough.

"_And your winner is...Alex Riileey!_" The ring announcer shouted, and the crowd burst into cheers. Alix almost wished she had him for her team, but it was too late now. _Too bad though, he's a pretty good Superstar. Sure gets the bloodlust as well._

The Miz came backstage first, pushing past everyone that was in his way, and Alix watched Riley come back smiling and clapping the hands of his fans.

"It's almost time, Alix." one of the techs called to her and she nodded, clapping Riley's hand as he walked backstage.

"Nice match, dude." she grinned at him.

"Thanks." he beamed, nodding at her. "Good luck with your little Nexus problem."

Alix rolled her eyes. "X-Stinger, go!"

She nodded and raced out as Redención's song started.

"_I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away,"_

The crowd broke into cheers and applause louder than they had been for Alex Riley's victory. Alix smiled at them and started her slow methodical walk to the ring to go along with the song's beat. As she walked she marked with her eyes where the rest of her team were sitting. They were the ones with black hoodies pulled over their faces, slouched in their chairs, and not standing up and cheering like the rest of the crowd. They had done that so that they didn't attract attention from the rest of the crowd and the Nexus wouldn't know they were sitting there until it was too late.

Alix stepped into the ring and her music died down. She waited a few more second for the cheers of the crowd to get a little quieter before holding her mic to her mouth.

"Well, I'm here on Redención business, if you couldn't tell by my second kickass song." she grinned, and the crowd cheered for a second. "I'm also here alone – taking a chance here." She looked warily back at the entrance ramp. "The rest of my team doesn't agree with me being out here alone, but I think I need to be. Make it known that officially, it's not Redención versus the Nexus. It's the X-Stinger versus the Nexus. Or, by extension, Wade Barrett.

"But seriously, that's not why I'm here." Alix continued, not wanting the crowd to get caught up in the Wade Barrett business. "I'm here 'cause Redención and I are taking a bigger stand then just being 'the ones against the Nexus.' If our plans go through, we'll be 'the ones who kicked Nexus' ass.'" Now the crowd did seem to enjoy that. "So, right here on Raw, I'm giving the Nexus an ultimatum. Nexus versus Redención at WrestleMania. That will be the last we're forced to see each other.

"Now, we have two pay per views between now and then. The Royal Rumble, and Elimination Chamber. If only I had been able to have a problem with you guys sooner we could've finished this at Survivor Series, which seems like the better venue for this kind of match-up. But oh well. We'll finish this at WrestleMania, and then after that I can pursue a bigger prize then just handing Wade Barrett's ass to him. I can pursue the WWE Championship."

The crowd burst into cheers, but were quickly cut off.

"_We walk alone, in the unknown..."_

_ I could've guessed this would happen._

The Nexus paraded out one by one. Alix's hands formed claws and she saw all of her friends heads pop up one by one in the crowd. Just enough so that she could see their faces, but not enough that the fans sitting around them could see who they were.

The Nexus surrounded the ring, all except for Wade who stepped into the ring with Alix. She glared him down as he walked behind her to get a mic thrown at him from near where the announcers were sitting.

"Well, well, X-Stinger, you seem to have quite lofty goals here in the WWE." Wade spoke, circling Alix. She turned around and around, keeping her eyes on Wade at all times. "Including, ordering me and my team around. You can't expect us to listen to you, when we've been the ones to take out most of your friends, and we can continue that easily."

"Which, might just be one of the reasons I'm out here." Alix sneered at Wade. "Taking offense, you know. You're right, you've taken out a lot of my friends. Edge, Matt Hardy, John Morrison, Triple H, R-Truth. Which, in case you weren't paying attention on Smackdown last week, is why Redención exists. But also, because of those five attacks, the ball is in our court now. It's time for us to step up our game and show you what we've got."

"You've got _nothing, _X-Stinger." Barrett rolled his eyes. "Except a ragtag bunch of deadbeats that believe they can defeat the superior team, the Nexus. They can't help you."

"How do you know?" Alix nearly shouted. "We beat you last week on Smackdown and we could do it for real. In the ring. At WrestleMania. Unless you and your thugs are chicken."

Wade's face screwed and contorted into one of anger in a matter of a half of a second. Cleary, being called a 'chicken' wasn't something he had in mind.

"I have a better idea." he said, his accent drawling over each of the words. "You can have your match, fine. Nexus versus your inferior team of monkeys. But _not _at WrestleMania. We face each other at the Royal Rumble. Then, cross my heart, we'll leave you alone."

"The Royal Rumble is in a month, dipwad." Alix growled at him, and she could hear laughter in the stands.

"I wasn't finished." Barrett sneered. "Our teams are done with each other at the Royal Rumble – but not you and I. You and I face each other at WrestleMania – for the WWE Championship."

The crowd cheered, but Alix's heart stopped. Her, face this monster, alone?

"Neither of us _have _the Championship, genius." Alix rolled her eyes, catching on one last hope that she wouldn't have to face Barrett.

"No, but WrestleMania is nearly four months away." Barrett knelt down to Alix's height and looked her in the eyes. "If you're such a good wrestler, I think you can capture that championship before then – or else, I'll do it. And then at Mania we face each other for the biggest prize that this company can offer."

Alix's breathing sped up and she stood there. If she denied him of his plan, she would be letting down the WWE Universe, her team, and herself. If she accepted, there was a decent chance she would break down in the middle of the ring at WrestleMania.

"Fine." she spat, shaking Barrett's hand. Tears pricking at her eyes, she jumped up onto the top rope near the entrance ramp and catapulted herself over the line of Nexus members, trying to make sure that she didn't have to deal with another assault. The members of Redención peeled back their hoods and walked right behind Alix. Overhead, the Nexus' theme played.

"_We walk alone in the unknown..."_

Because of that, and the silence of the crowd, Alix felt this was a major loss.

**AN: Alright, well, I'm real sorry about how long it's been, in case anyone that was previously reading this is still reading it. Real life got far in the way.**

**In WWE News – I'm real upset about Edge retiring. But he will remain in this story, because I had an idea for him before he retired that I've yet to play out. I'm also upset about Christian becoming a butthole. But he will remain nice in this story – because he has to.**

**And also, I'm going to be ignoring the draft. It messed up the previous rosters too much.**

**Read, Review, enjoy!**


End file.
